Twist of Fate
by Hiken-1412
Summary: The Straw-Hats-Pirates was once again vanished from the surface of the sea, can they find their way back while gaining new friends and will Luffy meet with his older brother once again? [This Story is a crossover of, One-Piece, To Aru Majutsu no Index & High-school DxD:::]
1. New Comers

*** I do not own both One Piece and To Aru Majutsu no Index

** This is an edited version of my previous, halted Xover "Parallel worlds" also the previous one will be deleted so to those who follow it's up to you if you're going to stick with me in this edited story, well Hope Ya Like It.

***Just Like in the previous story, in To Aru Majutsu no Index this one will start Before the Ichihanaransai Festival After the Baggage City Incident most commonly known as the Natural Selector, and in One Piece after the Straw Hats Pirates taken possession of the Mera-Mera no Mi.

::

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: New Comers**

* * *

**::::**

**||At a Certain City||**

**::**

_~~ In a City that is said to be the most advanced, for its technology that far exceeds the world by 30 years, with a 23 Districts in total, having a population of 2.3 million in which 80% of it were students starting from kindergarten to High-School students, This city is the Famous Academy City._

_Academy City was a city intended to research psychic abilities with the help of students called Extra Sensory Perception Users "ESPers" for short. Within this city there is a levelling of Espers starting from Lvl 0 as the lowest and Lvl 5 as the Highest, there is currently a 7 Lvl 5 ESPers. In which the number one are the strongest around the city, but for a certain incident a few months ago, a rumour circulated around the city, "Is the Strongest Lvl 5 really the strongest?"_

_ Among this students a certain girl with a chestnut coloured hair and eyes wearing a brown school Uniform with a red ribbon on the collar, and a dark blue striped skirt was sitting fearlessly on an I-beam on top of an unfinished construction site. She is one of the student of Tokiwadai Middle School a prestigious all-Girl High school within the city. _

_She's looking at the night sky for almost 3 hours with a serious face while sinking herself onto her own thoughts. Until a pony-tailed red-haired girl wearing the same school uniform appears out of nowhere near her. The red-haired talked to the chestnut-haired girl_

[Girl 2] "Onee-sama, How long will you stay here? The dorm manager might get angry to us for being this late."

_The chestnut-haired girl was so shocked that she nearly fall from the I-beam down to the ground in which seems to be around 7 floors in height. The Chestnut-haired girl scolded the Red-haired girl._

[Girl 1] "Kuroko, when will you stop teleporting out of nowhere, you scared me to death."

_The pony-tailed Red-haired named Kuroko just bow with an apologetic expression, Shirai Kuroko is a Lvl 4 Esper her abilities is Teleport, she is also one of the student in Tokiwadai Middle School and a member of judgement._

[Kuroko] "How long will you stay here? Onee-sama"

[Girl 1] "I don't know. Why you don't stay here with me for a while."

_Kuroko replied while blushing and swaying her waist_

[Kuroko] "Can we eat our lunch here, to…together?"

_The chestnut-haired girl nods then said_

[Girl 1] "Yes, it's already time for dinner."

_Kuroko wiggled nonstop_

[Kuroko] "(_Onee-sama…eating di…dinner…wi…with 'gulp' me? It's like a dream come true, a date with Onee-sama! 'Sigh' on a construction site? What a downer.)"_

_Kuroko felt down after realising that she's having a dinner with her Onee-sama in this construction site, the Girl sees this and asked Kuroko_

[Girl 1] "Is something wrong Kuroko?"

[Kuroko] "Nothing Onee-sama"

_Kuroko said while shaking her head, Kuroko then sense somebody's presence near the gate of the construction site, she then jump on the Girls lap while narrowing her eyes towards the shadow of the approaching duo. What appeared near the gate was a short black haired girl that has a flower decorated headband, a white school Uniform with blue ribbon and a long blue skirt, she was followed by a blue long haired girl with the same uniform but no headband. The two looked at the chestnut girl and Kuroko. The girl with a flower headband waved her hand at the two then said_

[Girl 3] "Kuroko-san, Mikoto-san good-evening."

_The chestnut-haired girl named Mikoto throws Kuroko to the side of the I-beam, she then jumped from the I-beam down to the ground with ease. And walked towards the two_

[Girl 4] "So both of you are the one who is making all those noises in this construction site. Uiharu don't you feel jealous of them being intimate with each other?"

_The short haired girl named Uiharu was approached and had her skirt flipped by the long blue-haired one. In which caused the Uiharu to blushed and shouted_

[Uiharu] "Sa…Saten you Idiot, don't flip my skirt next time."

_The long blue-haired girl named Saten crossed her arms_

[Saten] "Fufufu, Uiharu san were doing this almost every day, right."

_Kuroko teleported near Mikoto, and confronted Uiharu who has a teary eye because of the flipping skirt incident._

[Kuroko] "Uiharu have you done all of the reports back at the Judgement?"

_~~ Uiharu who is also a member of judgement nods her head. Uiharu Kazari is a Lvl 1 Esper while Saten Ruiko is a Lvl 0 Esper, a type of Esper that have no abilities at all. Both of them attend Sakugawa Middle School._

[Uiharu] "Yes, Kuroko-san I have finished my report."

_Mikoto then suggests to have a dinner at the construction site. While walking back from the nearby family restaurant the quartet witnessed a black spider liked droid the height of a two storey building and a width that of a 3 parked van its legs was the size of rolled camping tent. The droid was being out of control attacking civilian at the main road, anti-skill a police like organisation was yet to be seen, _

_Kuroko ordered Uiharu to contact Judgement but the phone signal was down probably due to hackers around the area, amongst these confusion a man seemingly controlling the droid was seen at a nearby truck parked behind a building near the main road was accidentally seen by Saten while hiding, she then runs back to where Kuroko was. Saten talked to Kuroko with a voice that of a person who runs at a marathon._

[Saten] "Ku…Kuroko-san…the…controller seems…to…be…at that suspicious truck"

_Kuroko looked at Mikoto, Mikoto who overheard Saten's info gave her a signal to go._

_Kuroko runs towards the truck, she then teleported a huge nail towards the machine that are being used as the droids controller, the machine gave off a black smock, the man inside pull out a gun and smirked, he then points it on his head and pulled the trigger._

_Uiharu and Saten who followed her panicked when they heard the gun shot and yelled with a teary eyes_

[Uiharu + Saten] "Kuroko-san, Noooo."

_Kuroko then goes out of the truck with a displeased expression, a vein popped out of her forehead and yelled_

[Kuroko] "What did you two said? Do you think I would be killed by a grunt like him?"

_seeing a devil image behind Kuroko the two shakes their head while sweating heavily_

[Uiharu + Saten] "We didn't say anything right?"

_The two replied while looking at each other in fear. The trio then returned at where the droid was making a ruckus, the three of them were shocked the droid was still moving, the anti-skill was now present and Mikoto was nowhere to be found, Uiharu who was holding the food looked above to see if Mikoto was analysing the droid but no luck she was not there._

[Saten] "Where is Misaka-san?"

[Kuroko] "I think she goes to find a token."

[Uiharu] "It's already 7:00 pm, an arcade should have closed by now."

_Saten who knows what Kuroko means gave a deep sigh ignoring what Uiharu stated_

[Saten] "She could just have asked me, before me and Uiharu came at the Construction site we passed by at the Arcade at the underground mall. I still have a few token here at my bag."

[Uiharu] "She's here."

_Uiharu whose eyes started to shine looked at Mikoto who stretches aims her arm at the droid, in her hand a token can be seen, she flipped the token upwards, electric current can be seen running from her hands, at the time the coin was at the same level as her fingertip a yellow light along with bluish electro shock runs out from it. And directly hits the droid making it explode._

_Misaka Mikoto was the number 3 Lvl 5 Railgun a.k.a the Ace of Tokiwadai_

_Kuroko along with the others run towards Mikoto._

[Saten] "Next time ask us if we can gave you an ammo"

[Mikoto] "Uhh, hehe I just can't wait for you guys so I ran for that Arcade token, good thing that one near here is still open."

[Kuroko] "Well at least it's over now, we should eat the food back at the construction site (_I can't wait for my dream date_.)"

[Uiharu] "Um, is that a Human?"

_Hearing this the three looked at where Uiharu was looking, at the smoked where the droid was laying a silhouette of a person can be seen._

[Kuroko] "So that thing was being controlled from the inside huh? So that means the machine inside the truck was used to disrupt the signal around here."

_Uiharu and Saten's eyes widened, after the smoked clears what they saw was an Anti-skill operative who was so tall that you think he is standing atop the droid._

[Uiharu + Saten] "Ehh, so it's just an Anti-Skill operative."

_~~ Uiharu runs towards the droid to make a report Saten follows after_

[Kuroko] "But who's controlling it, we have destroyed the machine inside the truck and yet that droid was still functional until Onee-sama fired her signature Railgun towards it destroying it completely."

_Kuroko looked at Mikoto whom are glaring at the roof of a 4 storey building, Kuroko also looked at that direction, what she saw above was a boy who was wearing a unhooded jacket, the boy was looking at the droid with a displeased expression, sensing he then looked at Mikoto and then at Kuroko. The boy then smirked and puts the hood over his head, and for the shocked of them both the boy was engulfed by a shadow and along with it vanished._

[Kuroko] "W…who…is…t…that?"

[Mikoto] "I don't know, but I think he's the one who's controlling that droid from the outside."

_Uiharu and Saten runs towards the two, Uiharu reports to Kuroko with a shocked expression_

[Uiharu] "Ku…Ku…Kuroko san (_'gulp'_) The Anti-Skill said that that droid is an outsider and is not a creation inside this City"

_Mikoto and Kuroko were shocked at Uiharu's Report, Saten who looks like she saw a ghost and can't believe it stated what she has observe._

[Saten] "T…that…droid…that…droid…that….droid…is…not….a….no rmal….DROID."

_Kuroko grabs Saten's shoulder and said_

[Kuroko] "Calm down Saten, what did you see?"

[Saten] "I…it…has…no….electrical wiring inside. It's….made of hallow, I touched it but it's not made of metal, It's soft like cotton. What do you think that thing is? It also attacked on its own."

_Kuroko shakes her head and cheered Saten up with a smile_

[Kuroko] "That thing whatever it is was being controlled, probably by Espers like us."

[Saten] "I…is that so? If that's the case I think I can cheer up now, I'll just forget what ever happened today about that droid..."

_Seeing as everyone was safe and sound Mikoto urges everyone to eat their dinner at the Construction site. Almost half an hour passed after they finished eating everyone was star gazing at the Construction site. Mikoto whom are thinking deeply began to lose reality_

[Mikoto] "(_Where is he, that Idiot Touma he left me behind at Hawaii, how could he do this to me, You Don't Do That to Me, Baka Touma._)"

_While Mikoto was thinking deeply Kuroko was crawling to her side with a malicious intent that is when a loud explosion was heard near where the quartet was star gazing making Mikoto and the others stand their ground. All of them looked at the smoke_

[Kuroko] "What is that? (Interfering with my intimate relationship with my Onee-sama is unforgivable.)"

_Mikoto Approaches the smoke Uiharu and Saten was behind her_

[Mikoto] "What is this? Who made this explosion, does anyone of you saw something suspicious around here?"

_Everyone shakes their head at Mikoto's Question, few seconds the smokes started to clear little by little,_

_Until a person's silhouette was seen, it tried to stand up, sound of the person panting can be heard, and Mikoto started releasing Electrical Current from her forehead and hands_

[Mikoto] "Who are you?"

[Uiharu] "Is that a person?"

[Saten] "Another Creepy thing, I truly wanted to forget everything that happened during this day."

[Kuroko] "Do you think, it's a Human Robot?"

_Then the person stands while grabbing his left leg to balanced his, the person then talks which sends shiver to the quartet_

[Person] "Where….am…..I….?"

_The smokes cleared and shows a 'bleeding to death' young man presumably a teenager in his 16, he wears a leather jacket on top his black polo with gold trimming, a leather pants and leather shoes with gold trimming on the sole, his jacket and polo was unbuttoned showing his broad chest and 4 of his abs 2 of which is covered by a green Haramaki with a black leather belt worn diagonally on top, he is also wearing a black bandana tied on his left bicep._

_And what is very disturbing is his two scar, one scar running diagonally from his left shoulder down to his right abdomen which is covered by the Haramaki and the other was on his left eye running vertically from his forehead down to his left cheekbone, and also add the fact that his clothes looks as if he came from a war plus his unnatural hair colour of Green_

_His features shocked the trio at the back of Mikoto_

[Kuroko] "Le…le…leeeeeeeeech, Onee-sama back away from that leech"

[Uiharu] "Is he an alien?"

[Saten] "A handsome alien, Uiharu?"

[Kuroko] "Both of you wake up he is a leech (Onee-sama that guy will suck you dry.)"

_Ignoring Kuroko's Harsh words Mikoto answer the question of the Person_

[Mikoto] "You're at a construction site at district 7 in Academy City, would you please tell us your name?"

_The green-haired teen cough lots of blood and drops to his knees, he then mumbles something like "Kuma" and "true to your words" before he drops and totally lost his consciousness._

_Uiharu who sees this picked her phone and called an ambulance, Mikoto then mumbles a name "Touma" while she remembers a certain spiky-black-haired boy who was bleeding while fighting a white-haired pale-skin red-eyed boy. Mikoto then said while shivering_

[Mikoto] "W…why…why…do I….Feel…like…his…the same as Touma. That Spiky haired Idiot…..showing up like that…..in my mind during this time, I'm going to slap that Idiot 10 x when I see him."

_Mikoto breaks down to tears, Saten and Kuroko who saw this comforts her_

[Kuroko] "Whoever that Touma is I'm going to kill him for doing this to my Onee-sama."

[Saten] "Now, now Kuroko, what if this Touma is Misaka-san's Boyfriend"

_Hearing this Mikoto cleared her teary eyes, and cleared her throat and said confidently_

[Mikoto] "That spiky-haired idiot won't be my Boyfriend."

_Kuroko's eyes turned white after hearing Mikoto say Spiky-haired idiot, she then remembers the teenager who visited Mikoto's room a few months ago._

[Kuroko] "That Ape made my Onee-sama cry. I'm will make him pay"

_Uiharu returned and a few minutes passed and the ambulance came and picked the Green-haired teen's body what's left is Mikoto alone. She alone investigated the abnormal crater that is a huge circle with 4 small craters on top of it, she thinks it's a paw, to get a clear view she jumps towards the top 2 floors and stands on a the edge of an I-beam she the confirms it_

[Mikoto] "Like I thought so, but who could made such a weird crater made of paws? He has a lot of explaining to do."

_having a clear conclusion Mikoto jumps off the I-beam and goes off the construction site._

* * *

**::::**

_**||A Certain Building in district 7||**_

**::**

_In all 23 districts of Academy City, in district 7 there is a building that is windowless and is said to withstand even a nuclear attack, or even the attack of the strongest Lvl 5. Inside this building a long-white-haired person that looks like a woman and yet a man was floating upside down at a tube filled with red liquid. The tube was surrounded by orange lights that forms what looks like circuit copper on a Printed circuit board._

_He is smiling while watching all the commotion on the outside with his monitor but the situation that caught his interest was not a broadcasted news but a situation caught by one of his advanced camera around the City, yes he has control over this city, He who resides at the invulnerable windowless building. He sensed a presence of someone, a yellow-haired teenager with unbuttoned navy blue school uniform over his green Hawaiian polo a navy blue pants and a sneakers, he also wears a blue-tinted-sun-glasses and a gold chain around his neck. The teenager talked to the floating Person_

[Teenager] "Aleister Crowley, you seem to be enjoying watching that clip, tell me is he the same as those who came here yesterday? If I can remember correctly there is 5 of them here 6 if we include that see vessel, 2 of them are hard to believe 3 looks normal though."

[Aleister] "Tsuchimikado Motoharu, looks like you also have interest in them, hmm?"

_The floating long haired person named Aleister turned towards the yellow-haired teen named Tsuchimikado_

[Tsuchimikado] "Somehow, but do you know where they are they might cause ruckus."

[Aleister] "No, they won't they seem to be all Lvl 0's, but add this new comers to their ranks although he seem going to die sooner."

_A small figure was seen moving towards a certain hospital in which the green-haired-teen was brought, the small figure moves with cautions along the alley way_

[Aleister] "Looks like someone senses his presence, looks like the new comer will have a hospital visit"

_the small figure dashed on the street towards the next alley, what caught in the camera was clear a Tanuki wearing a blue cap with white dots and a buckles hanging from it on top of a pink hat that has a white x-mark and also a yellow white vertical striped tank-top and an orange shorts and_

[Tsuchimikado] "Ahahaha, i…is that a Tanuki…oh my…. Walking on its two feet. Boy I can't move on this is the second time I saw it though, bwahahaha"

_Tsuchimikado gave words to what he saw and started laughing. After a moment he stands up with a serious expression_

[Tsuchimikado] "Have you seen the ruckus not long ago. That kid showed his own toys again"

_~~ Aleister narrowed his eye at the same time a monitor shows up, showing the events Mikoto and the others were in_

[Aleister] "It's not even a droid, what do you think it is Motoharu?"

_~~ Tsuchimikado shrugs at this and started to leave_

[Tsuchimikado] "Oh, before I go, I think that kid is part of 'that' Faction."

[Aleister] "How about the 5, no 6 new comers along with that see vessels, what of them do you think they are part of 'that' Faction?"

_~~ Tsuchimikado turns towards Aleister, and shook his head_

[Tsuchimikado] "Nah, it came from you right? They are Lvl 0's you say. They sure are not part of those troublesome faction"

_~~ After saying that Tsuchimikado turn around and leaves. Aleister started talking to himself_

[Aleister] "Interesting, will this new comers be my ally or an enemy, I already have my hands full with the gremlin and skill-out and other magic factions and also 'that' faction, Oh well I'm just going to play all of them in my hands."

* * *

*** All right this is the 1st chapter of the edited version of Parallel Worlds ***

** Note::: there is a joke here somewhere well not actually a joke but if you are a Filipino you would know it::: HINT'''''' Mikoto said it **

**The reason why I re-created Parallel Worlds was simple, I rushed things with the previous one, and everything was felt rushed the character, I felt like I started I path that will lead to confusion **

* Well I hope those who enjoys reading my previous story enjoys this one too *

* does Mikoto and the others Intro felt rushed? Please review. that is if you have time though. *

* I do suck at giving titles, am I?*

* * *

**** The Timeline where I based the beginning of this crossover is of the following.

To Aru Majutsu no Index: New Testament: After the events of volume 4 and before the events of Volume 5.

High-School DxD: Last part of volume 12.

One Piece: After the Straw-Hats Escape Dressrosa.

*** I Do NOT OWN the ABOVE Light Novels, Manga or Anime. ***

* * *

** To those who are confused on how this Dialog like story goes

" word/s here "

~words are spoken on normal voice like in normal conversation~

' word/s here '

~words are spoken with low voice like whispering~

"( word/s here)"

~words spoken thru the mind like thoughts~

~**BOLD **letters means shouting in conversation.~


	2. Sayonara Mugiwara

*** I do not own both One Piece and To Aru Majutsu no Index

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Sayonara Mugiwara**

* * *

**||At a Certain Ocean||**

_-A day before Mikoto and the other girls found the Green-haired-Teen._

_-At a certain sea, a famous Pirate-Crew was having a feast of their lives at a certain bar. The Bar was located at the heart of a Lively Town, it is the only town around this small island. The bar was celebrating its 1 year anniversary so the food and drinks was all free which makes it suspicious for an anniversary blow out plus the fact that the famous Pirates are the only customers. Time passed and the noise made by the town was fading._

_-one of the Pirates a green-haired man in his 20's wearing a unbuttoned leather jacket over his black polo with gold trimming a leather pants and black leather shoes with gold trimming on the sole part, he also has three golden earrings hanging from his left ear and a black bandana tied on his left bicep, his left eye has a scar over it which is already blind, he sense something was off its not yet dark outside but the noise was almost gone and the only noise that can be heard was caused only by them._

_-The Green-haired pirate looked at his captain who was probably two years younger than he is, his captain was a black-haired boy who's wearing a straw-hat, an unzipped black-polo-jacket uniform, a orange shorts and a tan-coloured boots. The captain that has been eating like there's no tomorrow suddenly stopped and looked at the green-haired pirate. Just like him the green-haired pirate also felt this dangerous feeling. _

_-One of the pirates approaches the captain, this pirate has a yellow hair that has its bangs covering the right side of his face showing only his left eye and his curled eyebrow, he is wearing a black winter jacket that has a gold zippers and buckles a necklace with gold square pendant, black pants with two black belt with gold beads that hanging in both his legs joined together with a gold buckle behind him and a circular black buckle in front of him which is hiding behind his winter jacket, he's also wearing a black cowboy boots with white print on the lower leg part with gold spurs, he is also smoking._

_-The yellow-haired pirate removed his cigarette and blows a smoke before talking to his captain who also looked at him_

[Yellow-Haired Pirate] "Yo, Luffy looks like we're in for another party."

_ -hearing this the other pirates became tense ending the party in an instant, the Captain named Luffy just looked at the distant window. The green-haired pirate then looked at a girl with a tied long orange hair, she is wearing a long sleeve grey sweaters that covers only her upper part showing her belly button and a mini skirt with blue-white-green and yellow colours on it and a brown high cut fashion boots. He then talked to the girl_

[Green-Haired Pirate] "Nami, hand me my Swords now."

_-the orange-haired girl named Nami just smiled and stick her tongue out while closing her right eye_

[Nami] "Beh, one of our strongest can't fight without a katana. What will you do now Zo-ro."

_-Nami delivered her last sentence with a childish tone. Making the green-haired pirate named Zoro relax and looked at his captain before speaking._

[Zoro] "Yosh, Luffy Nami will be my substitute in the front line."

_-Nami paled at Zoro's proposition, Luffy their captain just nods in acceptance, making the other pirates shocked to their captain's approval._

[Nami] "Ehh, Luffy why me?"

[Luffy] "You're the one who confiscated Zoro's Swords."

[Nami] "Of course I will confiscate it you now that this city is famous for all the samurai from Wano country"

[Zoro] "(Sigh) Witch."

_-The yellow-haired pirate grab the jacket of Zoro and tried to raise him up, but he can't. Little did he know Zoro has a large-heavy-pure-steel-dumbbell attached to his legs which he brought from sunny in which he used so that it will add weight to him it's his exercise to make his movement much faster when the time he released it? _

[Zoro] "Are you trying to pick a fight, shitty cook."

[Yellow-Haired Pirate] "Don't you dare call Nami-swan with that name, Marimo."

_-Zoro stand up and grab the pirate by the collar, that is when another pirate came in and halting both of them, this pirate is a long nose masculine guy with curly hair tied behind, he is wearing a tan coloured headphones a purple coat that has ¾ sleeve and has its bottom part cut over his white shirt a light blue sash on his waist, a blue-&-white striped wrist band on his left arm, a blue pants with patches and a brown boots, he also carries a green-round-Slingshot and a red-satchel_

[Long-nosed Pirate] "Oi oi oi Zoro, Sanji will you two cut that out."

_-Zoro put the yellow-haired pirate named Sanji. He then asked the long-nosed pirate_

[Zoro] "Usopp, how far from here is the Ship."

_-the long-nosed pirate named Usopp then proposed ignoring Zoro's question_

[Usopp] "Actually, I brought your Swords and hid them at the nearest inn. I'm now going there to fetch it."

_-Zoro shook his head at what Usopp proposed_

[Zoro] "No need, tell me where it is and I'll go there"

_-everyone was shocked at what Zoro said_

[Everyone] "YOU'RE NOT GOING YOU IDIOT"

_-Zoro blinked at how his comrades reacted_

[Zoro] "Why? I'm a grown man now."

[Everyone] "YOU'RE AN IDIOT WHO COULD EASILY GET LOST"

_-Zoro's eyes widen and answered with a pissed off voice_

[Zoro] "I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT THE GEOGRAPHY IS MESSING WITH ME."

[Everyone] "FOR SHORT YOUR SENSE OF DIRECTION SUCKS"

_-a tall pirate that is a skeleton wearing an open black vest with white flower design on top of orange long sleeve shirt a pants that is orange and black vertical stripe on the right side and plain white on the left side and a black boost, approaches Zoro while swaying his violet-coloured cane. He then asked Zoro_

[Skeleton Pirate] "Zoro-san, I will be the swordsman for the Straw-hats Pirates for now. You can go with Usopp and fetch your Swords."

[Zoro] "What are you talking about? You're our humming swordsman right? Brook."

_-The skeleton Pirate named Brook became emotional at Zoro's words_

[Brook] "Ahh, Zoro-san praised my swordsman ship. I felt like my heart is going to break, oh yeah I'm all bones now, I don't have a heart that will get broken, Yohohohohoho skull joke."

_-everyone sweat drop at Brook's lame joke, then another two weird pirates came in. one is a huge cyborg like pirate he has a nose made of iron a body that has two stitches running from his left and right side of his neck down to his Liver side and stomach side his shoulder is also made of iron that is ridiculously round and big his arms are the same only thing is its rectangle his legs is in normal size and has an iron part on its knee down to his feet he is wearing only a brown jacket that fits his abnormal size of an upper body and wears only a black underwear that has a strap connecting it from his jacket he also has a black holster at his right leg that has a flintlock pistol on it._

_-the other pirate is opposite of the cyborg, he is a small furry animal that looks like a Tanuki but actually a small reindeer, he wears a blue cap that has a ring of white dots and a buckle hanging from it, bellow the cap there is a pink hat that has a white X-mark, a yellow tank-top with white-vertical-stripes and a orange shorts_

_-the cyborg made a stance bringing his hands on top of his head then swayed it to the side along with his body forming a diagonal stance then a red star glows from both his rectangular arms_

[Cyborg] "Suuuuuper, Luffy I'll ready Sunny just give me the go signal, oww"

_-Luffy just laugh at what the Cyborg did and gave a nod. Another women in her early-30's joined the conversation giving a harsh comment to what Franky did. The women with a black-hair tied at the back making a pony-tail, she was reading-glasses, a green-&-white horizontal-stripes long-sleeved sweaters that reaches her thigh, and also a green boots._

[Women] "We're going to have a hard time Franky-san, so will you please cut it out."

_-the Cyborg named Franky stopped his position, he then looked at the girl_

[Franky] "Don't be that harsh Robin-san, I'm just doing my thing you know."

_-The ponytail-haired women named Robin didn't even change her expression_

[Robin] "Just be serious in all occasion, will you please"

_-Robin then took a sit near Brook, then the Tanuki who are sniffing something talked to their captain_

[Tanuki] "Luffy I can sense the enemy, they surely do outnumber us."

_-Zoro heard this and asked Usopp_

[Zoro] "Usopp lets go, lead me to the Inn?"

_-Usopp nods at Zoro's words then goes out of the Bar Zoro follows after. Nami then asks Luffy_

[Nami] "Can I go with them?"

[Luffy] "Sure, Zoro needs a help until he find his Swords."

_-Sanji started to swirl and his eyes turned to heart and approach Nami_

[Sanji] "If Nami-swan is going I'm going too."

_-Nami who is now at the door declined Sanji's offer_

[Nami] "If Sanji-kun is going with me then who'll protect Robin-sama"

_-Sanji then goes to the direction of Robin Nami then goes towards where Zoro and Usopp is_

[Sanji] "Yes, I will protect my precious Robin-chan"

[Robin] "Fufufu, yes you will Sanji-kun"

_-The Tanuki talked again and this time with a shocked expression_

[Tanuki] "T…the….the….the…"

_-Luffy along with the others sees this, Luffy then asked the Tanuki_

[Luffy] "What's wrong Chopper"

_-The Tanuki named Chopper turned towards the bartending area with a scared expression_

[Chopper] "T…the…the enemy increased in numbers and is heading here fast. Looks like they know our location"

_-everyone was shocked at what Choppers said, then another pirate who was sitting two tables away from Luffy stands the others with him stands too._

_-this Pirate has a goatee a black hair and a black tattoo on each hand, each of his fingers on his left hand has a black tattoo starting from his thumb a letter D followed by E then A, T, and lastly H on his pinky which reads DEATH, he is wearing a long black coat that has a turtle like yellow-marks with a yellow smiley both on the Bicep and knee level part of the Coat, he also wears a blue pants with a turtle like black marks and a black leather shoes, in his hands he carries a white cap with turtle-black marks on the other was a long katana in a black scabbard that has white small cross from tip to the opening also a small piece of red rope was tied on the scabbard near the opening, the hand guard was oblong-shape with a small white fur coating._

_-behind him there is a polar bear, a man wearing a black cap with a word Penguin and a red pompon on top and another man with a plain black cap and is wearing a sunglasses, all three of them are wearing black jump suit with the same yellow-smiley and also a brown boots. Luffy then smiled to the person in front of the trio, the person didn't even gave a response, Luffy then tilted his head and questioned the person_

[Luffy] "What's wrong Trafal-guy?"

_-Sanji then kicked Luffy in the head_

[Sanji] "Idiot when will you pronounce his name correctly, its Trafalgar Law, remember that you Idiot"

_-The Man with DEATH on its finger named Trafalgar law shook his head on what Sanji did to Luffy then said._

[Law] "(SIGH) That's not the right way to confront your captain anyway not that I care on what you did I also don't care on what that Idiot calls me, as long he won't order me around."

_-Trafalgar then puts the cap on his head that shaded his eyes, which gives off a terrifying aura, he then talked to Luffy while unsheathing his Katana._

[Law] "They are here anytime now, Dr. Chopper why don't you follow Zoro and the others to the Inn you know where it is right?"

_-Chopper nods on what law asks him then goes towards the exit. Law then asks his three companions behind him_

[Law] "Bepo, go follow Chopper, Penguin and Shachi lets go start this fight"

_-The Polar bear named Bepo nods and kicked the nearest wall and goes out recklessly, the Man named Penguin who wears a cap with his name on it nods along with Shachi who wears a plain black-cap. The two saw what Bepo did_

[Penguin + Shachi] "Bepo why did you do that for?"

_-Bepo lowered his head and speaks_

[Bepo] "Sorry."

_-Luffy sees this and his eyes started to shine. _

[Luffy] "The Polar-Bear talks"

_-Sanji kicks his Captains Head_

[Sanji] "This is the 100th Time you did that"

_-Bepo heard what Luffy said and lowered his head but before he speaks Law interrupted him_

[Law] "Do not apologies Bepo, Now Go."

[Bepo] "Yes, Captain."

_-Bepo runs thru the door instead of the hole he created. Penguin and Shachi sweat drops at Bepo Idiocy._

_-Luffy along with Robin, Brook, Franky, Sanji, Law, Penguin and Shachi stand their ground, until the bar exploded, after the smokes clear the bar only shows Franky unharmed all the other Pirates was on top of the buildings around the destroyed bar. Sanji was carrying Robin like a princess at the building in front of the destroyed bar, Brook was on top of the left building with penguin and Luffy, while the right building Law and Shachi are standing, all Pirates were unscathed._

_-At a distance they caught a familiar logo, a logo that resembles an M in curve instead of straight lines with a two sided wrench on the middle its Marines._

_-Penguin, Shachi, Robin and Brook were shocked to see lots of Huge black-haired People wearing the same black jacket with huge white target crosshair that almost covers the front area of the shirt and also a paw design on the bottom part of the shirt, they also wear a hat with ears like sticking and a grey pants with black dots and black boots. Luffy glared at the incoming enemy, Sanji and Law calmly stated._

[Sanji + Law] "Pacifistas"

_-One of the pacifista shoots laser all over the place as if not only the pirates but also destroying the town was an order. Robin shivers at what she saw and grabs Sanji's winter jacket hiding her face towards Sanji._

_-Sanji didn't even tremble he remembers that he put down a Pacifista before and he can do it again this time. Sanji calls Brook and passed Robin to him._

[Brook] "Does this mean I can see her panties?"

_-Sanji's eyebrow twitches and he kicked Brook in the face with minimal force to make sure Robin won't fall. He then scolded Brook._

[Sanji] "Idiot, bring Robin-chan towards the inn and escape to sunny, and tell that Marimo to go here as fast as he can if you can carry him carry him towards here got that. Franky go with Brook and start sunny."

-Franky heard what Sanji said.

[Franky] "Suuuuuper count on me, Sanji."

[Robin] "Cook-san be careful"

_-Sanji looked at the incoming Pacifistas, and started becoming a Casanova_

[Sanji] "I promise you Robin-chan I'll make it out alive, if I can (knelt down while bowing towards brook's location) will you marry me."

_-Penguin and Shachi who saw this bites their lips to hold their laughed and acted as if they saw nothing. Sanji then races his head only to find out that Brook who's carrying Robin was no longer there. He then looked at Penguin and Shachi who became serious looking towards the Pacifista._

[Sanji] "No one sees that right?"

_-The two looked at Sanji then towards each other and shrugged as if they don't know what Sanji was talking about. The two then jumps towards the ground and headed towards the farthest building there they started laughing. Sanji was clueless and blink at what he saw._

[Penguin + Shachi] "Bwahahaha, what a hopeless romance."

* * *

**||At the Inn||**

_-Usopp and Zoro was at the front of an Inn, they saw Chopper followed by Bepo at a distant. Zoro now has a three Katana at his right waist, his polo was now unbuttoned revealing a black belt with golden buckle over a green Haramaki which covers his abdomen, a long-deep-scar can be seen running diagonally from his left shoulder down to his left abdomen. _

_-One of his Katana has a pure white scabbard with round hand-guard, another one has a black scabbard with small violet peace-like design from tip to the opening it has the same handle design with the white one the only thing is this is black its hand-guard was a flower design with two half-circle holes on it, the last one has a scabbard with red tiles on it with a red cloth in the middle surrounded by gold tile at each end, the middle part is identical to its handle in terms of cloth design the only thing is there is a gold tile at the middle of it, its hand-guard is like a Templars-cross._

_-Chopper along with Bepo then reaches the Inn, Chopper then asks both Usopp and Zoro._

[Chopper]_ "Where's Nami?"_

_-The two did not talk instead points at the Inn behind them with a pissed expression, chopper sniffed and confirms, he asked again._

[Chopper] "What is she doing inside?"

[Bepo] "She's probably changing, let me peek."

_-the two shook their heads at what Bepo said. Then a sound of coins was heard Nami then came out with lots of bags with coins and money inside. Bepo together with Chopper sweat drop._

[Nami] "Usopp, Zoro carry the bags towards sunny, chopper change to your Heavy-Gong and also you Bepo both of you help them."

_-Chopper then became a muscular human-like beast with a thick-round neck his shorts adjusted to his size but his tank-top became a sash on his waist. Chopper then started to carry bags of money. Bepo shook his head at what Nami said, he then replied_

[Bepo] "I won't obey orders that are not ordered by my captain"

_-a thick vein pop at Nami's forehead he then combined 3 metal pipes together and hits Bepo with it and a lightning came electrifying Bepo. Bepo then helps carry the Bags without a single word._

[Nami] "Good, now bring those bags towards the Sunny."

_-The 5 pirates started moving towards Sunny Nami was in front along with Bepo, Zoro was forced on the middle and Usopp along with Chopper was watching him from behind. Brook whose Carrying Robin saw the 5 pirates, Franky then showed up riding a giant black Motorcycle with three wheels, two wheels on its back is coloured red with yellow star it has a name FR-U on the side._

_-Nami along with the 4 carriers saw Franky in his giant motorcycle they stopped for a moment._

[Usopp] "Is that Franky in his Kurosai FR-U IV?"

_-Brook then catches up to them carrying Robin in a princess like Manner. He then calls for Zoro_

[Brook] "Zoro-san we need you back at the Bar."

_-Before Zoro could nod, a loud explosion was heard, much louder than what was heard earlier. From the distance they could see humongous black smoke at the location of the Bar_

[Nami] "That's second one is much louder, is anyone safe? Whom are we against?"

_-Robin who's now standing on the ground, answers Nami in a shivering voice_

[Robin] "P…Pa…Pacifis…ta."

[Nami] "Pa…ci… Ehhh! Pa…pa…pacifista!"

_-Everyone was shocked at what Robin said. Zoro smirks and drops the Bag he was carrying and head on towards the location of the black smoke, but before he could go a large thing drops from above blocking his way. Smokes came out due to its impact on the ground, the silhouette of the thing looks like a pacifista. Zoro unsheathed one of his katana the one with peace-like design, the Katana's blade is coloured black with red-spiky-Hamon. But before Zoro could slice the thing in two he felt a familiar presence, he then stopped and sheathed the black-Katana back to its scabbard, then looked at the silhouette of a person wearing a cape standing at the top of the Thing_

_-Robin shakes at what could possibly happen, Usopp along with Bepo and Chopper drops the bags they are carrying, Usopp runs a little distance away from the thing, Brook carries Robin whom are shaking and runs towards the location of sunny leaving the fight to Zoro and the rest, Nami orders Bepo and Chopper to back up Zoro, she then goes behind Usopp whom are now holding a green-round slingshot on one hand and his other hand was placed in his opened red-satchel._

_-After the smoked cleared, the hostility was lowered which makes Bepo clueless. What they saw was a Pacifista but instead of a black hair this one has a light green hair, a metal plaque covering the right side of its head that has a red-tint-eye-protector that looks like its scanning device, wearing a full white coat with an emblem of an inverted logo of the Marines with a sword emblem at the middle part._

_-Chopper, Usopp and Nami knows the familiar emblem and lowers their hostility._

[Nami] "That's the emblem of the Neo-Marine, what do they want with us?"

_-Zoro just stared at the young dark-blue-haired girl on top, like her silhouette she was wearing a blue-grey coat, a tight violet-sleeveless shirt that covers the top portion of her body showing her bellybutton a dark-grey mini-shorts, she also carries a two daggers and guns behind her. Zoro then asks the girl of her intentions._

[Zoro] "Ain, right? What do you want with us?"

_-The dark-blue-haired girl named Ain looked at Zoro straight in the eyes as if it was a staring competition._

[Ain] "I'm just here to aid your escape, we the Neo-Marines under a new Leader, was ordered to make sure you guys survive the cowards tactics of the Marines."

[Zoro] "Don't take us lightly, we can escape here without your help, and what do you mean cowards tactics?"

_-another explosion was heard and followed by another and another, the explosions seems to be nearing the location of Zoro and the others, but Ain and Zoro's eye didn't even blinked they're still staring at the eyes of each other. Usopp can't take it any longer and whispers to Nami._

[Usopp] 'Nami what do you think happened between this two back at Period Island? Sanji back then said that Zoro fought this women but if memory serves me right I didn't saw any cuts or critical wounds._'_

_-Nami shrugged and whispers back to Usopp, little did they know that Ain and Zoro overheard Usopp's whisper and are now closing the distance towards him while leaking a disastrous aura. Bepo and Chopper looked at each other with a clueless expression and shrugged they both didn't know what Zoro and Ain are going to do to both Usopp and Nami._

[Nami] 'Probably she is Zoro's love at first sight, well nothing is impossible and Zoro might have change more than what we expected over this past two years of training.'

_-Zoro was now passed both of them while, hearing Nami's words his eyebrow twitches, Nami could not stop giggling and she closed her eyes. Usopp saw Zoro at his right looking at both him and Nami leaking an immeasurable amount of disastrous aura, Usopp started to felt the same aura at his left side, he slowly turned towards his left and saw Ain's eyes shaded he could felt her staring towards him to death. Nami then puts the gas on fire._

[Nami] "They are probably destined together, a green-haired menace pairing with a dark-blue-haired maiden."

[Usopp] "(I'm gonna die for sure.)"

_-Usopp paled at what Nami said, Zoro and Ain's eyebrow twitches at the same time and a vein popped at their foreheads, Zoro grab his sword in the pure-white scabbard while ain grabs 2 guns behind her. Before they both make their move, another explosion was heard this time it's much near them, a giant-black-hand came stretching from the smoke and smashes the white pacifista, Ain, Chopper and Bepo was dumbfounded she knows who's hand that is, the giant-hand inflated and grab the nearest building's post and soon a body came out of the black smoke, the body belonged to the captain named Luffy he is carrying Law's subordinates, Law runs on the ground following Luffy and lastly Sanji came out running on thin air. They are being followed by a countless numbers of pacifista._

_-Usopp along with Nami who was shocked due to the explosion saw Zoro and Ain surrounding them, taking this chance the two of them runs towards the sunny, little did they know Zoro has already played a trick to them, during the confusion. Usopp drops face first while Nami felt like her mini skirt is falling. Usopp looked at his boots' lace tied together, Nami saw her mini skirt has cuts on the garter part. Bepo saw Nami and stared directly at her lower part expecting for something to happen but to his luck Nami sat on the ground. Nami then looked back at Zoro who was whistling, Zoro looked back at Nami and gave her a sexy whistle, Nami blushed and shouted._

[Nami] "GREEN-HAIRED PERVERT, THIS COST 1,000,000 BELI FOR YOU."

_-Sanji who was closing the distance saw Nami sitting on the ground while holding her skirt, Zoro then called Sanji._

[Zoro] "Sanji, Nami-san said that she wants a princess carry."

_-Sanji heard this and approaches Nami with a heart shaped eyes while walking on thin air in a fast movement. Ain then approaches Usopp who was trying to undone his boots' lace, she then cuts the lace freeing Usopp, Usopp then stands and runs towards the sunny, Sanji then carries Nami in a princess manner and runs towards the sunny along with Usopp. Ain along with Chopper who turned into a stag and Bepo follows towards the sunny behind them Zoro started running along with Luffy and Law, Penguin and Shachi was paling due to Luffy grabbing both of them in one hand._

* * *

**||At a one-of a kind Ship||**

_-Franky was standing at the lawn deck of a ship that has a figure head that looks like a sun but it's actually a lion, it's head is coloured yellow while the mane is coloured orange add to that a cross bone behind as if it's a jolly roger. _

_-The ship has 3 floors both at the front and at the back of the ship, the lawn deck can be found at the middle part. At the front of the ship the first two floors are both rooms while the 3__rd__ floor is the deck where the helm can be found, from the lawn there is a mansion like curved-stair the facing the front the right-curved-stair leads to the 2__nd__ floor stair towards the 3__rd__ floor, while the left-curved-stair leads only to 2__nd__ floor, the second floor has a ladder connecting to the 3__rd__ floor, the mast that holds the Crow's Nest are in the middle of the curved-stairs. At the Back part the first two floor are also both rooms while the 3__rd__ floor which is a deck has a flowers and a tangerine tree it is also connected to a round room at the top of a booster, the 1__st__ floor facing the back has a normal stair at the far right side of the ship while on the left side is a slide connecting from the 2__nd__ floor._

_-the ship also has 7 cannons on each side's 14 in total, 3 at the side of the front rooms and the 4 at the side of the back rooms, on both sides of the lawn deck there is a thick-black circle that has a number 1 on it and number 3 on the opposite side. The ship is what the Pirates called the Thousand-Sunny, Sunny for short. Franky was watching the island as explosions started to close its distance, he then saw Brook carrying Robin._

[Franky] "Yo! Brook where are the others?"

_-Brook brought Robin who was shaking at the 2__nd__ floor room at the front side of the ship which looks like the girl's quarter._

[Brook] "Zoro-san and the others are fighting a pacifista."

_-Franky then saw Sanji carrying Nami at the distance followed by a Usopp and a familiar young dark-blue-haired girl along with Bepo and Chopper behind her Luffy was carrying Penguin and Shachi while Zoro and Law was lagging at the back cutting lots of pacifista approaching from behind. Sanji made it first to Sunny, he then brought Nami to the girl's quarter where Robin was slowly taking everything that happened. Sanji who was peeping from the window, Nami saw this and sends a dark cloud towards him that fried the living shit out of him. Nami who now wears a tight low-rider jeans but the same sweaters orders Franky to ready the Sunny's Special Escape System, Coup de Burst._

[Franky] "Suuuper, I know that already, all I need is for everyone aboard oww. But that dark-blue-haired girl she looks familiar, what's her name again?"

_-Nami who remembers the Staring competition, she giggled then answers_

[Nami] "She's Zoro girlfriend, remember."

[Franky] "Last time I check she was one of our enemies right? Back at Period Island."

[Nami] "Do you remember her having a serious injury?"

[Franky] "No. Why?"

[Nami] "She fought Zoro so that's suspicious that she survive without being hurt by Zoro, right?"

_-Franky stood there for a moment. Then looked at the approaching pirates_

[Franky] "Make sense."

_-Ain along with Bepo and Chopper made it to sunny followed by Luffy still holding the two. Chopper returned to his normal form, while Luffy drops the both Penguin and Shachi who goes towards the portside vomiting. Franky goes towards the helm, waiting for Zoro and Law whom are holding their ground against the Pacifista._

_-Nami wakes Sanji and ordered_

[Nami] "Sanji-kun help those idiots fight off the Pacifista."

_-Sanji became energetic and his eyes became hearts_

[Sanji] "Yes, Nami-swan."

_-Sanji then goes to help the two fight off the uncountable numbers of pacifista._

[Nami] "Franky move Sunny 3 o'clock facing the vast sea and a 35 meters away from the port."

[Franky] "Yes, Nami"

_-Usopp then gave a suggestion_

[Usopp] "Nami, why don't we leave Mini merry with them."

[Nami] "Good Idea you'll be their driver, Franky open the dock for Mini merry."

[Usopp] "Ehhh, me but Nami."

[Nami] "Just drive them out of safety k."

[Usopp] "Alright."

_-Franky then moved a lever at the helm, facing the right side of the Sunny the number '1' moves towards the right and a number '2' change it the side with number then opened revealing a boat with a lamb as its figure head it's called Mini Merry, Usopp then moves down and drives the mini merry and moves away from Sunny, Ain jumps from Sunny riding the Mini Merry, Usopp didn't ask anything and moved towards a port out of the Pacifista's site. The door closes and Franky moved the Sunny facing the vast sea and moves 35 meters away from the port. _

_-Then Nami along with the other pirates felt something weird inside their body, she then collapsed followed by chopper then all the pirates in the ship. They are still conscious but aren't able to move, Franky collapsed at the front of the helm._

[Franky] "Dammit what is this feeling?"

_-Soon the same happened to Zoro and the two alongside him, Law falls flat on the ground Sanji falls on his knee Zoro stabbed his two swords, the plain one and the Black-blade with red-Hamon on the ground. Usopp also felt this and falls on the driver's seat, Ain moves and leave him behind. She saw Zoro who are fighting the illness, she then ordered Zoro._

[Ain] "Zoro bring those two over here now."

[Zoro] "Dammit."

_-Before Zoro could go to Law one of the laser was fired directly at trio, continuous laser were shots mercilessly. Ain just watched in horror, when suddenly Ice started to engulf the Pacifista at the front line. Leaving the pacifista behind that line stopping their movements. A person then shows up, a man in his late 40's wearing a sunglasses, and grey-blue bandana covering the top part of his curly hair, an open grey-green winter coat over a white V-neck shirt and a black pants, a black glove only on his right hand, and a black boots his coat has the same logo of the white Pacifista, the emblem of the Neo-Marines. Ain was overjoyed when she saw the person_

[Ain] "Kuzan Sensei, thank god you're here."

_-The curly haired-person named Kuzan ordered Ain_

[Kuzan] "Take those two at that little boat I'll manage to stop this rampaging pacifista. Go."

_-Ain nods at Kuzan's order she then carried Zoro whom are now bleeding to death, back at Mini Merry, then she also carried Law then lastly Sanji. Kuzan then moved at the front of the ice he made earlier, he crouches and touched the ground_

[Kuzan] "Ice Time Capsule."

_-a wave of ice replaces the ice he created before but this time not only the front line but also the other 30 pacifista behind was covered in ice, he then pick up a grey bag at the corner and goes to mini merry, Ain then drives back to sunny. Before reaching the Sunny Kuzan picks a gun from his pocket and aims at the frozen pacifista, he then fired a single bullet that shatters all the ice including the pacifista inside it. Ain and Kuzan throws Zoro and the rest on Board the Sunny as if they were sand bags. Ain jumps towards the deck leaving the Mini Merry to Kuzan, she then approaches Franky._

[Ain] "Franky how can I open the dock for the boat?"

[Franky] "It's not just a boat it's Mini Merry, anyway just super push that button."

_-Ain pushed the button indicated by Franky, the same time the door for the dock opens, Kuzan then parks the Mini Merry back at the dock which closes afterwards, and he saw a ladder and climbs thru it. Being amazed at how the ship can manage to have this kind of docking Kuzan approaches Franky._

[Kuzan] "Franky, do you have new ideas for a battleship? I'm amazed at how you made this kind of ship for the Straw-Hats."

_-hearing his voice and the name straw-hat all of the pirates reacted._

[Everyone] "A….Aokiji!"

_-Kuzan shakes his head at the name the pirates called him_

[Kuzan] "I'm no longer a Marine so please just call me in my real name. It's Kuzan to those who doesn't know"

_-Franky who was praised by Kuzan looked at Ain_

[Franky] "Before we talked I'm going to amazed you with our ship even further, Zoro's Girlfriend can you pull that lever."

_-Ain kicked Franky in the head with a serious expression Zoro who heard this vomited a lot of blood, and Nami despite the fact that she can't move giggled on the floor. Kuzan then stops Ain, ain then pull the lever._

[Franky] "Go Sunny, Coup de Burst."

_-all the unmoving pirates were forced towards the back, Kuzan and Ain grabs hold on something. Luckily no one was shoved out of the Sunny._

[Everyone] "Franky you Idiot."

_-after a while the Sunny landed at a distant sea probably a kilometre or so was travelled, Franky along with Luffy laughs_

[Franky] "Hahaha, At least we super made a distance from them."

_-Ain approaches Franky, and kicked him in the face numerous times, Kuzan halted Ain._

[Kuzan] "You did great, did you sense that the Pacifistas are not over yet?"

_-Franky just shakes his head_

[Franky] "No, I just Super sensed it on a whim."

_-Kuzan gave a deep sigh he then looked over the other pirates laying down at the lawn deck, he then opens his bag and gave a capsule to one of each pirates._

[Nami] "What is this? Medicine how'd you know we would end up like this? Are you a part of this?"

_-Everyone took the medicine, Kuzan then answers._

[Kuzan] "No, we have a spy inside the Marines, he tips us that they will be using the "Cowards tactics" against you."

[Usopp] "Cowards Tactics?"

[Kuzan] "The process of which the target pirates would be given food and drinks either free or paid, that process was band before, but probably because of what you guys did back at Sabaody two years ago, The Tenryubito probably wants you out of this world, so they lift the ban for your crew only."

[Ain] "The food and drinks have medicine added on it and will take 2 hours for it to take effect, and will also lasts for a week if not treated early."

[Kuzan] "Like what Ain said, it'll hinder you from moving for a whole weak. Where is Robin?"

[Brook] "She's in the girl's quarter."

[Kuzan] "Ain give Chopper an extra, Chopper give it to her can you?"

[Chopper] "Yes I will. Why don't you give it to her?"

[Kuzan] "It'll take moment before the medicine will fully take effect, Ain and I will be the guard until then"

_-Chopper nods and he along with everyone took the medicine, 5 minutes have passed when all except Zoro have recovered Chopper then goes to the girl's quarter to give a medicine to Robin. Zoro then yelled while laying down facing the lawn._

[Zoro] "OI, WHY THE HELL CAN'T I STILL MOVE?"

_-Kuzan approaches Zoro and asks him seriously_

[Kuzan] "You like to drink right?"

_-Zoro nods at his question_

[Kuzan] "Red bottle with blue stripes at the neck labelled Hell freezes over, have you tried one?"

_-Zoro nods again, this time Kuzan approaches Nami._

[Kuzan] "You can do things you like to him in a just one weak."

_-Kuzan rethink his words and looked back at Zoro_

[Kuzan] "How many bottles with the same label and design you have drink?"

[Zoro] "Two, what does it matter to you."

_-Kuzan smiled at Nami_

[Kuzan] "Make that two."

_-Nami understand what Kuzan said and smiled at Zoro with naughty looks. Zoro shivers at the looks Nami was giving him_

[Zoro] "You damn witch, what does that look mean?"

[Nami] "Nothing I just made a plan for the next two weeks. (On you)"

[Kuzan] "You'll enjoy this Zoro, believe me."

[Zoro] "How the hell would I believe you!?"

_-Nami approaches Zoro and confiscated his 3 Swords, she then gave it to Ain_

[Zoro] "You Witch, what are you going to do with my swords"

[Nami] "Ain-san can you please treasure his swords for two weeks."

[Ain] "As a member of the Neo Marines I'll confiscate Roronoa's swords."

[Zoro] "You bitch give them back."

_-Ain didn't give the Katana back to Zoro but instead tied it to her back, Nami smiled to what Ain did. After a while Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Law and Kuzan felt a familiar presence. The other pirates looked at Luffy who looked above._

[Zoro] "Bartholomew Kuma"

_-Luffy and the others except Zoro looked above they saw a pacifista heading towards them. The pacifista landed at the lawn deck, and quickly move towards the side of Kuzan and whispers something to him. Kuzan then smirks at Kuma's words._

[Kuzan] "I thought you've become a complete Cyborg who follows orders, Kuma. Everyone lets….."

_-While Kuzan was saying that the Pacifista named Kuma removed his gloves and before Kuzan manages to tell the others the situation lasers started piercing Sunny from behind. Usopp goes behind sunny and used his scope to see who's attacking from he distance, he paled at what he saw a Marine fleets filled with lots of Pacifista was heading towards them, Usopp runs towards the Lawn deck to warn the others. When he returned Kuzan was no longer there, Nami along with Ain was holding their own mouth he then saw Kuma approaches Ain with his palm showing a paw pads forward, Ain vanishes the moment the palm touches her, Zoro was shocked to what he saw. Usopp remembers what happened to them two years ago back at Sabaody._

[Usopp] "(Th…this is bad….is….he….making us separate again?)"

[Zoro] "Bring my swords back, you good-for-nothing Bear"

_-While Zoro was craving for his swords, Robin goes out of the girls quarter she also took the medicine given by Kuzan to Chopper, Chopper who was in a chubby form was grabbing on her sweaters,_

[Chopper] "Robin, I sense Kuma outside we better stay inside."

_-Robin didn't changed her expression, she then said._

[Robin] "It's ok we will be sent to the same place Kuma sent both Kuzan and Ain, a certain place, a beautiful place."

_-Everyone was shocked at the words of Robin, Kuma then goes in front of Robin and touched her then next was Chopper, they both vanished the time Kuma touched them. Luffy along with the others accepted their fate, Zoro smirked knowing that he would be reunited with his swords. Everyone vanished at the front of Luffy, and Zoro asked Luffy_

[Zoro] "Why did you let them be sent to other place, why did you accept?"

[Luffy] "I believe in Robin's words and besides we would only get exhausted, the Pacifistas are already numerous back at that island, add those pursuers at the back, we are strong but we are also outnumbered, my Haki won't be effective against their numbers."

[Zoro] "Then what would you suggests? Two years of training again?"

[Luffy] "Nope, at that same place were going to train along with each other, and find our own way back here, that would be an adventure right? Shishishishishi."

[Zoro] "Idiot, how about Sunny? What would be our ship at that place?"

_-Luffy's eyes widen at what Zoro said, he then asks Kuma who was standing at his front._

[Luffy] "Bear-osan, how about our ship Sunny, will you be …."

_-Luffy vanished before he finished his question, Kuma then answers Luffy's question_

[Kuma] "I'll send it to you don't worry."

_-Zoro was dumbfounded at what he heard_

[Zoro] "….You answered him….when he vanished right?"

[Kuma] "Looks like it. But you heard it anyway, might as well as I send it flying before you."

[Zoro] "What do you mean?"

_-Kuma then kicked Zoro far upwards, then he also jumped and caught Zoro in mid-air and disappears. The Thousand sunny was confiscated by the pursuing Marines and brought to a nearby dock. one of the Marines holding a wanted posters of Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook attached each on the wall with a painted Title 'Straw-Hats-Pirates' on top and 'Disappeared' bellow. The same goes to the wanted poster of Law which has a cross mark with a painted title 'Former Shichibukai Law' and also 'Disappeared' below, Media reporters started to take pictures of the posters. While the Media are busy, two of the marines are having a conversation in secret behind._

[Marine 1] "This is becoming weird right?"

[Marine 2] "You think so too?"

[Marine 1] "Yeah, first the Admiral then now this scums, looks like the tough ones are disappearing one by one."

[Marine 2] "Huh? I thought the Admirals disappearance was not published?"

[Marine 1] "Hmmm, yeah It's not, why do you think they hide it from public?"

[Marine 2] "Are you an Idiot, Pirate might get courage and attack us if they found that out."

_-Little did the two know that a man wearing a coat with a word Vice Admiral was also part of their conversation, the Vice Admiral joined in._

[Vice Admiral] "You're right and once they found out those Marines who leak that info will be considered Traitor and be bought to Impel Down."

[Marine 1] "I…is that so, Men we should stop talking about this now, but still why did Kuma sent those scums away?"

[Marine 2] "Word is that Vega-Punk hated the World Government and found a liking to the Straw-Hats."

[Vice Admiral] "Is that True?"

[Marine 2] "Yes that is what I heard."

[Vice Admiral] "Yeah, I think I heard the same that Vega-Punk hated the World Government because of the likes of both of you."

[Marine 2 + Marine 1] "How come?"

_-Both the Marine turned towards the Vice Admiral_

[Vice Admiral] "I believe you two are not stationed here right?"

[Marine 1 + Marine 2] "Yes, Sir were both going and Zip our mouths"

_-Both Marines bowed and rushes back to where they both stationed. At the Location of Sunny all the Marines were given a break to have dinner, it's already been 2 hours since Luffy and the others were considered disappeared, the Media whom are taking pictures are already gone. Kuma then showed up carrying Zoro with one hand, he then dump Zoro at a nearby boat and covered him with blanket._

[Zoro] "What's you're reason for doing this?"

[Kuma] "I just got orders to do anything for the Straw-Hats not to show up ever again."

[Zoro] "Our Dreams are on th…"

_-Before Zoro finished his statement Kuma had smashed his iron hands on Zoro's head knocking him out. Kuma then approaches the Sunny, he then pushed the Sunny upwards with his bare hands the Sunny also was vanished from the docks, and a Marine saw this and informed all of his subordinates which makes_Kuma to run away leaving the unconscious Zoro behind_._

* * *

**||A Day had Passed||**

_-Red-Line a Massive red-coloured land stretching from north to sought revolving around the world cutting the world in half, a land-mass known to be stretching 10,000 meters deep beneath the sea, considered to be impassable and indestructible, It is also known to bear the Holy Land Mariejoa, the capital of the World Government and also the place of the Tenryubito. The Tenryubito receive the news of the Disappearance of the Straw-Hats, the news also shakes the world. _

_-On a vast sea a famous Pirates was reading the newspaper, dumbfounded he thinks at what he did yesterday. The pirate has a curly-black hair paired with his black beard, he wears a tricorne hat, a black and gold captain's coat over his unbuttoned red-long-sleeved polo that shows his hairy chest, a yellow sash that holds 3 pistols and a wine bottle, a green pants with black marks. He then started talking to himself._

[Pirate] "(What!? The Straw-Hats disappeared!?, I saw something unknown was being sucked at the black hole I created at the middle of the sea, 5, 7, 14, no 15, adding that ship that was sucked before the black hole vanished. 'SIGH' I'm going to try it again sooner and see if something will get caught again. Zehahahhahaha, if that Luffy was sucked by my Black Hole then that's one down, sorry Luffy but that's Life.)"

_-The Black-bearded Pirate put the newspaper behind him and looked at the vast sea_

[Pirate] "How long will it take for them to wake up? ('SIGH') might as well start training my abilities, let's see about 3 hours, my black hole can last for 3 hours without me moving. All right let's try it this time while moving."

_-mean while at the dock were Zoro was lying on a boat, a Marine that is stationed at near Zoro's location open the boat's blanket, he then smirked and rowed the boat away from the dock. Zoro then waked up, feeling the harsh waves of the vast sea, he was shocked to see a Marine rowing a boat, because of the alcohol with an intense 'Cowards tactics' he drunk yesterday. The Marine saw Zoro struggling the Marine then smiled at him._

[Marine] "Don't worry you, I won't hurt you or anything, part of the Neo Marines. I've been asked to help you escape by Kuma."

_-Zoro who's not moving narrowed his eyes towards the Marine who declared he is a Neo Marine._

[Zoro] "You were asked by Kuma? How isn't he doing what he did to us for the favour of the Tenryubito?"

_-The Marine shakes his head while concentrating on rowing the boat it's already 30 minutes since they left the dock._

[Marine] "Nope, Kuma has his consciousness back to him, by us of course but once his job is finished we'll return him to his Cyborg-mind-state who follows orders."

[Zoro] "By you, isn't Aokiji your leader? He supposed to know that Kuma is an ally right?"

[Marine] "Nope, he is our new Sensei all-right but he is not our new leader."

[Zoro] "Then who?"

[Marine] "Our leader said, He is one of your Captain's older brother."

[Zoro] "Luffy's older brother? Luffy's older brother is Ace that is what he told us."

[Marine] "Yes, Ace is one of his two brothers that is what our Leader said. Oh he also said that, If he had some time he'll show himself to Luffy, probably on 'that' place."

[Zoro] "One of Luffy's Brother? 'That' place, what do you mean?"

[Marine] "There is a certain location that Kuma was sent the rest of the Straw-Hat, it's the same location for you too, but we still don't know what will happen to you if you entered that location."

_-The Marine then stopped rowing at a small island, and carried Zoro towards the shore_

[Zoro] "What do you mean by 'entered location'?"

[Marine] "We are using someone's ability to transport you guys to 'That' place."

[Zoro] "How about the Hearts-Pirates?"

[Marine] "Oh you mean Law and his 3 subordinates, they have been tagged along."

_-Zoro sweat drops at the answer of the Marine._

[Zoro] "Have been tagged along? Anyway what's your name?"

[Marine] "Sorry but that's classified."

[Zoro] "You have said, someone's ability right?"

[Marine] "Classified, but in order to go to 'That' place we uses a capable vessel and technique, your ship can't be that capable though, and that's why we used this someone's ability to transport all of you there, along with your ship."

[Zoro] "Do you think Sunny survive that transportation?"

[Marine] "Yes, it should survive the transport, but you should be worry at the impact."

[Zoro] "Impact?"

_-the Marine looked at the sky, a pacifista was heading their location._

[Marine] "Here he comes."

[Zoro] "So it's my time to go now huh."

_-Zoro who was facing the sky saw Kuma falling, Kuma then landed causing a lot of sand to come up due to impact. The Marine then grab Zoro's arm helping him stand._

[Zoro] "Before I go, what is the name of your leader who declared himself as one of Luffy's older brother?"

_-Kuma then removed his glove and then readies to slap away Zoro._

[Marine] "Tell your Captain our leader's name will you?"

[Zoro] "Of course I will, for clarification of this other older brother, I know Luffy knows this himself."

[Marine] "Our leader's name is….'Sabo'."

[Zoro] "Sabo, I'll ask Luffy about him."

_-Kuma then slaps Zoro away with his paw-pads touching Zoro. That day Zoro, last of the Straw-Hats vanished. The Marine together with Kuma goes towards an approaching battleship with a logo of the Neo-Marines._

_-20 hours After Zoro was vanished, the Black-bearded Pirate who was still casting a black smokes on the vast sea. The smokes disappears when he moves, and become stable when he wasn't moving._

[Pirate] "Tch, so it won't truly stay if I move huh."

_-The black-bearded Pirate looked at a nearest island._

[Pirate] "(Tch, those bastards won't even like to be disturbed. What good will happen today?)"

_-Then a silhouette of a person was sucked at the black smoke he was creating and made a light shines from within it. The Black-bearded Pirate was dumbfounded at what he just saw, then the light vanished as if sending the person somewhere was finished. The Black-bearded Pirate shakes his head numerous times._

[Pirate] "I…it happened again the same light appeared when something was sucked in my black hole. Am I dreaming? I probably should get some sleep."

_-The Black-bearded Pirate then dismissed the black smokes he was creating, he then started rowing the boat to the nearest island._

* * *

_-That Time all of the Straw-Hats was send to 'That' Place. The Country of beautiful Sakura tree, the Land of the Rising Sun, 'Japan'._

**||The Land of the Rising Sun||**

_**-At a vast sea, a black shadow filled with lights shoots 15 unknown towards Japan, 8 of which are the Straw-Hats, 4 of the Hearts-Pirates, 2 of the Neo-Marines and 1 ships. No one knows about this except the man who resides at a Windowless Building in the middle of District 7 in Academy City, and two Great Person known at a place no one would wanted to go. And Today another one shoots towards Japan.**_

* * *

_****Well then there you have it the 2__nd__ Chapter of the edited version of Parallel worlds, Twist of Fate****_

_***well for now I'm not going in for Sabo's Details except that he is now the leader of Neo-Marines***_

_***Next chapter will be Zoro's Interrogation and yet Gin's introduction "Yes Gin Ichimaru of bleach are also on this mess"***_

_**Well that's it for now, I hope you wait for the next chapter, It will probably Take days**_

* * *

** To those who are confused on how this Dialog like story goes

" word/s here "

~words are spoken on normal voice like in normal conversation~

' word/s here '

~words are spoken with low voice like whispering~

"( word/s here)"

~words spoken thru the mind like thoughts~

~**BOLD **letters means shouting in conversation.~


	3. Unscientific Experience

*** I do not own both One Piece and To Aru Majutsu no Index

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unscientific Experience**

**||At a Certain Hospital||  
**

* * *

_-It's in the middle of lunch time at Gakuen-Toshi, the streets were busy, and at a certain hospital room a Green-haired-teen was resting in a bed, sound asleep he no longer wears his leather jackets and pants, instead he's wearing a hospital gown, bandages wrapped around his chest was visible due to intense bleeding, a person wearing a doctors gown with a face that resembles that of a frog was looking at him with interests, the Frog-Faced Doctor was known as The Heaven Canceller._

[Doctor] "Intriguing, He's snoring despite the fact that he's losing blood drastically, is this guy even a human?"

[Doctor] "(Sigh, why does this kind of thing always happened to me? This is the 3rd time I'm faced with a weird outsider that's on the verge of death. I wonder where the 1st one is though, after he got healed he left saying crazy things.)"

_-Not long after the rooms door opens, and a twin-pigtail red-haired girl wearing a brown school uniform matched with a blue striped skirt entered the room, the doctor sense her presence. Her name is Shirai Kuroko Lvl 4 teleporter a student of Tokiwadai and a member of judgement._

[Doctor] "Ahh, Shirai Kuroko-san, sorry but the guy's not awakened yet."

_-The red-haired girl named Kuroko puts on a dumbfounded look and sighed_

[Kuroko] "10 consecutive days, and still bleeding like hell. Huh is this guy's snoring."

_-With a shocked expression Kuroko looks at the doctor whom are sweating heavily_

[Doctor] "Add the fact that he's still losing blood."

[Kuroko] "What a weird guy we have huh."

[Doctor] "Well, now that you're here can you watched over for me? He's not the only patient I got."

[Kuroko] "Patient? Ain't he the only one?"

[Doctor] "No, I have another patient here, although he's not the type to go out."

[Kuroko] "You're hiding a person here? Wait don't tell me he's an outsider? As a member of Judgement, please hand that patient Doctor."

_-Kuroko grabs the badge tied around her right arm, the Doctor only sweat drop for a moment._

[Doctor] "Uhh, that's what I think too at first but that guy has a registered I.D. here. If I put thought deep on it, it is also the same for that guy."

[Kuroko] "That guy?"

[Doctor] "Ahh yes, this green-haired teen is the 3rd weirdo I end up healing."

[Kuroko] "3…3rd? You mean 3rd outsider? How come, when?"

[Doctor] "I know it's weird but each of them shows up 1 month after the other."

[Kuroko] "When did this started to happen?"

[Doctor] "A month before the 3rd world war, during Daihaseisai, I recorded it because the 1st one is very suspicious, but because of the 2nd and this 3rd I think all 3 are suspicious."

[Kuroko] "You mean this 3 showed up before, during and after the war?"

[Doctor] "Yes, but the previous two has a recorded I.D. here."

[Kuroko] "Oh, so those two are legal huh?"

[Doctor] "Yeah, anyway watched over that guy for me, I still need to tend for the 2nd guy, unlike this teen that guy has a severed right hand."

[Kuroko] "Ain't this guy a suspicious person too?"

[Doctor] "Well if you put it that way, we got two suspicious person here, one is on the loose though."

[Kuroko] "(Sigh) well anyway, just get going and leave this to me."

[Doctor] "Alright, If you need me I'll be at the Unused Emergency Room at the top most floor below the roof, Kuroko-san I leave it to you then. I'll be going now."

[Kuroko] "Take your time Doctor."

_-The Doctor leaves the room and walked towards the elevator going to the upper floors. 5 hours later Kuroko whom are keeping an eye on the patient while reading a magazine were girls wearing lingerie are on every pages. Suddenly Kuroko's phone rings._

[Kuroko] "Hello, who's this?"

[Girl] "Kuroko-san, it's me Uiharu, I'm with Saten, ahh we…"

_-The girl talking on the phone named Uiharu was interrupted by Kuroko whom are showing an irritated expression._

[Kuroko] "For, 10, con, sec, cu, tive, days, (Sigh), we're on 4th floor room 408, geez next time write it on a sheet of paper will you."

[Uiharu] "Sorry, Kuroko-san."

_-Kuroko hangs up the phone call and returned to her previous position reading the lingerie magazine, not long after she felt the hospital shaking slightly, she then heard simultaneous explosion outside._

[Kuroko] "(Wha..what? at this time, who the hell on their right set of mind would attack a hospital?)"

_-Kuroko hurried to the window with a stern look and looked outside, Kuroko's eyes widened at what she saw, a chestnut-short-haired girl wearing the same school uniform as her is kneeling in the middle of the parking lot, not long after a simultaneous explosion occurred towards the girl's location, the girl elegantly dodge the explosions as if she was only attacked by a baby. The girl is named Misaka Mikoto the number 3 of 7 Lvl 5 Espers of Academy City. While watching from the room with teary eyes Kuroko silently whispered "Onee-sama", Kuroko grabs her phone and dialled a number_

[Kuroko] "Hello, Uiharu? Get your ass up here this inst…?"

_-The room's door opens, Kuroko's Jaw nearly hits the floor for what she saw, two persons entered the room one is a girl with a long black-hair with a white flower on the left side and the other was a girl with a short-black haired wearing a flower decorated hairband, both girls are wearing a white school uniform with blue ribbon matched with long blue skirt. The girl with flower-hairband was carrying a fruit basket while holding a Phone with a frown look on her face._

_-The girl with long black-hair is Saten Ruiko Lvl 0 and the girl with short-black hair is Uiharu Kazari Lvl 1 member of Judgement both girls are a student of Sakugawa Middle School._

[Uiharu] "(Sigh) you don't have to say 'get your ass up here' that loud you know."

[Saten] "Fufufu, our Tokiwadai girl are showing misconduct."

[Kuroko] "Now's not the time for lecture, I'm sure you two felt it right?"

[Saten] "Fufufu, changing the topic are we? But you're right we sensed it."

_-Uiharu nods after Saten_

[Uiharu] "Were is the Doctor?"

[Kuroko] "Top most floor below the roof, find the unused E.R. he said he'll be there."

[Saten] "Unused E.R.? seems suspicious to me."

_-Uiharu puts the fruit basket on the floor and hurried towards the stairs, elevator in this kind of situation is not an option._

[Kuroko] "You know what to do, Saten?"

_-Saten gives Kuroko a Salute and winks._

[Saten] "Yes, Mam, I'll guard this guy with all my best."

[Kuroko] "(Sigh) I'll leave it to you then."

_-Kuroko then disappeared within seconds near the window_, Saten then pick up the fruit basket Uiharu was carrying before and puts it in the side table near the bed, she then puts out an Iaito underneath the bed where the green-haired-teen is lying, she then sits at the sofa near the bed.

[Saten] "(SIGH) Well sorry Aniki but I'll have to protect you with this Katana Imitation, unlike those two I'm just an ordinary person, (Sigh, I think learning some magic trick won't be bad, at least to please myself on being this useless Lvl 0)."

_-While Saten was looking down at her Iaito the green-haired-teen's eyes opened slightly._

* * *

**||At The Parking Lot||**

_-Kuroko sneaks at the bushes decorating the hospitals parking lot, she is analysing the situation Mikoto was in, and all she can see was Mikoto alone. Without seeing anyone except Mikoto a man voice was heard._

[MAN] "Buwahahahaha, is this all you got number 3? You are nothing compared to me at this rate, so you better hand over the person you are taking care off to us."

[Mikoto] "Like hell I will, and what do you mean I'm nothing compared to you? Even though I can't see you your attacks are useless."

[Kuroko] "(Wha…what can't see? Is onee-sama against someone who's invisible? And did this guy said us?)"

[MAN] "Anyway were having a fight for about an half an hour now, so allow me to name myself. My name is…"

_-Before the man speaks his subordinates jump off from the top of the hospital shouting his name._

[Sub 1] "Absalom-sama the doors at the roof are locked."

[Sub 2] "Absalom-sama we can't infiltrate the hospital without destroying the locks."

[Sub 1 + Sub 2] "Ehh? Where are you Absalom-sama?"

[Mikoto] "So your name was Absalom huh? Now show yourself"

_-Without realising, the man named Absalom shows himself up revealing a person with lion face wearing a priest like robe, he is at the balcony of the opposite building of the hospital. A vain pops up from his forehead._

[Absalom] "You fools I told you to do anything necessary to take that person, I need that swordsman's body right this instant."

[Sub 2] "Ehh? But you ordered us to sneak inside without raising any suspicion."

_-Mikoto and Kuroko sweat drops on the conversation._

[Absalom] "Now that you have shown yourself along with me attack that hospital now. Now as for you Number 3 or should I say Railgun, ace of Tokiwadai, yes my name is Absalom, Absalom of the Graveyard"

_-Absalom's subordinates nods and readied their firearms aiming at the hospital wall, Mikoto on the other side shows a dumbfounded look same with Kuroko whom are hiding in bushes. Both girl have the same thought in mind._

[Mikoto + Kuroko] "(Of the graveyard huh, you don't look like a human to me)"

_-Absalom jumps from the balcony towards the parking lot and turned himself invisible, he landed on the ground making the dust around the area scatter, and Mikoto saw this and shoot 3 to 5 electric shocks towards Absalom, who then receives it with open hands._

_-Absalom cough a lot after receiving the shocks, his cloth is now burned revealing a different set of body parts combined by the visible stitches._

_Mikoto and Kuroko was dumbfounded at what they saw, and their though are once again in unison._

[Mikoto + Kuroko] "He's not a human after all."

_-Absalom Laughed his heart out, and stopped for a moment_

[Absalom] "Shocked? Mikoto-chan take a look on how good looking I am."

_-Absalom continued his laughing mayhem, while again both girls are in a dumbfounded look._

[Mikoto] ("Goodlooking? What part? I think even your brain is toast the same with your body.)"

[Kuroko] "(Oh God no the world is ending. Sigh anyway, Onee-sama you can handle that dog food, I'll handle the cat foods)"

_-Kuroko then teleported 2 of her spikes towards Absalom subordinates piercing the weird style weapon the two are carrying causing the weapon to explode. She then teleported herself behind Mikoto._

[Mikoto] "So you're at the hospital huh, Kuroko. Well you handle those subordinates I'll handle this beast"

[Kuroko] "Yes, my Onee-sama."

_ -Absalom put on a serious look and puts both his arms forward towards Mikoto and Kuroko._

[Absalom] "Sleep tight little princes."

_-Mikoto and Kuroko moves out of the way, their former location was caught in an explosion._

[Mikoto] "You're Magic trick is getting old although I can't see it I can sense it Doggy."

[Absalom] "Don't take me lightly, you little…"

_-Before Absalom finish talking 5 spikes hits his lower body 2 on each legs and one on the-worst-place-to-be-hit-if-you're-a-man. The one who sends those spikes is Kuroko. She then teleported 2 meters away from Absalom and made a victory pose_

[Kuroko] "A hit to the gut, Strike!"

[Mikoto] "Don't overdo it Kuroko"

[Kuroko] "Yes, Onee-sama"

_-Absalom whom are wiggling on the floor because of the Ultimate-Pain he received. Tried to spit out a few words._

[Absalom] "Da….dammit….where's….the…back…up?...(pant pant ughhhhhh) dammit….it…hurts…."

_-One of Absalom's men then shouts_

[Sub 1] "Absalom-sama, our Backup is here, and it seems 'big time'"

[Mikoto + Kuroko] "Big Time?"

[Absalom] "Dammit….I…..can't….even….laugh….anyway….both….of… "

[Sub 2] "Both of you are doomed that is what Absalom-sama wanted to say."

_-Mikoto, Kuroko and Absalom sweat drops on the subordinate interfering._

[Mikoto + Kuroko] "Were not asking."

[Sub 2] "How rude. I just wanted Absalom-sama to stop talking due to his situation."

[Absalom] "(How can you speak casual to the enemy?)"

[Mikoto + Kuroko] "How can you speak casual to us?"

[Sub 2] "Oh shoot were enemies."

[Absalom] "(You just realise it by now? Why do I end up with Idiot Subordinates like this?)"

[Sub 1] "Take cover!"

_-After hearing those words the subordinate near Absalom tried to carry him away, Absalom then turned himself into invisible causing his subordinate to be invisible too. On the other hand the two girls sensed something above, they both looked up and saw a huge man falling._

[Kuroko] "What is that?"

[Mikoto] "Kuroko let's move out"

_-Without further notice Kuroko grabs Mikoto's hand and teleported near the hospitals wall._

**||At the Hospital lobby||**

_-Uiharu is now together with the Doctor, they stayed at the 1__st__ floor lobby, both of them have puzzling look. They both witnessed it outside the hospital. What seems to be a commotion at the parking lot is only visible thru the windows but not on the outside. They both know if they call the anti-skill they will only laughed at them. Only a phones ring broke their puzzlement. Uiharu took her phone and answers._

[Uiharu] "Hello?"

[Saten] "Uiharu what's the news?"

[Uiharu] "Nothing as usual."

[Saten] "Anyway, the patient is now awake, and he seems to dislike his patient gown and wanted to change to his clothes. Oh he found it, and he's wearing it by now."

[Uiharu] "You didn't stop him?"

[Saten] "I tried but, he took my only weapon. He said he'll need it."

[Uiharu] "No matter what happened don't let him go away. Doctor let's move, the patient is now awake."

[Doctor] "Let's go then."

_-Uiharu then closed the phone and runs to the room where the green-haired-teen is staying._

**||At the Room||**

_-Let me Go. Those words rang thru out the Hospital. Saten who are smiling while hugging a green-haired-teen wearing a unbuttoned leather jacket matched with a leather pants and shoes. Their situation is like that of a man leaving his girl behind._

[Saten] "Huh? You don't want to do some naughty stuff with me?"

[Teen] "Grrrr, just shut up and let me go."

[Saten] "I won't. Fufufu sweetheart."

[Teen] "Swe…sweetheart? Who the hell are you?"

[Saten] "(Ohhh how cute, time to put things to higher level)"

_-Saten puts on a shocked expression and looked at the teen's eyes with teary eyes._

[Saten] "Wh….who am I? Ho….how could you forget about me after every night this past few months."

[Teen] "After every night this past few months? Who the hell are you? Answer me?"

[Saten] "I am your wife."

[Teen] "Whaa….what?"

[Saten] "(Wow what cute reaction. Anyway let's move another level)"

_-Before Saten can make another play Uiharu creeps behind her and tied the Green-haired-teen to the bed._

[Teen] "What the? Another one? And a frog?"

_-The teen looked at the Frog-faced-Doctor with a shocked expression._

[Doctor] "Sorry for being Frog-face, Marimo."

_-The teen was shocked to what the Doctor said_

[Teen] "Ma….marimo…..Ugggggg. That Shitty Cook is the one at fault here. Hugging all the actions fighting that facifista. I slice and dice him to pieces."

_-everyone on the room sweat drops on the words stated by the teen._

[Everyone] "Slice and Dice? With What? With That?"

[Doctor] "Saten that's your Iaito right?"

[Uiharu] "How can he cut something with an Imitation?"

[Saten] "He's probably out of his mind."

_-Behind the commotion a man wearing a long white coat leaning at the wall was listening to their conversation the man simply whispers "Interesting", the green-haired-teen looked at the direction the man was standing as if he can see the man thru the wall_

[Teen] "I can cut anything. Can you hear that whoever you are?"

_-The 2 girls and the Doctor looked at each other and to the location the Teen was staring at._

[Man] "Ohhh, so you can sense me huh?"

_-The man then showed himself revealing a silver-haired-teen with a narrowed eyes and an irritating grin, wearing a long white coat over his white hakama._

[Doctor] "(Sigh) so you have been wondering around again huh, Gin."

[Saten] "A teen wearing a Hakama."

[Uiharu] "Who are you?"

_-The teen named Gin widened his grin, making the Green-haired-teen grin back at him._

[Gin] "My, where's my manners. Anyway, my Name is Ichimaru Gin."

_-The green-haired-teen then looked at the window as if he can see right thru it, he then shouted._

[Teen] "Get out of the room."

_-Before they can get out the room was blown up good._

* * *

**||At the Parking Lot||**

_-Mikoto and Kuroko was shocked to what the saw, a huge man with an Animal skin stitched from different animals, wearing only a pants with paw prints and a hat with bear ears. On its shoulder a silhouette of a man can be seen. The man speaks_

[Man] "Absalom. What is this mess you made?"

[Absalom] "Can't…speak…"

[Man] "You seem to be in pain anyway, do you know what must be done now?"

[Sub 2] "The hero faction was supposed to attack the underworld. And us as a part of the Khaos Brigade must you Siegfried-sama to attack one of the Maous, Ajuka Beelzebub. Whom are said to be staying up here."

[Absalom] "You…..idi…ot….you….leaked….too…much…info…"

_-The Man named Siegfried jumps towards the Subordinate._

[Siegfried] "It has been change, I won't be needing your useless animal of a leader. Carry him to safety."

[Absalom] "Useless?.how…you….dare…say…that."

[Siegfried] "I dare say this after you gave us the Pacifistas like this guy here, is that what you wanted to say? Well we are grateful but we hate your cockiness. Georg Bring the Trash to safety will you."

_ -Mikoto and Kuroko whom are just watching, was shocked that a black hole appeared on the ground and sucks Absalom's body. Siegfried then walked towards the two, revealing a white-haired man in a businessman suit, with lots of swords on his waist._

[Siegfried] "Sorry for the commotion girls but I'll have you fight with this guy as an exchange for the Trash earlier."

[Mikoto] "Fight? That thing?"

[Siegfried] "Yes this Pacifista"

[Mikoto] "Pacifista?"

[Siegfried] "An opposite this guy here is extremely dangerous."

[Mikoto] "And you want us to fight it while you cower behind?"

[Siegfried] "Cower behind? O.K. I'll cower at least I'm not your enemy."

[Kuroko] "Don't be too cocky."

[Siegfried] "Same to you, Princess."

[Kuroko] "Go to hell, you bastard."

[Siegfried] "After I'm done With the Maou I will."

[Mikoto] "Maou?"

[Siegfried] "It's better to not know anything out of this city, it'll only harm you."

[Kuroko] "You're just scared."

[Siegfried] "I don't have time for you, anyway if you defeat this guy I'll play with you. Attack them"

_-The Pacifista looked at Mikoto and Kuroko, then it opened its mouth where in lights are gathering, much to the girls surprise, it shoots laser from its mouth. The two girls dodge it elegantly, by the time they looked at the Pacifista it has its palm opened and are aim at them both, it too shoot laser. Siegfried who are watching 3 meters away from the fight smiled slightly_

[Siegfried] "Wonderful this girls can fight huh. But they are not qualified to be one of us. Hmmm, so must be that target the trash wanted to collect, let's see how valuable you are, Join the fight if you want, I still plenty of time."

_-Siegfried looked towards a certain window were a Green-haired-teen was looking at him piercingly, much to his and the teens disgrace the room where the green-haired-teen was, was blown to smithereens by the lasers._

[Siegfried] "Well, Life is too short for you I guess."

_-Siegfried looked at the Pacifista who suddenly stopped attacking, the pacifista is looking at the blown up room as if scanning something._

[Siegfried] "Could it be? That guy is tough huh?"

[Mikoto] "Kuroko now."

_-While the Pacifista and Siegfried are looking at the blown up room, the two girls attacked them both at blind spot, Mikoto shoots her signature Railgun towards the Pacifista while Kuroko shoots all of her Spikes towards Siegfried's vital location. Much to the girls dismay their attacks are useless, the Pacifista didn't flinch and Siegfried blocked all of Kuroko's attacks with his sword while looking at Mikoto._

[Siegfried] "Ahhh, so you are the number 3 of the 7 level 5, you are railgun, right?"

[Mikoto] "So what if I am?"

[Siegfried] "You need to be a swordsman that can cut thru anything if you want to defeat our customized Pacifista."

[Kuroko] "Swordsman, like you? Wand what do you mean customized?"

[Siegfried] "This Pacifista is a Customized Pacifista, although this one is a prototype that exceeds the original Shichibukai and the Cloned Pacifista"

_-Mikoto trembles at the word Cloned_

[Mikoto] "C…cloned?"

[Siegfried] "Yes, but I don't know the real background behind this Pacifista, all I know is that they were made resembling a Shichibukai? In can you want to ask, I too don't know what a Shichibukai is."

_-Kuroko Teleported towards Mikoto._

[Kuroko] "Does this mean you can defeat this?"

[Siegfried] "Yes. We made it so that only Cao Cao and the rest of the group are the only ones who can defeat."

[Pacifista] "Target Sighted. Confirming Bounty"

[Mikoto] "Wait that room has civilians on it."

[Kuroko] "Uiharu was there they probably have escaped."

[Siegfried] "I don't think that all of them has escaped, Our Pacifistas the same as the original Pacifistas can detect target that was programmed to be hunt down."

_-The Pacifista Opened its mouth aimed its palm towards the blown up room._

[Pacifista] "Target Confirmed, 120,000,000 Beli bounty, Pirate Hunter, Ror….."

_Before the Pacifista finishes talking a silhouette of a teen was seen to jump towards it, soon a sound of slicing was heard then Pacifista Itself was cut into Half._

[Mikoto] "Who the hell did that?"

[Kuroko] "It's probably the 2nd suspicious person the Doctor was talking about."

[Mikoto] "Suspicious Person?"

[Siegfried] "Ohhh wonderful, so probably the rumoured Pirate Hunter, huh? The 1st mate of the Straw-hat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro."

[Mikoto + Kuroko] "Roronoa Zoro?"

_-A sound of a sword being sheathed back to its scabbard was heard, the silhouette walks over the sliced pacifista revealing a Green-haired-teen. Both Mikoto and Kuroko was shocked to what they saw._

[Siegfried] "You look to young to be the rumoured Pirate Hunter."

_-The Green-haired-teen named Zoro smirks. While explaining Zoro tied the scabbard to hi hip_

[Zoro] "Don't ask me, I was also shocked to see myself like this, but no matter what appearance I have, it seems my skill is still intact."

_-Uiharu and the others rushed towards the scene using the parking lot entrance, Kuroko saw them and grabs Mikoto and teleported to their location._

[Saten] "Are they having a swordfight?"

[Kuroko] "Probably, but at any costs we mustn't interfere."

[Doctor] "You got that right, I can see it in that teen's eyes, the will to fight."

[Uiharu] "The will to fight huh."

[Kuroko] "Aren't you guys in the room?"

[Doctor] "Ohhh yeah, Gin did something to cover us from the explosion."

[Mikoto + Kuroko] "Gin?"

[Uiharu] "Yeah Doctor who is he? Is he the one you're looking for when I met you at the hallway?"

[Kuroko] "Don't tell me that guy is the 2nd suspicious person?"

[Doctor] "You got that right, He is the one I tends on the unused E.R. We met him listening to our conversation in the Teen's room."

[Kuroko] "Where is he now?"

[Doctor] "-"

[Kuroko] "You lost him?"

[Saten] "I thought he follows us to here?"

[Uiharu] "I think he's still on the room?"

_-Uiharu points towards Gin whom are looking from the blown up room._

[Kuroko] "What a creepy guy? I hate to look at him grinning like that."

[Doctor] "Be used to it."

[Mikoto] "Kuroko, call the Anti-skill, I think this will be a mess."

[Doctor] "No need, what happens here doesn't affect the outside."

[Mikoto] "What do you mean?"

_-The Doctor stops talking, Uiharu looked around the parking lot in disbelief, both of them witnessed something that cannot be explained. They now look at the two swordsman whom are ready to fight each other._

_-While the Doctor and the Girls are having a conversation. Siegfried readied his swords on his both his hands._

[Zoro] "Ittoryu vs. Nitoryu, Let's test your skill."

[Siegfried] "O.k. but before we start let me introduced myself to you."

[Zoro] "Suit yourself, I'll defeat you anyway."

[Siegfried] "Cocky are we, anyway my name is Siegfried, I'm the descendant of the Hero Siegfried of the Nordic legends, the original of this sword named Gram."

[Zoro] "Is that so, well I'm Roronoa Zoro, the Swordsman who'll cut your Gram."

_-sThe swordsman clash their sword on its other, Zoro holds the sword in two hands and slashes towards Siegfried who blocks it with one sword wielded in one hand. Zoro gave a smirk so does Siegfried. The two gave one slash after the other, Siegfried still uses one sword to block and uses the Gram to attack, Zoro on the other hand have a hard time giving a descent slash, all his attacks are being stopped halfway, the fight lasted for half an hour, They both distanced themselves from each other._

[Siegfried] "Is that all? I just wondering how can you cut thru that Pacifista if you can't even make a slice on me?"

[Zoro] "I'm just testing you, but if you want I'll be serious in fighting you."

_-The two continued their swordfight, this time Zoro uses one hand to wield the sword, while his idle hand holds the scabbard which he uses to block Siegfried's attack, their fight are now even, but still no one has a chance to cut each other, until Zoro widened his eye and returned the scabbard to his belt, and he got hold of two swords from the back of Siegfried. Zoro then tied both sheathed sword to his belt and unsheathed the other._

[Siegfried] "Ohhh, two swords vs. two swords huh?"

[Zoro] "NO, I call this Nitoryu."

[Siegfried] "Ain't that the same?"

[Zoro] "Using two swords and Nitoryu is different."

[Siegfried] "I'm dying to know, Sensei."

_- Siegfried Rushed towards Zoro. Zoro then sheathed both swords and put the other one to his left belt_

[Zoro] "Nitoryu Iai"

_- Siegfried readied for a cross slash. But unfortunately for him Zoro is no longer on his front and one of his sword is broken. Siegfried was shocked._

[Zoro] "Rashomon"

[Siegfried] "What? How?"

_-The sword Zoro got from Siegfried was also broken. The Girls whom are watching from the distance was in awe, seeing how the swordsman defeated, Siegfried. Suddenly something crept out of Siegfried's back a hand with a scale of a lizard it got hold a sword with lights emanating from it. Then a voice of a man interrupted Siegfried._

[Man] "We better get moving, Siegfried."

[Siegfried] "Georg? Hmmm, that so?"

[Zoro] "What you're gonna run?"

[Siegfried] "No, I have something I need to do."

_-The owner of the voice named Georg showed itself, the man was wearing a black ritual cloth, and a thin framed square glasses._

[Georg] "Cao Cao's orders. We must not fail."

[Zoro] "It's still not evening you know."

[Siegfried] "Don't worry lets fight again sometimes."

[Georg] "Anyway, the Oppai Dragon's group are on the move towards Ajuka's location."

_-The girls blushed towards hearing the word Oppai. Zoro on the other hand sweat drop a little._

[Siegfried] "Isn't he dead?"

[Georg] "It is Rias group to be precise."

[Siegfried] "The Switch-Princess? What a Pain. Let's go."

_-The girls are now all red towards hearing Switch Princess. Both Siegfried and Georg was sucked in towards the black hole below their feet, and together with a blinding lights, everything around them changes the blown up room was back to normal, except for the explosions caused by Absalom._

[Zoro] "(Sigh)"

_-Zoro then drops to his knees, everyone rushed towards him._

[Uiharu] "Ehhh, he fall down."

[Mikoto] "Kuroko, quick teleport him towards the emergency room."

[Kuroko] "Onee-sama, why are you so worried towards that beast?"

[Mikoto] "Just do it."

_-Kuroko teleported to Zoro's location only to find out that he is just sleeping. Kuroko kicks the head of Zoro so hard that the swordsman was awakened rudely._

[Zoro] "You bitch, why you have to do that."

[Kuroko] "What? What did you call me?"

[Zoro] "Bitch."

_-Kuroko slaps Zoro nonstop until his cheeks are coloured red._

[Doctor] "O.K. looks like the patient is still alive and kicking."

[Saten] "Do you think he can survive Kuroko's Wrath?"

[Uiharu] "If he defeated that guy, with an Iaito, probably he could."

[Mikoto] "Iaito?"

[Uiharu] "The sword he used to cut that, what is that thing?"

[Mikoto] "He used an Imitation to do that?"

[Doctor] "Likewise, anyway, Kuroko-san put him to sleep will you, and don't overdo it"

[Kuroko] "Like hell, I'll kill this BASTARD."

_-Gin who have watched everything from the top, didn't even change his expression, but instead he widened his grin to that of an intimidating mask. He then turned his back to the window and walks outside the room._

[Gin] "No matter how top you are, you won't survive a bitch slap. If you survive that you truly are Interesting, Roronoa Zoro, what a weird name and hair colour, just like that strawberry."

_-after a minute Zoro was totally been knockout by Kuroko, The Doctor Carried him back to his designated Room, after a minute all the girls left the Hospital._

* * *

**||At the Window less Building||**

_-The White-haired Man floating upside down, was looking at a monitor, he was smiling. His name is Aleister Crowley, the founder and leader of the Academy City. He was watching a certain hospital from the previous hours recording to the present time of the same date._

[Aleister] "Hmmm, Even though I can't see it, I know that someone used a Dimension Lost to this hospital. That leaves me to only one conclusion, the Sacred Gears are moving, It won't be too long until one representative of the 3 great power shows up in my City. As I thought someone creeps in without permission."

_-Aleister looks towards the new figure, a figure of a gentleman emanating a warm light, he is wearing white robe, and his eyes are so innocent that one glance you will think you are clean of your sins. His hair is coloured gold, same as to the twelve wings growing from his back, yes a wings that of an Angel. Aleister smiled towards seeing the man._

[Aleister] "Am I clear of all my sins? Leader of the Seraph, Michael."

_-The gentleman named Michael smiled back, his smile are radiating warm feelings._

[Michael] "You will be cleared of your sins if you stop making toys out of the humans. You are also one of them are you not?"

[Aleister] "I will stop eventually, I f I reached my goal, that is."

[Michael] "A goal that is unknown towards the Alliance of the Great-Three-Factions."

[Aleister] "Alliance? So that's what happened huh? Do you want my help too?"

[Michael] "If we need it we will, but that is not why I am here."

[Aleister] "Then why are you here?"

[Michael] "I am here to warn you about the magicians that are under the Khaos Brigade."

[Aleister] "Khaos Brigade? You mean those old Maous? "

[Michael] "Not only the Old Maou Faction but also the Descendants of the Heroes."

[Aleister] "An alliance between the descendants and the old Maous are an apocalyptic dream come true."

[Michael] "You can say that, but also lots of magicians are in it."

[Aleister] "I know, someone made one of the hospital as a playground today."

_-Michael only looked to Aleister with a doubtful look._

[Michael] "What? Today? But how, underworld was under attack by the Hero's Faction."

[Aleister] "Hell is under attack? Who would do such a thing?"

[Michael] "Cao Cao, the wielder of the True Longinus."

[Aleister] "True Longinus, what a pain. Who can defeat someone like that? Send me news if something new occurs."

[Michael] "I will, I'll be roaming this city for now."

[Aleister] "Before you go. Do all of them know it?"

[Michael] "No, Only Aqua of the back and Terra of the Left knows. Oh and I apologies to what those two have to do in order to preserve the truth."

[Aleister] "So Fiamma, has no clue at all?"

[Michael] "Fiamma, He thinks he is just an extraordinary magician. He doesn't even believe in the truth. Gabriel even hated that guy for summoning An Absurd Archangel that has the same name as hers."

[Aleister] "I thought Aqua holds the right to wield the same power as Gabriel?"

[Michael] "We didn't gave our power with the same level to those guys, Aqua knows that, or should I say Aqua didn't like the Idea to use a Seraphs power. We only gave a 10 percent level of our power to them, but still they can't use it properly only Aqua do.

[Aleister] "What can you say to Fiamma's actions?"

[Michael] "He became foolish, He already know that one cannot clean the sins of the whole world, and yet he pushed thru, even if it meant him being the villain."

[Aleister] "That's all I wanted to know."

[Michael] "Looks like Fiamma joined another party of magicians to pursue his dreams."

[Aleister] "I know, I got the feeling he will show himself around."

[Michael] "I'll stay in this city here for a week."

_-The conversation ends, the light that engulfs the room vanishes and the lights from the circuits remains. Aleister who are left alone again smiled, and stated "True Longinus, How interesting"._

* * *

**||At the Entrance of Academy City||**

_-A short-black-haired man with sideburns long enough to reach the chins was smiling sarcastically at the toll gate he is wearing a Red suit matched with a yellow tie over his blue shirt matched with a white pants and black shoes. He was riding a white Fiat 500 2007 model, along with him is a bearded man wearing a black suit matched with black tie over a white shirt and black pants and shoes, his eyes were covered by a cowboy hat. the man wearing a cowboy hat looked at the sarcastically laughing driver._

[Man 2] "Will you stop that, all those guys back at the Toll gate is looking at you as if you're already notorious here?"

[Man 1] "Come on will you, it's already been a month and I want to greet the doctor who saved me. That's why I am like this."

[Man 2] "(Sigh) Do you think they are here?"

[Man 1] "Probably those two got ahead of us yesterday right."

[Man 2] "She mustn't do anything that will make us fail, I wanted to return back home."

[Man 1] "Don't worry everything will be all right."

[Man 2] "Anyway, remember there is only two option for that machine, its either it will send us back home or it will take someone from our home to here."

[Man 1] "Don't you think it would be fun if someone we know was brought here?"

[Man 2] "It won't be fun, I don't want to go to jail in this tight Security City."

[Man 1] "Oww come on, if it brought in someone from our home then well find them and we all be using it to return us back home."

[Man 2] "You Idiot that machine would take a weak to recharge."

[Man 1] "Much more time to find those guys that will be brought in."

[Man 2] "You're planning to extend your stay here huh?"

[Man 1] "Of course, I'm planning to at least get some free luxurious item as a souvenir"

[Man 2] "Once a thief always a thief."

[Man 1] "Come on now Jigen."

_-The bearded-man named Jigen move to the back of the car and slept leaving the Driver behind smilling._

[Man 1] "(Sigh) Doctor we will meet again."

* * *

_****Well this is the third Chapter, next chapter will be about the other guys location****_

_***Sorry for the Long wait, I have so many things I had to do thus I don't have time to make a story, but anyway, I can't wait to write the best Situation I have on my mind, but it will revolve around a certain Elementary student chasing someone in Academy City. A hint would be the 1__st__ weirdo the Doctor met During Daihaseisai._

_***In One Piece after the Straw-hats obtained the Mera-Mera no mi._

_***In To Aru Majutsu no Index few days before the Ichihanaransai._

_*** The Next Chapter will probably take much longer to be posted._

* * *

** To those who are confused on how this Dialog like story goes

" word/s here "

~words are spoken on normal voice like in normal conversation~

' word/s here '

~words are spoken with low voice like whispering~

"( word/s here)"

~words spoken thru the mind like thoughts~

~**BOLD **letters means shouting in conversation.~


	4. Unexpected Hope

_***I do not own both One Piece and To Aru Majutsu no Index_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Hope**

**||At a Certain School outside the City||**

* * *

_**-**__Outside Gakuen-Toshi, 11 days before Absalom Attacks Gakuen-Toshi's Hospital, the rest of the Straw-hats reaches a place were no human would dare go thru. Especially their captain. 10 days later the day before Absalom attacks, the place that no one would dare go was in a greater crisis, a crisis that may end the whole worlds balance if not taken seriously._

_-On an elegantly looking school outside Academy City, on one of the rooms of its old school building. A loud shout of hunger was heard, the voice is of a boy in need of great help, no one can hear him, even the animals senses can't reach him. The Boy's Agony irritated the person deep in thought inside the same room. The Person is a man in his 20's he has a jet-black-hair with blonde-bangs, he wears a white-hip-long-coat over his brown businessman's suit. His eyes can be seen reddish due to tears still flowing in his eyes, then it echoed again, the boy's agony._

[Boy] "MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT!"

_-The man snaps and shouted at the Boy._

[Man] "Will you cut that out! You already have eaten a food for almost a hundred people."

[Boy] "Ehh? But that over an hour ago. I am still hungry."

[Man] "What a munching machine are you. Alright tomorrow you will eat a lot of food after all of this is over."

_-The Man reaches for the door to leave the room, but the Boy stopped him halfway._

[Boy] "Say old-man, why are you crying?"

[Man] "I'm not crying."

[Boy] "Ehh. Then why are tears flowing from your eyes?"

[Man] "I SAID I AM NOT CRYING."

[Boy] "?. I asked why are tears flowing from your eyes, I didn't ask why are you crying. Shishishi, What a weird old-man."

_-The Man looked at the Boy whom are Grinning, his teeth shines across the dim-lighted room._

[Man] "Hmm. idiot that that's the same."

[Boy] "Ehh, Is that so?"

[Man] "I lost someone deer to me, to us, a good perverted friend, and also a student."

[Boy] "I didn't ask that."

[Man] "YOU BASTARD YOU ASK WHY THE HELL I'M CRYING."

[Boy] "So you are crying, I thought you said you're not? Shishishishishi"

[Man] "I can't keep up with your logic."

[Boy] "Lo…logia? I'm a Paramecia."

[Man] "(He doesn't even understand what I'm talking about right?) Paramecia?"

[Boy] "You don't know that? You truly am a Weird old-man."

[Man] "To both of us you are the most weirdo. Why does Sirzechs even ordered me to lock you here?"

[Boy] "You mean that red-haired guy? He didn't even have the chance to catch me."

[Man] "(So it is true that Sirzechs destroyed a lot of mountain to catch a monkey.) What did you do to piss that guy?"

[Boy] "I called him a pervert, in front of so many guests."

[Man] "You just called him that?"

[Boy] "Yeah, he was hitting on the younger Red-haired girl."

[Man] "What exactly did you call him?"

[Boy] "Perverted SisCon."

[Man] "Hahahaha, right on the spot, Hahaha."

[Boy] "That red-haired girl is his little sister right?"

[Man] "By the way how come you can escape Sirzechs for almost 2 hours (Normal human can't escape a Maou like him even in less than half an hour you'll be dead but you manage to extend your life for 2 hours.)"

[Boy] "Kenbunshoku no Haki."

[Man] "Kenbunshoku no Haki? What is that?"

[Boy] "?. You truly are a weird old-man, you don't know about devil-fruits and Haki."

[Man] "You're the weirdest one, (Sigh) did you really evaded all of Sirzechs attacks?"

[Boy] "No, most of them nearly killed me, his attacks are ridiculously huge I can't even escape it."

[Man] "(But here you are alive and breathing.) How did he catch you?"

[Boy] "He cornered me using those huge orbs, I nearly got killed you know."

[Man] "Those are not orbs those are used to destroy earth, and kill a seraph."

[Boy] "Man that guy was probably pissed, he didn't stopped for almost two hours, and lucky someone saved me."

[Man] "You mean he caught you the first attack?"

[Boy] "Yeah, someone move me to another location, but after I saw him stopped, I returned for my Straw-hat."

[Man] "(So the rumours of you surviving an attack from a Maou is false.) Who is this person who saved you?"

[Boy] "I don't know, I think it is a dragon though."

[Man] "So that's why tannin was gone during Sirzechs bombardment."

_-The reddishness of the Man's eyes was gone, he was having a fun while having a conversation with the Boy. Unknown to the Man the boy glared towards the door as if he can see someone thru it._

[Boy] "Shishishishishi, so you are here huh?"

[Man] "You felt that too? Hey you the door is open come join the conversation."

_-The door opened and a black-haired teenager showed up, he was wearing a white hat with black turtle-marks, a long-black coat with a yellow turtle-marks on the left arm with a smiley the bottom part of the coat has the same turtle-marks and smiley, the coats zip-line was also yellow matched with navy blue pants and black shoes. The teen was also carrying a long Katana that has its scabbard designed with plus sign from top to the opening, it has its hand guard designed with cotton. He holds the katana with his gloves covered with blood, the glove is that of the Doctors used in operating Patients in E.R. The Boy widened his eyes at seeing the teen._

[Boy] "Yo! Trafal-guy."

[Man] "Who?"

[Teen] "Allow me to introduce myself, Azazel Sensei. My name is Trafalgar Law."

_-The Teen named Trafalgar Law smiled and removed the blood covered gloves covering his hands. The Man named Azazel glared his eyes towards Law's hands that has a word 'DEATH' written on his left hand with each letter tattooed on each finger._

[Azazel] "D.E.A.T.H. what is the meaning of this?"

[Law] "Uhh right there is this fools whose heart I took just outside this building."

_-Azazel smiled and lowered hi guard._

[Azazel] "OH so you took care of those bastards thanks, but how'd you know my name? Are you an acquaintance of this shit head?"

[Law] "You can say that, I made an Alliance with that idiot of a captain. As of how I knew your name, that idiots Archaeologist told me so."

[Azazel] "Captain? That Idiot is a captain? Of what? And Archaeologist?"

[Law] "Enough, I'm going to ask a proposal directly. We will help you guys took care of your problems in turn you guys will help as search our Nakamas."

[Azazel] "Well considering we need some fire power to fight back, I'll accept but you will regret it no one dares to enter hell you know."

[Law] "Don't you guys call it Underworld?"

[Azazel] "Info from your Archaeologist? Well it's the same, Hell or Underworld."

[Law] "That guy's Archaeologist, I don't have one on my Crew."

[Azazel] "Crew? Just what the hell does both of you are?"

[Boy] "Both of us are Pirates."

[Azazel] "Pirates huh, welcome to Hell."

[Law] "Why are you over there Luffy?"

[Azazel] "So your name is Luffy huh."

_-The two approaches the Boy named Luffy, what the two saw was a black-haired boy wearing a straw-hat, a red cardigan showing his large round scar on his chest and a black pants, he can't move because some kind of chain is holding him tightly._

[Law] "(Sigh) what kind of mess you put yourself into."

[Azazel] "He messed with a Maou."

[Law] "By Maou you mean the leader of the underworld?"

[Azazel] "I'm Also a leader you know. But to enlighten you I'm the leader of the Fallen Angels. The Maous are the leader of the Devils."

[Law] "Headache, don't want to know."

[Luffy] "Am I going to be freed?"

[Law] "Yes, we're going to hell."

[Luffy] "Hell? Is there a food there?"

[Azazel] "After we won there will be a party."

[Luffy] "Shishishi, then let's go."

* * *

**||Underworld||**

_**-**__The place called hell or underworld, was crawling with devils, but unlike what people all know this place is like a place that can only be found in fairy-tale, the place is just like what the human world is the only difference is that most of the devils doesn't look like a human and that the sky is coloured purple. The city of the underworld that resembles that of the human world is under attack by 13 giants 12 of them have the same sizes and one of them is the tallest, among this disturbance in hell 5 people was taking information. 2 of them are men surveying a certain palace._

_-One of the people surveying the palace is wearing a black-cap with a word 'Penguin' and red pompom on to while the other one only wears a black-cap over his red-hair, both of them wears a black overall with a yellow smiley on the back and at the left chest paired with a black boots._ Both of them looks like at the age of 14. The One wearing a cap with 'Penguin' started a conversation

[Teen 1] "That girl is pitiful, you know."

[Teen 2] "Oi oi stop peeping will you our job is to survey Rias Gremory's room."

_-the red-haired girl's name is Rias Gremory._

[Teen 1] "Why do we have to do this I mean, what can we even do if a devil's enemy shows up?"

[Teen 2] "Stop complaining Penguin this is an order from the Maou Lucifer Sirzechs-sama."

_-The teen wearing a black-cap with a word Penguin is actually called Penguin. Penguin then changes the conversation._

[Penguin] "Have you ever heard, that someone survived the assault of the Maou Lucifer?"

[Teen 2] "Robin-san told me about that, she said it was her Captain's doing."

[Penguin] "You met a Straw-hat member here? Shachi where are they how many?"

_-The teen with the plain-black-cap named Shachi smiled and said._

[Shachi] "Only two, The Captain was said to be kicked out of the underworld because of his actions. Thus only the Sniper-san and Robin-san are here."

[Penguin] "The Former Admiral is also with us."

_-Shachi's eye's widened at what Penguin said._

[Shachi] "You serious? Aokiji is here? Oh man we won this battle."

[Penguin] "No he won't help us. In fact he said our captain is also here."

[Shachi] "No one can beat us now."

[Penguin] "But our Captain is not here in the underworld."

[Shachi] "And so does Robin-san, she said she won't fight unless she is with her Captain."

[Penguin + Shachi] "But the Sniper is here, Nahh he is probably cowering at a distance."

_-Bele bele bele bele- A weird sound rings from the pockets of Shachi._

[Penguin] "Oi, answer the Den-Den Mushi."

_-Kachak- Shachi grabs a snail like communicator from his pockets._

[Shachi] "Hello."

[Voice] "Oi, guys where are you?"

[Shachi] "S…Sniper-san?"

_-the voice belongs to the person the two called sniper._

[Sniper] "I'm with Bepo, where the hell are you guys? Can you see the news? 13 humongous monster appeared and are ransacking the city. I need your help over here."

[Shachi] "Need our help? What can we even do against those toes? We probably can't even hurt it or stopped it for even a second"

[Sniper] "Not that help me evacuate the civilians to safety."

[Shachi] "Civilians? You're doing it?"

[Sniper] "Why not? As a Brave warrior of the Sea I can't see the face of the innocent who are in the brink of danger."

_-Shachi started crying from what the Sniper said._

[Shachi] "S…Sniper-san. I'll do it. I'll follow you to the end."

[Penguin] "Shachi? Why are you crying?"

[Shachi] "Penguin. I'll leave this job to you. I'll be helping Sniper-san no the Sniper-King evacuate the civilians to safety."

[Penguin] "What how about the Next heir of the Gremory?"

[Shachi] "She won't escape, she won't do anything stupid, and with her friends around her I know she can surpass this situation, just like how the straw-hat's captain surpassed the death of Portgas D. Ace."

_-Penguin gazes at the room of Rias Gremory, he then smiled, and turned his back and runs along with Shachi._

[Penguin] "I guess you're right. Hey Shachi do you think that Oppai Dragon is Alive?"

[Shachi] "I hope so, because if he is alive, we'll have the chance to know if he is the same as the Straw-hat's Captain."

[Penguin] "That can't be, Luffy-san is an Idiot. Anyway is this approved by Sirzechs-sama?"

[Shachi] "Hahaha, if it's not at least we did something for those who can't fight."

[Penguin] "In other words, you mean."

[Shachi + Penguin] "We won't regret this as long as we did this for others safety, this is our choice not others orders."

[Shachi] "Well easily said but this is Sniper-Kings requests. Were just back-ups."

[Penguin] "Well at least we did something for the others."

* * *

**||At Gremory palace||**

_**-**__A red-haired man looking like he is in his early 20's was sitting in an elegant chair while taking a sip at a tea, he is wearing a black and gold armour, he was looking at the window._

[Man] "So you chooses to save the civilians huh. What a heroic choices you guys made."

[Voice] "You can't order those guys to watch a girl all day, those guys would rather watched a girl taking a bath than to watch a pitiful girl all day."

_-The Voice belongs to a teen named Trafalgar Law, the Man then narrowed his eyes to law but his eyes was caught by a certain boy and glared directly at him._

[Man] "We meet again you imbecile, how dare you call me SisCon in front of my very own Sister."

_-The Man was glaring at a 13 years old boy wearing a straw-hat. Then another person entered the room he is Azazel. Azazel protected the Boy named Luffy._

[Man 2] "Sirzechs this guy was saved when you first attacked him."

_-The Red-haired man named Sirzechs narrowed his eyes to Luffy_

[Sirzechs] "I know that but the fact that he called me a SisCon I won't forgive you."

[Luffy] "Oh, it's the SisCon-man."

[Sirzechs] "You dare call me a SisCon. (Sigh) Just cut it out I don't have time to the likes of you."

[Luffy] "O.K. Aka-gami. Aka-gami?"

[Sirzechs] "What's wrong with being a red-haired?"

[Law] "(Sigh) He probably remembers a Person he admires the most."

[Luffy] "Aka-gami Shanks, I wonder what he is doing now?"

[Sirzechs] "Aka-gami Shanks?"

[Luffy] "Shishishishishi, he is the owner of this Straw-hat"

[Sirzechs] "So that's why you glared at me with deadly eyes back then huh."

[Luffy] "Yes, I promised Shanks that once I became a fine Pirate I will return him this hat."

[Sirzechs] "A Pirate? What does a Pirate like you doing in hell? How come you guys came here from the falling from the sky."

[Law] "As for that you should ask me, this Idiot has his head full of food, he can only answer you with 'I'm Hungry.'"

_-As if on cue Luffy's Stomach growls._

[Luffy] "I'm Hungry"

[Sirzechs] "A Munching Machine huh?"

[Azazel] "You got that right."

[Law] "As for why we're here, I can only say that we have been spared by an enemy by sending us here."

[Sirzechs] "Hoh, so you guy were all sent here in the underworld?"

[Law] "No, Only my whole crew are here. This Idiots crew are only 2 around here."

[Sirzechs] "Hmmm, how many does this food brain has for a pirate crew."

[Law] "I think, 8 crewmates not including this Idiot."

[Azazel] "Only 9?"

[Law] "I got lots of crewmates before, now I'm only gone down to 4 crewmates."

[Sirzechs] "That makes you guys, 14 Pirates that was sent here."

[Luffy] "Aokiji and Ain they were with us right?"

[Azazel] "Aokiji? Ain?"

[Law] "Those two are a former marines who become a member of the Neo Marines."

[Azazel] "Neo Marines?"

[Law] "They are the former Marines who hated the Marine's and the World Government's Justice System."

[Sirzechs] "World Government? Do you mean United Nations?"

[Law] "I have heard that these world consists of 7 seas and has 100 plus countries. Our world is not the Human World you guys know about."

[Azazel] "From the Archaeologist?"

[Law] "Yes."

[Sirzechs] "Different how?"

[Law] "Our world consists of only 1 continent known as The Red-Line and 7 seas known as The North, South, West and East Blue, Calm-belt, Grand-Line and New-World. The Red-Line cuts our world in half making the East and south Blue separates from North and West Blue. The Grand-Line and New-World intersects the Red-Line, the two famous seas separates the North and East Blue from West and South Blue."

[Azazel] "Wonderful a different world from the human's world huh."

[Sirzechs] "Where does this Calm-belt?"

[Law] "Calm-belt is the part of the sea the separates the North, South, East and West Blue from Grand-Line and New-World."

[Azazel] "By separates you mean no one can sail on those seas?"

[Law] "Calm-belt is known to be the realm of the Sea-kings, its current is so calm no sea vessels can sail on it, even if you open the sails of a ship no winds can blow it."

[Azazel] "Interesting, I think I want to go there somehow."

[Law] "If you want to go there you will have to do your part of the proposal."

[Sirzechs] "Proposal? Azazel what's the meaning of this?"

[Luffy] "You guys will be our Allies, and help us find the rest of my Nakama."

[Sirzechs] "Seems good to me. An Alliance with a Pirate huh?"

_-Luffy made a wide grin and puts his hands up on the air._

[Luffy] "I'm not just an ordinary pirate, I'll be the Pirate King. Shishishishishi."

[Azazel + Sirzechs] "Kaizoku-oni?"

[Law] "Hehehe."

_-Law approaches the two and whispers to their ears._

[Law] 'To this idiot, Alliance means you two will become his Nakama, you better tell him that the both of you will only be an Allie and not a Nakama.'

[Azazel] 'What's wrong with that?'

[Sirzechs] 'I guess it means that we will become pirates to this Idiots eyes.'

[Law] 'You hit the spot, but to be precise it means that this idiot won't leave you when he is going to set sail.'

[Azazel] 'You mean, he's the type of person to make some his Nakama by force?'

[Law] 'Somehow yeah, but as far as I know he help his current Nakamas to a certain degree, that those guys accepted the offer. Last incident I know is that about the Enies Lobby.'

[Azazel] 'What's with the Enies lobby?'

[Law] 'Enies Lobby is the Judiciary Island of the world government, a heavily guarded island where no single pirate has ever attacked, except the Straw-hats.'

[Sirzechs] 'They attacked a judiciary island why?'

[Law] 'Their Archaeologist named Nico Robin, they call her the Demon girl of Ohara, she holds a certain knowledge that the world government gave her a bounty at the age of 7, Luffy didn't like that idea so instead of abandoning his Nakama for his own good he challenged the whole world by burning the flag of the world government.'

[Azazel] "He'll do anything for his Nakama huh? Like that Certain pervert?"

[Law] "You mean the Sekiryutei?"

[Azazel] "Yeah a.k.a Oppai dragon."

[Law] "How perverted that name is."

[Azazel] "Can't be helped, he power ups thru that."

_-Azazel and Law continues talking to each other, Sirzechs on the other hand looked at Luffy with a Joyful look._

[Sirzechs] "(A person who will even challenge the whole world for a Nakama. Just like him who Challenge an Immortal for my sister's happiness. Who is much more kind is it Issei or Luffy? Is this supposed to be happened? It can't be helped I need to confront someone this time. Sigh I want to see it I know Issei is still alive, I want to see a battle that will be won by two Kind Hearted Human with extra-ordinary feats.)"

_-Without knowing tears started to flow from Sirzechs eyes. His lips started trembling, he then felt it and cleaned his wet eyes, and he then looked at Azazel as if he found some light in darkness._

[Sirzechs] "Azazel lets confront that guy, He should have a connections on how come The Hero-faction got hold of Samael. Let's face that ugly bastard."

[Azazel] "About damn time you got some fire in you."

[Sirzechs] "Law and Luffy, protect my people, I got the feeling that I won't be witnessing a one of a kind situation. But Me and Azazel will try and hold the Bastard at the realm of the Dead."

[Law] "Just keep your promise about the proposal."

[Azazel] "We will, I wanted to see your world."

[Luffy] "Yosh, Law lets kick someone's ass today. Aka-gami-san don't die on this kind fight, but then why do we have to fight those bastards?"

[Sirzechs] "They are trying to hurt lots of civilian to overthrow the New Maous."

[Luffy] "Mouse? Why do they want to overthrow mouse?"

[Azazel] "Maous not mouse, idiot."

[Sirzechs] "Hahaha, anyway well be going now, try to protect those who can't fight, Luffy I'm counting on you."

[Luffy] "Shishishishishi, I will Aka-gami-san."

_-Azazel and Sirzechs left Luffy and Law at the entrance of the palace. Luffy cracks his knuckles with a grin and air of determination of defeating the enemy surrounds him, but suddenly his face became serious. He looks at the group of people coming from the inside the palace. He glared at the red-haired girl in the middle, she along with the 2 girls along her wears a black shoulder cape over a white-long-sleeve shirt with a ribbon on the chest matched with a magenta skirt with white accents, next to the girls is a blonde-haired boy wearing a black-blazer over a white-long-sleeve shirt with a black ribbon on the chest matched with a black pants and a brown leather shoes. They all look like as if they were a students of a particular school._

_-The Red-haired girl sensed that Luffy is glaring at her, she sensed it that the glare is not that of anger but of a pitiful glare. As if Luffy knows the situation his following words stabs right to the hearts of this 5 students._

[Luffy] "Whoever the person you lost do not grieve them, they would hate you if you grieve over their false death."

_-the Red-haired girl glared back to Luffy, her glare is so piercing she could actually kill Luffy with it._

[Red-haired] "Don't talk like you know the feeling of a person who lost someone dear."

_-Law who heard the Red-haired girl pointed his sheathed katana towards the girl._

[Law] "Rias Gremory right? Don't talk as if you knew what kind of hell this man has been in, if you ask me your brother believes in this food brain to save the lives of all the devils here, the same trust he gave the Sekiryutei to protect you."

[Luffy] "Law do not interfere."

[Law] "Ohhh, this is the first time you called me without the foolish 'guy' word"

_-The blonde-haired boy didn't take it anymore and slammed a black sword down on Law's Katana._

[Blonde-haired boy] "Whoever you guys are don't you dare point your filthy weapon to our president!"

[Law] "Ohhh, so you are Kiba Yuuto, the famous Holy-Demonic-Sword wielder of the Rias Gremory Group."

_-The Blonde-haired boy named Kiba Yuuto smiled and moved back._

[Kiba] "You better learn your lesson, if you don't want to get beaten to a pulp, don't let the length of your sword be your judge to win a sword fight."

_-Law only smirked at the Cockiness Kiba gave off._

[Law] "Oh Sorry but, I'm not a Swordsman like you."

[Kiba] "Then what are you a chef?"

[Law] "No, I'm a Doctor to be precise I uses this sword to decapitate my patients, thus I'm famously known as the Surgeon of Death. Did you like that Kiba?"

_-The title 'Surgeon of Death' gave chill to Kiba Yuuto._

[Kiba] "Surgeon…of, Death?"

[Law] "Don't push your luck. I won't fight you."

_-The Girls walks down the stairs and passed Luffy, Kiba Yuuto follows them._

[Luffy] "Law, don't remind of that 'incident'"

[Law] "Alright, let's just finished this before Sirzechs returns."

[Luffy] "That face that she is showing. I feel like I want to pulverize whoever killed her important person."

[Law] "You got a feeling for her?"

[Luffy] "I feel like I also want to Avenge Ace."

[Law] "Huh, hahahaha, I feel sorry for that guy."

[Luffy] "Yosh! Let's Go!"

_-Luffy and Law moves towards the direction were The Giants are ransacking, the opposite direction where the Gremory group is heading._

* * *

**||At a place no one can go||**

_**-**__A little girl wearing a Goth Lolita is riding a top a giant red dragon, besides her a body of a boy is regenerating. The Dragon is flying or rather swimming at this place that you can say it's not too dark not too bright, you can almost see nothingness from a distance. The place looks as if gravity was ineffective. The Goth Girl senses something, she then started to talk to the Dragon._

[Girl] "Did you feel that Great Red, This is the same feeling as what we felt when we met that man."

_-The Giant Dragon named Great Red only howls so loud you think you didn't hear anything._

[Girl] "This is that right? The Will of the D, looks like a dangerous person shows up in the underworld."

_ -Another voice entered the conversation, the voice is coming from the body of the boy, and the voice is so rough you would think the dragon is the one talking._

[Voice] "Ophis, did you, just, mention, the, will, of, D?"

_-The little girl named Ophis looked directly at the left arm of the boy._

[Ophis] "D-Draig? So you get your consciousness, this means the Sekiryutei's host will be revive soon."

_-The voice named D-Draig showed a sign the probably resembles life by giving off a red light around the left arm of the boy._

[D-Draig] "He,he,he, that, would, be soon, I can't, wait, to see another, D. (It's been so long now, Gol D. Roger,.)"

* * *

_****Well that's the end of the 4__th__ Chapter, next one I'll try my best to post it as early as possible like this._

_***Is Ace actually dead? I wonder. Probably he was just chasing someone._

* * *

** To those who are confused on how this Dialog like story goes

" word/s here "

~words are spoken on normal voice like in normal conversation~

' word/s here '

~words are spoken with low voice like whispering~

"( word/s here)"

~words spoken thru the mind like thoughts~

~**BOLD **letters means shouting in conversation.~


	5. The Heroes

_***I do not own both One Piece and To Aru Majutsu no Index_

_***This is actually a crossover of To Aru "Science & Magic", High School DxD "Magic" and One Piece "Unscientific"._

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Heroes**

* * *

**||Underworld||**

_-The Underworld was on a ruckus, 12 giants attacks the Underworld part where the Devils rule. Despite that this is the underworld, the structures is that of a fairy tale story were palaces can be found, aside from that the underworld also resembles buildings and transportation found on the Human World, the only thing that distinguish the underworld from the Human world is the purple sky. And the fact that the underworld has no ocean._

_-Devils are classified in status based on their reputation and strength, there are the Low, Middle, High, Extra and Ultimate Class Devils._

_-Low class devils are usually the commoners and the reincarnated devils. Reincarnated devils are beings that are not devils but have made a pact with a devil in order to live._

_-Middle class devils are includes knights, guards and those who can fight._

_-High class devils are the Royalty businessman or any kind of devils that have a connection with the Ultimate Devils._

_-Ultimate class devils are the ones who rule the Underworld, The Maous, King, Archdukes, Dukes, Prince/ princess and Heirs/heiresses._

_-Extra class devils are the devils who choose not to have a connections to the current Government._

_-Despite that there are this kinds of devils there are currently two devils who are known to be Super Class the Maous Sirzechs and Ajuka._

_-The Current Maous are the ultimate class devils who won the battle against the old Maous, as a tradition the Maous will have the original Maous name attached to their name, like in the case of Sirzechs born as Sirzechs Gremory now known as the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer._

_-Among this devil classes there is one group who hated the current Maous, they are the Old Maou Faction, and they are led by the descendants of the real Maou. And they secretly ransacks a certain town in the underworld, a town far away from where the Giants are ransacking, their numbers are large enough to devour 10 battalions of middle class devils, but that is not needed, almost all the middle class are fighting the Giants. All that is left are the commoners, the low class devils to fight for themselves. Yes, there are also low class devils in the city where the Giants are making a ruckus but they can fight for themselves due to experience, but the devils here are not a fighting type devils._

_-The middle class devils in this town are now decreased to zero, most low class have already been evacuated by a boy who uses sling shots along with him are two boys older than him and a polar bear._

_-This guys might have evacuated all low class devils but they are not yet safe, they are outnumbered. One of the older boy is wearing black-cap with red pompom on top, his name was written on the cap, his name is Penguin, and the other one is Shachi. The two were separated from the Polar-Bear and the sling-shot user. The two are currently evacuation all of the low class devils._

[Penguin] "Everyone, just hang on, we will be out of this place soon."

[Shachi] "How come this thing have got to happen to this guys?"

[Penguin] "From what those ugly bastards are shouting, I think they want to overthrow something."

[Shachi] "Overthrow what?"

_-One of the commoners who are evacuation alongside them explained the situation. He is a 6 years old boy._

[Boy] "My Mama said that those guys are of the old Maous."

[Penguin + Shachi] "Old Maous?"

[Boy] "Yes, Mama said they want to overthrow the new Maous."

[Penguin] "Why is that?"

[Boy] "Yes, I don't know something like they hate how the Maous do business now a days."

[Shachi] "That would be bad, but why attack your Town? Not the city?"

[Man] "They have probably known that we are the commoners who have a loose protection when this kind of situation occurs."

_-The man who interfered the conversation was an old gramps._

[Shachi] "Loose protection? Now that you mention it why the does the middle class devils evacuated your town?"

[Man] "The safety of the High and Ultimate is a must. Even if we have to fight for them, we will. Without the Ultimate class, we probably will become a slums once again like the time when the old Maous ruled the underworld."

[Shachi] "Slum?"

[Man] "We are grateful that Sirzechs is the one who became the Maou Lucifer, he is so kind hearted that we are no longer what we used before. Sirzechs gave us hope to live a brighter future. That's why no matter what we will protect the Current Maous."

[Penguin] "How can you do that if you don't have experience in fighting?"

[Man] "Experience? Huh that is not what we need, if we all Low class joined together, we might protect all of the Maous, after all low class has the most population around here in the underworld."

[Shachi] "But still, they should have protected you guys."

[Man] "Don't worry about that, we owe our lives to the Current Maous."

[Shachi] "Suit yourself old-man. Penguin, where are we now?"

[Penguin] "I think we must settle for the next town."

[Shachi] "If we settle there more live would be in danger."

[Man] "There is one town along this road, that town is already been abandoned long time ago, we can settle there."

[Penguin] "See, Shachi the old man said, abandoned town, which means a right place to hide."

[Shachi] "Abandoned means no people, Abandoned town crowded with people would seems suspicious, IDIOT."

[Man] "Hahaha, don't worry I know that place like the back of my hand. That place has a lot of good memories."

[Shachi] "Memories?"

* * *

**||On a road||**

_-An hour have passed since Luffy and Law left the Gremory Palace, on their way the view of a smokes coming from the city can be seen, Luffy then looked at a different direction, Law saw this and looked at the same direction._

[Law] "What are you looking at? We better hurry or else we might spoil the proposal I made to the Maou"

[Luffy] "Can't you hear it?"

[Law] "Hear what?"

_-Law closed his eyes and senses his surroundings._

[Law] "I can't hear a thing."

[Luffy] "She's asking for help."

[Law] "She?"

[Luffy] "A girl's voice. She's in grave danger."

[Law] "Look if you can hear something it'll probably take some hours to get there, we can't even see a distant town."

[Luffy] "She's begging for us to help her. I'll go."

_-Luffy charge towards the direction the voice she is hearing._

[Law] "Damn it Luffy."

_-Law follows Luffy._

* * *

**||Abandoned Town||**

_-Penguin and Shachi along with the others made it to the Abandoned Town, they all take refuge to the sewers by entering a certain palace. Shachi saw the Old-Man looked at the Flag at the top of the Castle with a peaceful smile. Itching to know what the Memories the Old-Man means Shachi ask the Old-Man privately._

[Shachi] "Oi, Old-Man, what do you mean this Town holds a lot of good memories?"

[Man] "You have seen the flag right? The blue gorgeous flag that elegantly dance along with the wind."

[Shachi] "Dance? Isn't it just swaying?"

[Man] "It's the same."

_-Shachi sweat drops at the words of the Old-Man, he then asks him directly._

[Shachi] "Did that flag holds a good memories."

[Man] "Yes it does, that flag resembles that we can fulfil our dream, but also curses us to stay a low class devils forever."

[Shachi] "Why? Represents dream and curse you?"

[Man] "That Flag was created by a Hero of this Town, a hero that we the tows people have betrayed."

_-The Old-man breaks down to tears, he crouches to the cold ground and hugs his own legs. Shachi tried to comfort him but he refuses._

[Man] "We…..we betrayed the Hero. For our own sake and for the sake of our town."

[Shachi] "Why? Why did you guys betrayed your own hero?"

[Man] "We don't have a choice. It's either we gave him to the Old Maou or the Old Maou will kill us all."

[Shachi] "You gave him to the Old Maou?"

[Man] "Yes. We gave the hero who showed us that we can attain our dream, our dream is to become a middle class, to learn how to fight for ourselves."

[Shachi] "Then why don't you try fighting for yourselves? Now's the good chance."

[Man] "We can't. The day…our hero was killed by the Old Maou, is the day…we curse ourselves to become a low-class forever. And that day suddenly became, the day tomorrow."

_-Shachi expression changes that to gloomy._

[Shachi] "Why did you guys curse yourselves?"

_-The Old-Man Started to shake. His tears is flowing non-stop._

[Man] "That….Hero….He…..he…"

[Shachi] "He what? If you can't continue then don't."

_-The Man cleared his throat and wipes his teary eyes, he then looked at Shachi._

[Man] "The day the Hero died on the Hands of Shalba Beelzebub, The Hero Smiled his last breath."

[Shachi] "(Smiled? Is that the same as that of Portgas D. Ace and his father Gol D. Roger?) Old Man, what's the name of this town's Hero?"

[Man] "His name is Durandal. Just like the sword Durandal."

[Shachi] "Is that all?"

[Man] "Durandal is his made up middle name, No one knows what his full name is? All I know is that the rumours that the Hero despises his own given name and surname."

[Shachi] "And his middle initial is D?"

[Man] "Yes, D. thus he made up a name out of it, and that is Durandal."

[Shachi] "You look hype, just saying the name Durandal."

[Man] "Of course, that name is the name of our Hero."

[Shachi] "Don't you guys think that maybe tomorrow you guys will meet another D.?"

[Man] "Tomorrow? I hope so tomorrow will be the 50th year a Hero smiled upon his death."

[Shachi] "Say, does this hero have a family."

[Man] "Good question, He got one an adopted daughter."

[Shachi] "Then we should find her gave all of you some courage."

[Man] "No, she hated us all for what we did to her father."

[Shachi] "Oh is that so."

[Man] "But her only daughter loved us all, the town's princess."

[Shachi] "Town's princess?"

[Man] "Can I ask for your help to protect her at all cost?"

[Shachi] "We will, where is she?"

[Man] "She is hiding around this town, along with a kid she adopted."

_-The conversation between the two were interrupted by continuous explosion outside. _

[Man] "They have found us, the Old Maous Faction."

[Penguin] "Shachi! The Exits no use."

_-Penguin shouted from the far reaches of the sewer._

[Shachi] "Tsk, the only way out is the entrance."

[Man] "No, there is another way out. Penguin lend me your voice again."

_-When everyone's going to follow Penguin, a voice of a girl and a boy echoed from the outside. The Old-man stopped he's familiar with the Voice._

[Man] "The Princess!"

[Shachi] "What?"

[Penguin] "Princess? Hey Shachi where are you going, hey idiot don't go there."

_-Shachi runs outside the castle, the Old-man asked someone to go forward and lead the rest to safety, Penguin then rushes to follow Shachi._

[Penguin] "You Idiot, don't expose your HOLY MOTHER OF GODDESS WHO IS THE GIRL? And that boy and that god forsaken shit?"

_ -What Penguin saw was a Boy and a one of a kind women being held upside down by what looks like a snake with the face that of an alligator. The Old-Man soon follows, he knew who was the women and the boy, he then glared towards the Alligator-faced-snake_

[Man] "Crocus, you showed up again?"

_-the Alligator-faced-Snake looked at Shachi then at Penguin neglecting the presence of the Old-Man._

[Crocus] "Oh, 2 meals showed up. Are they your knight in shining armour? Hmm Magenta?"

_-The women named Magenta tried to talk back but was stopped by the tails of Crocus._

[Crocus] "Do not talk, Magenta, I hate a talking food."

_-Crocus wrapped his thin tales around Magenta and threw her to the air, Crocus opened his mouth to catch Magenta using it. A Voice out of nowhere echoed thru out the town._

[Voice] "Hissatsu: Hi no Tori Boshi."

_ -A fire that resembles a bird hits the opened mouth of Crocus making him eat fire instead of Magenta, Crocus then throws the boy only for Penguin to catch him. Shachi then runs towards Magenta to catch her but was stopped due to a polar bear wearing a black overalls and black shoes catching the women. The Shachi angrily shouted at the Polar bear._

[Shachi] "Beeeepoooooo, why do you have to steal away my role you Idiot."

_-The Polar bear named Bepo puts Magenta on the ground and bowed towards Shachi._

[Bepo] "Sorry."

[Shachi] "I didn't ask for it, Idiot."

[Magenta] "Who is that brave man who shots the Old Maous lieutenant?"

[Boy] "Where?"

_-Shachi along with Penguin faced palm themselves and slowly pointed towards the silhouette of a man standing at the top of a 2 storey house. The man was actually a curly-black-haired 13 years old boy that wears a black sun-cap, a tan coloured headphones and a goggles, an open black jacket over a purple loose shirt that has cuts on ends reaching to his hip matched with a cargo pants, he also carries a red satchel and a Black Slingshots._

[Magenta] "Who is that young man?"

[Boy] "He looks so cool!"

[Shachi] "Usopp the Sniper-king."

[Magenta] "He is waving? Why?"

_-The 13 years old boy named Usopp was constantly waving at them, he then pointed towards Crocus whom are moving up slowly. Penguin saw Crocus and ask Shachi and the others to Run. They headed towards Usopp but Usopp pointed to his left asking them to go to their right from the Castle. Usopp then shoots a pea size ball to the ground where Crocus might move to, the ground turned into a bamboo forest due to the impact of the ball. Usopp then joins Shachi and the Rest._

_-Usopp along with the others hides at the sewer they found thanks to the help of the Old-Man. Usopp then asks who is the women and the Boy. The boy is wearing a worn-out grey clothes and black shorts paired with grey hiking shoes while Magenta also wears a worn-out violet clothes and bluish pants paired with office shoes. Magenta then introduces the boy._

[Magenta] "This kid is Alcovoe, he is the boy I found 2 years ago near the dumps."

_-Alcovoe politely bowed his head to Usopp and the rest._

[Alcovoe] "Nice to meet you."

[Shachi] "So you adopted a kid, why is that?"

_-Magenta looked down with a sad face. She looked at Usopp._

[Magenta] "To think that the boy who saved my life today, resembles the man I'm in love before."

_-Shachi froze at the words of Magenta, Penguin and the Old-Man only sweat drops, Usopp on the other hand had his mouth opened. Shachi then shakes his head and pointed his fingers at Usopp._

[Shachi] "He resembles the Man that Left you behind? Allow me to kick this guy's ass."

[Usopp] "oi oi, wait you idiot, I'm not even that guy."

[Alcovoe] "But you look like Papa."

[Usopp] "Papa?"

[Magenta] "You resembles him although he is much older than you are."

[Usopp] "(To tell you the truth I'm no longer 13, I'm supposed to 19)"

[Shachi] "What happened to your husband? And you said this kid is adopted right?"

[Magenta] "Yeah, we adopted him because we only have a daughter."

[Penguin] "Daughter? Where?"

[Magenta] "We lost her, and my Husband died trying to find her."

[Man] "She lost her at the forest."

[Penguin] "At the forest?"

[Magenta] "Forest? Oh, yes we lost her at the forest 2 years ago. She was supposed to be 6 by now."

[Penguin] "Alcovoe, how old are you?"

[Alcovoe] "I'm 5 years old."

_-Shachi looked at the Old-Man with a watchful eye he then sits near magenta._

[Shachi] "Do you know what does that flag resembles?"

[Magenta] "The flag at the Castle?"

[Shachi] "Yes, that flag. What does it truly represent?"

[Magenta] "They said that was the flag raised by my Grandfather, Durandal the Hero."

[Usopp] "Durandal the Hero?"

[Penguin] "Just listen to them will you?"

[Shachi] "And?"

[Magenta] "And that he raised that flag in order to give hope to the low class devils of this town, they also said that my Grandfather smiled by the time the bastard Old Maou executed him in front of all the Towns people."

[Penguin] "Smiled?"

[Usopp] "Just like Ace."

[Shachi] "What does the current Maou did back then?"

[Magenta] "No one knows that story except those who live in this town, the towns people feared that Shalba will kill everyone if the story leaked."

[Shachi] "So Sirzechs-sama don't know about this?"

[Magenta] "Yes, but tomorrow I will go to Lucifer-sama's palace and tell him everything."

[Shachi] "Like what?"

[Magenta] "The town where the town's people are currently living, is under the Old Maous Faction."

[Penguin + Shachi] "What?"

[Usopp] "Old Maous Faction?"

_-Usopp who doesn't know whom he is fighting against and fighting for has no clue, Alcovoe who notices this lack of information of his hero informed him, about the Old Maous and their goal, it took 20 minutes for Usopp to fully understand everything._

[Usopp] "Ehh, so the enemies based a strong-hold in disguised of a town here in the Current Maous Territory?"

[Alcovoe] "Yes, so will you help us Hero?"

[Usopp] "Hero? I'm not a hero kid, I'm the bravest warrior of the Sea."

[Alcovoe] "Then you are the Hero of the Sea."

[Usopp] "No, I'm a Pirate."

_-Alcovoe goes behind Magenta, Magenta made a stance against Usopp._

[Magenta + Alcovoe] "Kaizoku!"

[Shachi] "Uhh, I and Penguin are also a Pirates."

[Man] "Do not worry Magenta, this guys are a good Pirates."

_-Magenta looked around her and smiled lightly._

[Magenta] "Old-Man?"

[Shachi] "Ehh?"

_-Magenta bowed to the three pirates and Alcovoe soon followed._

[Magenta] "I'll be in your care now Kaizoku."

[Alcovoe] "Please don't hurt us."

[Usopp] "Hehehe, I have already saved you isn't that enough?"

[Penguin] "To this guy's that won't be enough."

[Shachi] "All-right it's almost night lets have some sleep for now."

[Usopp] "Yosh, I have some food here we might as well eat before we sleep."

[Alcovoe] "Good thing I'm hungry, Papa."

[Usopp] "Oi oi, I'm not your Father."

_-Shachi along with the rest eats the food brought by Usopp, Penguin noticed that Bepo and the Old-Man is missing._

[Penguin] "Usopp, where is Bepo?"

[Usopp] "Bepo, he goes to the castle to bring food to the rest of the evacuees."

[Penguin] "Is that so? Shachi where are you going?"

[Shachi] "Outside, to catch some fresh air."

_-Shachi goes to the outside he saw the old man staring at the purple sky._

[Man] "(Sigh) 50 years huh? Have I change since then?"

[Shachi] "She can't see you, why is that?"

_-The Man was shocked to see Shachi sitting beside him staring at the sky._

[Man] "You better get inside, they might saw you."

[Shachi] "How about you?"

[Man] "Me? She didn't saw me right? What do you think of them?"

[Shachi] "What are you?"

[Man] "A pirate."

[Shachi] "A Pirate? Are you Famous?"

[Man] "No. But I fought someone that became famous."

[Shachi] "Who?"

[Man] "If memory serves me right, Roger, that is the name of the man who defeated me twice."

[Shachi] "Roger?"

[Man] "A man wearing a straw-hat, a black jacket and a jeans."

[Shachi] "He became famous huh?"

[Man] "Yeah, he did became famous. Well I'll be going now."

[Shachi] "Where are you going?"

[Man] "To the Pirate who wears a Straw-hat."

[Shachi] "Roger?"

[Man] "Yes I'll be going to his whereabouts? You better get inside."

[Shachi] "Be safe Old Man."

[Man] "(I'm already safe 50 years ago, nothing can kill me now, only time awaits me.)"

* * *

**||At the Town||**

_**-**__A night have passed and day have come. The abandoned town where Usopp and the rest was staying suddenly became noisy. The Old Maou Faction was everywhere, they all look like human who wears a dark robe with reddish lines and design, some of them are holding staff while the others are wielding swords with different sizes. Among them is an Alligator-faced-Snake, his name is Crocus, the monster who attacked Magenta._

_-They surround the castle where many low class devils take refugee, a polar bear named Bepo was among those. He have already contacted Shachi using the mini Den-den Mushi. Thus Usopp and the rest are watching the Old Maous from the distant tower. Usopp was using his goggles to scan the area._

[Usopp] "The Castle is tightly guarded, and our pet looks like his hungry."

[Penguin] "That doesn't sound good. Shachi status?"

_-Only Usopp and Penguin are in the Tower Penguin was holding a small Snail Communicating device known as mini Den-den Mushi. The other person on the line is Shachi._

[Shachi] "We're good to go."

[Penguin] "Go, we will follow."

_-Shachi was leading Magenta and Alcovoe away from the abandoned town, they were almost outside the town when suddenly Crocus made a big announcement._

[Crocus] "Oh Magenta, where are you. If you didn't come out your little princes will be given to me."

_-Usopp and Penguin focused their sights to Crocus who are holding a lot of explosive material. Magenta who heard Crocus even from a distance stopped, Alcovoe glared back at the town while being carried by Shachi._

[Crocus] "I can sense a lot of food inside this castle, Show yourself Magenta or else I'll burn the Flag your Grandfather raised, and along with it the low shits inside this castle."

_-Magenta shakes at the threat given by Crocus, while carrying Alcovoe Shachi grabs Magentas Arms and said._

[Shachi] "Do you want to kick that bastard out of the underworld?"

_-Magenta only nods and moved back towards the town. Shachi then informed Penguin that they won't leave the rest of the town's people. Penguin then frowned and informed Usopp. Usopp only frowned and then smiled thinly._

[Usopp] "Like hell I can leave those lives behind. Let's go kick their asses."

_-Penguin was shocked to the sudden braveness of the formerly known coward._

[Penguin] "Tsk, Alright"

_-Penguin then climb down the tower while Usopp aimed at the explosive being held by Crocus. He waited for Crocus to made a safe distance from the castle, he then fired a barrage of pellets towards Crocus hand aiming at the explosives._

[Usopp] "Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So!"

_-The pellets then penetrated the explosives and made a large explosion larger than the intended explosion the explosive can create, then 3 to five explosion occurred below Crocus, luckily he is far enough for the castle to be unharmed. The Old Maous sees Usopp, the staff users aim at him, but before they can aim Shachi and Penguin are already there kicking their asses. Alcovoe was awestruck by the two's hand to hand combat._

[Alcovoe] "Whoa, you guys are great."

[Magenta] "Where is Usopp-san?"

[Penguin] "He is at the tower."

_-unknowingly lots of sword users are on the back of Magenta and Alcovoe. By the time they sense this Alcovoe was already at the hand of one of the swordsman._

[Usopp] "Whoa, A swordsman who kidnaps a kid in order to win? How dare you put a shame to Zoro's way of fighting? This is for you shit heads, Cho Kemuri Boshi! Penguin take Alcovoe."

_-the pellet hits the swordsman and a smokes covered their vision, which helps Penguin take Alcovoe back from the swordsman._

[Usopp] "Guys run a little further, this will be ticklish. Hissatsu: Tenryu Boshi."

_-A burst of lighting from Usopp's sling shot take a form of a dragon and directly hits the blinded Swordsmen, electrocuting them in the process. Penguin and Shachi take care of the Staff Users while Usopp takes care of the Swordsmen, Magenta and Alcovoe tends to the Town's people inside the castle._

_-Crocus struggles to stand up, by the time he manages to stand Usopp was already aiming at him. Crocus aim his palm towards Usopp and shoots a barrage of reddish lights towards Usopp. Usopp jumps down to the ground before the attack reaches him. Penguin who saw the reddish light was frozen in place._

[Penguin] "Wha…what was that?"

_-Behind him Magenta exits from the castle entrance._

[Magenta] "You have already been here right don't you even know what that is?"

[Shachi] "We knew that, that thing is a Magic bombardment, but Penguin means that."

[Magenta] "What?"

[Penguin] "That, that thing over there at the top of that building."

_-Magenta looked at what Penguin and Shachi points at, she saw a familiar Silhouette of a man._

[Magenta] "That's the Hero of this Town."

[Shachi + Penguin] "What?"

_-The town's people heard what Magenta said Alcovoe runs behind her Bepo along with the Town's people rushed out to see the Hero._

[Peoples voices] "Du….Durandal-sama!"

[Peoples voices] "He is here to save us!"

_-different voices echoed thru out the front of the Castle, Usopp who heard the ruckus of a hero rushes to one of the building and goes to the roof to see._

[Usopp] "Hero? Is that what they are talking last night?"

_-Crocus who also saw the so called hero glared at the flag. He then aimed his palm and shoots a magic bombardment towards the flag. The town's people notices a red light approaching the top of the castle it's already too late for them to realise that the flag is the target. The light hits the top of the castle, rubbles came crushing down and by the time the smokes cleared the top of the castle was destroyed except for the flag. Crocus along with the Town's people was shocked._

[Usopp] "Ehhh!"

[Magenta] "He protected the flag?"

[Shachi] "Such a heroic feat."

_-The shock on the town's peoples face was change with that of joy, the Hero protected the flag by making use of its body to cover for the flag. Penguin of most people realises that the Hero was somehow familiar._

[Penguin] "Is that, the Old-Man?"

[Magenta] "What do you mean? You have met my grandfather?"

[Shachi] "No, that guy was with us. In the sewer right?"

_-Penguin nods but Magenta was so shocked she fall down to her knees._

[Magenta] "What? We…we are only 5 at the sewer right? But then that voice?"

[Shachi] "That means you truly didn't see him last night huh?"

[Penguin] "That Crocus guy said two when we exited the castle's sewer yesterday, means that only us saw the Old-Man."

[Shachi] "SO that's why he ask you for your voice to lead the town's people."

[Penguin] "Your right. Did Usopp saw him?"

[Shachi] "Probably."

_-Crocus got irritated to the so called Heroes actions. He sends lots of magic bombardment towards the flag, but every hits the Hero covers the flag with his own body._

[Crocus] "Why? You're supposed to be dead."

_-The Old-Man that Shachi and Penguin met was originally named Durandal the Hero_

[Durandal] "This flag is the Hope of this people."

_-The Hero looked at the town's people and smiled._

[Durandal]"I lift you of your curse. I leave to you the dream of becoming who you want. Today a new Hero will resurface!"

[Town's People] "A New Hero?"

[Magenta] "Could he mean you two along with that Sniper?"

[Shachi] "No, I got the feeling he means the Straw-hat's Captain."

_-Shachi remembers the story of Durandal facing a pirate named Roger wearing a Straw-hat._

[Penguin] "You think so too."

_-Crocus then attacks Durandal. Durandal then happily accepts his attacks while still blocking it from reaching the flag._

[Durandal] "(Can you see this? Roger, I'm protecting the flag that you once protected.)"

_-Durandal remembers a man wearing a Straw-Hat, protecting a certain blue flag that has a design of a devils skull and a halo._

[Durandal] "(The Design is no longer visible, it's just a simple Blue Pirate Flag now. Hahah the fancy Pirate flag you once called will be the representative of the dreams of this low-class-devil.)"

_-Durandal saw a boy wearing a Straw-hat. Durandal smiled while bloods flowed from his lips._

[Durandal] "(Is that you Roger? Or is it just about time that I will be joining you? Heh, my time as a Spiritual Being is over huh?) Farewell Free-devils."

_-Crocus Aimed one of his palm at the bottom of the flag pole and the other at the flag itself._

[Crocus] "Time to sleep, Hero."

[Durandal] "Long-Nose kill Crocus now! I'll protect the flag with all my might."

_-Durandal's message reaches Usopp's ear, he reaches for a botel of water from his satchel he then poured it at the pocket of his slingshot._

[Usopp] "Grow up Kuro-Kabuto"

_-His Slingshots pocket changes from a normal pocket into a plant that resembles a-man-eating-plant. The plant then eats everything around it, Usopp then poured a lot of pellets into its mouth. Usopp then pulled the plant just like how he pulled the pocket of the slingshot._

[Usopp] "Totsugeki Ryuseigun."

_-All of the things that the plants have recently eaten are all showering onto Crocus with such a perfect Accuracy. The projectiles consists of debris and attacks that Usopp have used before. All of the Town's people looked at the shower with awe._

[Alcovoe] "Sniper-King is cool."

[Shachi] "You no longer call him a father?"

[Alcovoe] "No, He is now the new Hero, no He is the Pirate who protected this Town's Dream."

_-The Word Pirate reaches the town's people's ears, Magenta who knows the reason explained it to them clearly. _

[Penguin] "He is not the only one who will protect your town."

[Alcovoe] "I know you two also protected it."

[Shachi] "No, there will be someone who will protect your Town's dream."

[Alcovoe] "Who?"

_-Magenta finishes her explanation to the Town's people, she along with the others heard Shachi boasting about someone._

[Shachi] "You'll see, I got the feeling he'll be showing himself."

_-Crocus who are constantly receiving the attacks releases a larger Magic Bombardment towards Durandal. Everyone looked at Durandal, The history repeats itself again, and The Hero will die once again. In that instant the town's people lost their hope and dream right in front of them. The top of the castle has been devoured completely, no rubbles fall from it the flag and Durandal where nowhere to be found, the town's people lost their will some of them falls to their knees, everyone cries, even the Pirates are sorry. Crocus laughs at what he thinks as his victory against the people._

[Crocus] "Serves you right! Hope you guys will forever be a low-class, Grhahahahahahahaha."

[Voice] "Shut-Up?"

_-Everyone looked at where the voice came from. They all looked at the top of the tower behind Crocus. They saw a smoke, a purple smoke covering silhouette of a man holding a flag that elegantly sways along with smokes. _

[Crocus] "Who the hell are you?"

_-Everyone's eyes widened, the time the smokes cleared a familiar flag is swaying elegantly at the hand of a boy wearing a Straw-Hat, a opened red-cardigan showing a large round scar on his chest matched with a black shorts and a slippers, purple smokes are constantly coming off from the boy's body. Bellow the boy Durandal was lying he was looking at the Boy's angered expression. Crocus Shoots lots of magic rays towards him, the magic rays are small enough to make a larger hole at the boy's body. But to his shock the boy only evaded the attack centimetres away._

[Boy] "Is that all?"

[Crocus] "Don't fuck with me!"

_-Crocus made a stance the same stance he used to devour the top of the castle. But the Boy along with the flag and Durandal disappeared. The Town's people along with Crocus was shocked only Penguin and Shachi knows what is happening._

[Shachi] "I won't mess with that boy if I were you."

[Alcovoe] "Is that the one you guys are waiting for?"

[Penguin] "Yes, he is…"

_-Before Penguin manage to introduce the Boy to the others, Durandal was suddenly thrown towards him. They then saw the boy still smoking at the top of Crocus with its arms stretching abnormally from the purple sky._

[Boy] "The likes of you are what pisses me off."

_-Before crocus manage to retaliate the arms of the boy retracted back, the boy was still holding the flag and he uses the speed of his arm retracting and the hardness of the flag to smash the head of Crocus. A loud thud was heard Crocus's head was bleeding. The Boy lands and stands at the Top of Crocus victoriously, he raised the flag to the air._

[Boy] "No one should dare step at others hope you bastard!"

_-Alcovoe runs to the boy, the Town's people was happy their hope was returned back to them._

[Alcovoe] "Who are you mister?"

[Boy] "Me? I'm Luffy, I'll be the Pirate King. Shishishishishi."

[Town's People] "Kaizoku-Oni?"

[Shachi] "Bout damn time you Idiot."

[Penguin] "The hell with you, why did you threw him to me?"

[Luffy] "You look soft."

[Penguin] "Don't mistook me as Bepo you Idiot!"

_-Magenta along with the town's people move towards Luffy_

[Magenta] "Luffy-san, Thank you."

[Alcovoe] "You look cool back then."

[Town's People] "Thank you. Luffy-san."

_-all of the Town's people bowed down to Luffy_

[Luffy] "Ugh, you guys can't do that, it's not like I can eat that."

_-Everyone sweat drops at the words of Luffy who is now have his stomach growling._

[Luffy] "Ugh, I'm Hungry."

[Shachi] "(Sigh) that's our Food Brain."

_-Another person enters the scene Shachi, Penguin and Bepo's eyes widened. The person who just showed up is Law._

[Law] "Yo! Everyone."

[Shachi + Penguin + Bepo] "Senchou!"

[Luffy] "Oh Law, where have you been?"

[Law] "Says the idiot who came running here."

_-Crocus who are lying and can no longer move, warned Luffy and the others._

[Crocus] "Magenta, you will never see your daughter again."

_-Magenta's became enrage towards Crocus._

[Magenta] "You bastard! So you're the ones who kidnapped my daughter?"

[Crocus] "Hehe, surprised? Well Your husband tried to rescue her but failed. Hahah if you could only see your husband's face when I squished it."

_-Magenta fall's down to her knees she started shaking._

[Magenta] "My….Husband…."

_-She soon started crying, Luffy who are just smiling minutes before now walk slowly towards Crocus, his straw-hat is shading his angered face, but before he could attack Crocus Law stopped him with his own katana, he looked at Law who is looking at Crocus._

[Law] "Don't hug all the actions Luffy. Allow me to end it."

[Luffy] "Wait his mi…ne"

_-Before Luffy finished his words Law already made it in front of Crocus, Law's left fist jabs at the left chest of Crocus, and some square thing was removed from Crocuses body, Law then loosen his grip to his katana and grabs its handle, he sways the sword circularly hitting the bottom part of Crocus. Crocus along with the Katana's scabbard fly's up in the air. Law then grabs the square beating organ and throws it to Luffy._

[Luffy] "What is this? A heart?"

_-The town's people was shocked on what Luffy was holding, he was holding at the heart of Crocus. The Town's people looked at Law with fear, Alcovoe hides behind Bepo._

[Alcovoe] "Who is that guy?"

[Bepo] "That guy is my Captain, known as Surgeon of Death, and Shichibukai Trafalgar Law."

[Alcovoe along with the Town's People] "Su-Surgeon of Death?"

_-Law who is waiting for the falling Crocus smiled at the Town people's reaction, holding the Long Katana at the right hand he made a round wind below his left hand that resembles an Angels Halo. He then throws it to Crocus._

[Law] "Room."

_-with the impact and Law's chant a half bubble surrounded both him and Crocus, Crocus then stops falling down as if the gravity was disabled inside the bubble, he also can't move. Law then grabs the tip of his hat and adjusted it shadowing his eyes, he then sways his long katana at his front making a cut at thin air in the process. Using the tip of the Katana, he catches the scabbard re-sheathing the Katana in the process. _

[Law] "SaD."

_He then stabs the middle of the cuts with the tip of the sheathed Katana. The cuts shoots towards Crocus who are floating in thin air. Law then walks out of the bubble, Crocus was no longer whole he falls to the ground in pieces. The boxed heart that Luffy is holding no longer beats. Everyone was silent they have witnessed something inhuman done to an Old Maou Faction's Lieutenant._

[Law] "Oi Luffy, we better go now, do you still hear it?"

_-Luffy shakes his head then pointed behind him._

[Luffy] "She already stopped talking, she already thanked me but."

_-Luffy then turns and looked at the direction he was pointing at._

[Luffy] "I can tell she also needs our help."

[Law] "Asking you to protect only the flag and not herself?"

[Luffy] "No, I'll rescue her myself."

_-Magenta whom are being comforted by some people, asked Luffy about her daughter her voice is not that audible but Luffy can only perceive that she wants him to rescue her daughter._

[Luffy] "Don't worry I'll rescue your daughter too. Law we better go."

_-Law then looked at his subordinates. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo then walks behind Law._

[Shachi] "Alright, everyone you better hide yourself for now, we'll be kicking the Old Maous out of this territory."

[Penguin] "Trust us well show em whose boss."

[Bepo] "Won't they kick your Ass before you kick theirs?"

_-Shachi and Penguin looked at Bepo with irritated voice._

[Penguin] "What did you say Bepo?"

[Shachi] "Do you want us to kick your before we kick theirs?"

[Bepo] "Sorry."

_-Shachi and Penguin readied to kick Bepo but was stopped by Law._

[Law] "You guys better cut that out."

_-Usopp who are watching from the top of a building rashes towards Luffy and the rest._

[Usopp] "Oi, Oi Luffy, wait for me Luffy, Oi."

[Luffy] "Ehh? Usopp!"

[Law] "Long nose?"

_-Usopp then stops, trying to regain his energy._

[Usopp] "You guys are going to save a certain girl right?"

[Luffy] "Yeah, why?"

_-Usopp take's a mini Den-den Mushi from his satchel and gave it to Luffy, he then dialled it and a voice the pirates are Familiar with answers, Luffy's smiled at the sweet motherly voice he heard._

[Luffy] "Robin? Yosh two of my Nakamas is here. Shishishi."

_-The owner of the sweet motherly voice named Robin was talking to someone else on the other side of the line._

[Robin] "Sorry Luffy-kun but we can't talk right now."

[Luffy] "We who are you with?"

[Robin] "I'm with Aokiji, we have rescued a girl from an Old-Maous stronghold disguised as a Town."

[Luffy] "Whoa, Aokiji? So he is with us huh?"

_-Usopp grabs the mini Den-den Mushi from Luffy._

[Usopp] "Robin can you give the Den-den Mushi to the girl?"

[Robin] "Why is that?"

[Usopp] "She is probably the girl a beautiful mother here is looking for."

[Robin] "Here you go Usopp-kun."

_-Sound of static reverberated from the mini Den-den Mushi, then a sweet voice of a girl was heard._

[Girl] "Hello?"

[Luffy] "Hey that's the girl who ask me to protect the flag."

_-Magenta heard the familiar voice of the girl, she then slowly walks towards Usopp._

[Girl] "Hey, miss there is no one talking. Hello?"

_-Magenta confirms that the girl's voice was familiar to her. Shaking she grabs the Den-den Mushi from Usopp._

[Girl] "Helllloooooooo?"

[Magenta] "Flovie? Is that you?"

_-The girl named Flovie stops from talking, a voice of a crying girl soon follows._

[Flovie] "Mo….Mom?"

_-Magenta breaks to tears the time she heard Flovie calls her Mom._

[Magenta] "Flovie where are you dear? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

_-Flovie laughs a little, but she can still be heard crying. _

[Flovie] "Mom. Don't be like that. I'm no longer a child."

[Magenta] "You are still 6, don't make me mad at you, hehehe."

_-The conversation of a mother and a child that are both crying lasted for a minute. Everyone then felt safe at last after 3 days of the attack, and 50 years of seclusion from the current Maous Government. The Town's people planned for a victory party after the terrorist have been taken care of. Luffy who wants a party right that instant was put to chain by Law and Usopp, Penguin and Shachi were chasing Bepo around because of the harsh comments the Polar bear are giving the two. Amidst of all the ruckus, Durandal who are watching everything from a distant tower was smiling upon them._

[Durandal] "Luffy huh? He, hehehe Hahaha. So you passed that hat to Luffy ehh? Gol D. Roger. I will soon to meet you."

_-Little did Durandal know Luffy him been catching glimpses of him from the ground, Durandal then readies to leave but Luffy shouted his name making everyone looked where Luffy is Looking. Durandla's body is starting to become transparent._

[Luffy] "Old-Man, where are you going?"

_-Durandal didn't answer._

[Luffy] "This people needs you know."

_-Luffy looked around him and smiled lightly._

[Luffy] "Ahh, I mean, this Low-Class-Devils needs you."

_-Durandal only smiled, he didn't even turned around to see everyone's faces._

[Durandal] "Well I'll be passing that to you Boy."

[Luffy] "Ehh? I don't want that, you are the most suited in this kind of thing."

[Durandal] "Don't you want to be a Hero?"

[Luffy] "I'm a Pirate, I wanted to be free from such responsibilities."

_-Durandal was shocked at what the answer Luffy gave him, he smiled lightly he remembers a man holding the same flag that was swaying besides Luffy._

_-Memories-_

_[Durandal] _

_"Can you protect those civilian?"-_

_[Man]_

_ "Ghahahaha, why would I? I'm a pirate. Protecting them would make them enemy of the World Government, and in fact those guys can protect their own from now on, it's such a shame to be protected by a Pirate."-_

_-End of Memories-_

_-Durandal raised his right hand with a clenched fist and shouted._

[Durandal] "Then at least help them protect themselves."

[Luffy] "I won't do that, this guys can do it without my help."

_-Durandal smirked and brought his hands down._

[Durandal] "Luffy-san, you better go to the Capital, the climax will reach its end."

_-he started walking away and his time as a Spiritual Being is over, he then left his last words._

[Durandal] "Reach your dream, Kaizoku-Oni."

[Luffy] "I will, Shishishi."

_-Durandal is no longer visible he. Magenta along with the other Town's people became sad._

[Luffy] "Do not show those kind of face, The Old-Man will be sad too you know."

_-The Town's People nods and wiped their sweaty eyes. Magenta then hugged Alcovoe._

[Magenta] "He is such a great man, no a Hero, your Great-Grandfather."

[Alcovoe] "I will be like him."

[Magenta] "Sure you will."

_-It's now Lunch time. A curly-haired man in his 30's wearing sunglasses a long winter coat with a logo of letter W that has a sword emblem at the middle part, paired with a black pants and boots. Along with him is a black-haired 18 years old girl wearing a thin-framed reading glasses a black sweater reaching to her thigh covering her short-shorts paired with fashionable boots her hair is tied at the back making a pony tail, the girl was holding onto a little girl in the age of 6, she was wearing a tattered pink dress and a purple shoes. Magenta saw the little girl, the little girl releases her grip from the teen._

[Magenta] "Flovie!"

[Flovie] "Mom!"

_-The girl named Flovie hugged her Mother. Alcovoe sees Flovie and runs towards her._

[Alcovoe] "Floe!"

[Flovie] "You're still alive?"

_-Alcovoe frowned, but was surprised by Flovie who suddenly hugged him._

[Alcovoe] "eh, hehehe."

_-Law who are drinking along with Penguin and Shachi saw the two person Flovie was with._

[Law] "Bout damn time you guy's showed up."

_-The man looked at Law, he then walked to them along with the teen._

[Man] "We better hurry to the Capital, The Giants are taking many lives as we speak."

[Law] "Aokiji don't you want to drink?

_-The Man named Aokiji shakes his head._

[Law] "Penguin, Shachi untie Luffy. Bepo wake that Long-nose."

_-Penguin and Shachi untied Luffy, Bepo then rudely wake Usopp using a karate chop. Usopp who's now irritated grabs his slingshot and shoots lots of rocks towards Bepo._

[Usopp] "The hell with you, you little."

[Bepo] "I was just ordered."

_-The teen then approaches Usopp who are enraged._

[Teen] "Sniper-kun, please don't act tough in front of me, that doesn't suit you."

[Usopp] "I'm not acting tough in front of you! Ehh? Robin? Yosh let's go to the Capital."

_-The pony-tail-haired-girl named Robin walks towards Luffy._

[Robin] "Senchou, we better move now."

[Luffy] "OH, Robin, Do you have a food?"

[Aokiji] "The food can wait, lives are in danger as we speak."

[Law] "True enough."

_-Magenta walks towards Luffy._

[Magenta] "We won't forget what you have done for us, Luffy-san."

[Flovie] "Onii-chan, so you are the one who heard my call, Thank you."

[Luffy] "Ehh? I'm hearing the voice again."

_-Flovie frowned and kicked Luffy's knee._

[Flovie] "I'm here you jerk."

[Luffy] "Ouch. Oh so you are a kid."

[Law] "Can't you even tell by the voice?"

[Luffy] ". . . . You're right."

[Flovie] "Slow."

_-Aokiji puts his hand at Luffy shoulder, smokes then started coming from his hands._

[Luffy] "c.c.c. .. …brrrrrrrrr."

[Aokiji] "We better move now."

_-Aokiji removes his hand from Luffy's shoulder that is now frozen._

[Luffy] "Ahhhh. Oi Aokiji, Frozen Shoulder."

[Aokiji] "It'll be back after 10 minutes."

[Usopp] "Why does you always say's exact time?"

[Robin] "Those times are not always exact, He probably think his cool."

[Aokiji] "Whatever, we better move now."

_-Alcovoe runs to Luffy's side and grab his hand._

[Alcovoe] "Luffy-san promise me after this is all over, you guys will return here for the Party."

[Luffy] "Shishishishishi, you can count on me. Yosh, let's go."

-_Aokiji along with Luffy and the others started to run heading to the Capital. Alcovoe looked at them until they are no longer in sight. The town's people are already at the Castle planning for the Party, Magenta who realises that Alcovoe is still outside, she then walks towards him._

[Magenta] "Everything is not yet over Alcovoe, you better wait for them inside."

_-Alcovoe's face is serous he still looked at the direction Luffy headed into._

[Alcovoe] "Mom."

[Magenta] "What is it?"

[Alcovoe] "I'll be a Hero, just like Great-Grandpa."

[Magenta] "Is that so? All right little hero you better get inside now."

[Alcovoe] "I'm also gonna be a Legend."

[Magenta] "A Legend? Do you know anyone who become a legend?"

_-Alcovoe smiled, he then looked at Magenta._

[Alcovoe] "Ma, can we make a statue of a legend wearing a Straw-Hat."

[Magenta] "Oh, so Luffy-san is the Legend huh?"

[Alcovoe] "He will be no doubt about it. He.. Mom look."

_-Alcovoe pointed at the sky, Magenta looked at the Cloud in a form of a jumping human wearing a Straw-Hat._

[Magenta] "Looks like a new history will be written."

[Alcovoe] "See he'll be a Legend. I'll be going back now Mom."

_-Alcovoe runs towards the Castle. Magenta was left still looking at the Cloud._

[Magenta] "Reach your dream, Luffy-san."

* * *

**||At The Capital||**

_-A Giant Red-Dragon Appeared out of nowhere, On Top of him a little girl wearing a Goth Lolita was standing. She was Ophis and the Dragon Great-Red. They have showed directly near the Tallest of the 13 Giants, the Giant was named Jabberwocky, and the other Giants were called Bandersnatch. Behind the Ophis a male student with spiky hair was standing, the male student shouts loud._

[Student] "O.K. D-Draig Let's Go. Boosted Gear."

* * *

_*****This is the End of the 5__th__ Chapter. Next Chapter the Battle between A Hero a man Boy who hates to be a hero. Luffy vs. Cao-Cao._

_****To those who seemed confuse you are free to ask anything._

_***Again this is a crossover between HIGH SCHOOL DXD, TO ARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX AND ONE PIECE._

_**Gin Ichimaru is a character from Bleach, Although Bleach has nothing to do with the Story for now._

* * *

** To those who are confused on how this Dialog like story goes

" word/s here "

~words are spoken on normal voice like in normal conversation~

' word/s here '

~words are spoken with low voice like whispering~

"( word/s here)"

~words spoken thru the mind like thoughts~

~**BOLD **letters means shouting in conversation.~


	6. Fated meeting

_***I do not own both One Piece and To Aru Majutsu no Index_

_***This is actually a crossover of To Aru "Science & Magic", High School DxD "Magic" and One Piece "Unscientific"._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fated meeting**

* * *

**||Underworld: Capital||**

_-The whole Capital was on a mess, but the devils manage to turn around the tables, due to a Maou named Ajuka Beelzebub who have found a way to defeat the Giants. The 12 Giants named Bandersnatch was receiving a lot of damages from not only devils but also from angels, Fallen-Angels, and Youkai. Luffy and the others manage to reach the Capital in just an hour, they have used a Magic propelled land vehicle Aokiji parked at the Forest north of the Town they have just been in. Luffy who is watching the whole scenery was drooling, his eyes was in a form of a star._

[Luffy] "Sugoi, this devils can defeat this giants huh?"

[Robin] "No, they can't handle this giants before, a news about a Maou named Ajuka Beelzebub find a way to defeat them."

[Luffy] "Ajuka? Heh I'm gonna make him my Nakama."

_-Usopp who heard his Captain said something absurd slaps Luffy's head._

[Usopp] "Idiot, you heard her say a Maou right? That guy is a leader of this devils. How can you make him your Nakama?"

[Luffy] "I'm gonna ask him along with Aka-gami-san and Kuro-Shiro-gami-san."

_-Usopp puts on a confused looks._

[Usopp] "Shanks? And who is this Kuro-Shiro-gami-san?"

_-Law who is waving his Long Katana just now approaches and knocks Luffy's head using the tip of the scabbard._

[Law] "This idiot probably means, Sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel."

_-Usopp froze in place when he heard the real names of the person Luffy has given weird names with._

[Usopp] "Lu-Lucifer and A-A-Azazel? Are you crazy the Maous Lucifer and the Leader of The Grigori? Oi Luffy you better not call them with those name right in front of them."

[Luffy] "I already called the Luci-guy Aka-gami-san."

_-Usopp frozen in place again, he sooner falls to his knees._

[Usopp] "Luci-san? Aka-gami-san? Were doomed."

_-Robin taps Usopp's back, but instead of comforting him she gave a rather sarcastic words._

[Robin] "Don't worry they will only execute Senchou not us."

[Usopp] "What will happen to us if that happened?"

[Robin] "Were doomed?"

[Usopp] "Don't talk like that!"

_-Aokiji who is scanning the area since they have arrived, approaches Luffy and taps his shoulder. Luffy just looks at him and frowned._

[Luffy] "Oi oi don't freeze me will you."

_-Aokiji only smiles._

[Aokiji] "I'm not gonna do it, I just want to tell you that I and Law are going to help evacuate the Low-Class-devils around here."

_-Aokiji then let's go of Luffy he then calls Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and Law. Luffy then frowned and asks._

[Luffy] "Ehh? How about me?"

_-Aokiji walks away with the Hearts Pirates, he then raised his hand._

[Aokiji] "I got Law who can order his Subordinates, What do you think you can do?"

_-Luffy then smiled he turns to the opposite direction Aokiji and the heart Pirates went to. He then cracks his knuckles he then grinned and ordered Usopp and Robin._

[Luffy] "We'll beat the one responsible of this crap to a pulp. Yosh, let's go."

_-Robin and Usopp nods at Luffy's order they heads towards the Giant much larger than the 12 Bandersnatch, the Giant named Jabberwocky. The Straw-hats runs towards Jabberwocky for 10 minutes, they then saw a Huge Red-Dragon appeared near Jabberwocky. Luffy's eyes widened, then stopped running, drool started pouring out of his mouth, and his eyes once again formed stars. Usopp who saw him become like this slaps his head._

[Usopp] "Will you cut that out, that thing is a dragon. What?"

_-Usopp's mouth started drooling, his eyes formed into stars both Luffy and Usopp are in the state of admiring something cool._

[Luffy + Usopp] "Sugoiiiiiiii."

[Robin] "IDIOTs."

_-Robin who gave them a harsh comments also looked at the Gigantic Red-Dragon that appeared near the Jabberwocky, but instead of the Dragon what she saw was another giant wearing a Red-Armour with the same height as the Jabberwocky. The Jabberwocky rushed towards the Red-Armoured-Giant, the Giant punches jabberwocky in the face. Usopp and Luffy cheered for the Giants, the two shouted 1 point. But Jabberwocky despite its head flinching gathers a lot of fire around its mouth, the Giants aimed its palm towards jabberwocky. Jabberwocky then breath a fireball at the same time the giant fired a massive amount of crimson magic towards the fireball, upon collision the magic shoots upwards along with the fireball and exploded at the purple sky. The fight between the jabberwocky and the Red-Armoured-Giant continues. Usopp along with Luffy are still amazed by the Red-armoured-Giant, Luffy then sensed someone and his face became serious, Usopp who saw this looked towards the direction Luffy is looking at, Robin soon follows. What they saw is a black-haired young man wearing a Black School Uniform and an Ancient golden chines attire tied around his waist. He is looking at the Red-Armoured-Giant with calm expression, the man then talks._

[Young-Man] "So you are alive Hyoudou Issei, Sekiryutei. You arrive late though many lives have already been taken."

_-Hearing the young-man's words Luffy glared at the man, he then grabs his Straw-hat and lowered it shadowing his eyes, he then asks calmly._

[Luffy] "Who are you?"

_-The young man turns towards Luffy, he saw a very disturbing will inside Luffy. The man then smiled. He then lift the spear he is holding and taps in to his shoulder._

[Young-Man] "My name is Cao-Cao, I am the descendant of the Hero Cao-Cao."

_-Robin who hears the word Descendants shakes and walks behind Usopp who was shocked to her actions, she then asks._

[Robin] "Are you one of the Heroes-Faction?"

_-The young-man named Cao-Cao only laughs._

[Cao-Cao] "I'm the leader."

_-Robin's eyes widened at what Cao-Cao revealed to them. She then grabs Usopp's arm tightly._

[Robin] "Luffy he is the man behind all of this."

_-Luffy then became enraged, Robin then Runs for Safety dragging Usopp in the process. Luffy then looked Cao-Cao directly in the eyes, Cao-Cao felt his anger and swings his Spear and points the tip to Luffy._

[Cao-Cao] "What will you do? Boy."

_-Despite his anger, Luffy replied calmly._

[Luffy] "Do you know how many lives, are at stake because of what you did?"

_-Cao-Cao stabs the ground with the bottom of the spear._

[Cao-Cao] "I know a lot of devils had suffered but, a lot of human's will suffer in the future if I didn't take extreme measures."

[Luffy] "What do you mean?"

[Cao-Cao] "This alliance, that is. I have to destroy this to eliminate the possibility of them overpowering the Humans."

_-Luffy remembers what Robin told him along their way towards the Capital, he remembered her saying that the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils have reunited in order to stop the long years of fighting._

[Luffy] "Didn't they allied among themselves in order to stop their long years of fighting?"

_-Cao-Cao only laughs at Luffy._

[Cao-Cao] "Hahahahahaha, Who are you? Yeah they all did that, but they will soon turn against the humans."

_-Already enraged Luffy still continue to talk calmly._

[Luffy] "Didn't the Angels protect the humans? At least that is what Dadan have told me before."

[Cao-Cao] "(Sigh) Who are you? If you're a Human don't get in my way. I'll eliminate this alliance for the Sake of Humanity."

[Luffy] "For the sake of Humanity? This war is happening right here in the underworld, right?"

[Cao-Cao] "Yeah, So? They are devils, they are evil, So what? Isn't that good to eliminate evil in this world?"

[Luffy] "The only Evil right here is you."

[Cao-Cao] "I guess you're right, but who cares as long as I destroy that Alliance."

_-Luffy remembers Alcovoe and the Town's people who he just helped recently. he then walks towards Cao-Cao._

[Luffy] "I'm not gonna let you."

_-Cao-Cao kicks the bottom of the Spear and swings it until the Tip is pointed towards Luffy._

[Cao-Cao] "I enjoyed the conversation but, I won't allow you to interfere."

_-Cao-Cao's spear extended towards Luffy who evaded it with ease, The Spear then retracts and extended again towards Luffy who still evaded it with ease, The Spear Extend and retracts a hundred times but didn't even touched Luffy who evaded it all while walking slowly, Cao-Cao swings the spear and hols it with both hands._

[Cao-Cao] "You are not an ordinary Human, Who are you?"

[Luffy] "Luffy, I'll be the one to BEAT YOU!"

_-Luffy charges towards Cao-Cao, he throws a punch after punch to Cao-Cao who evaded it at the same time Cao-Cao attacks Luffy with the Spear. Both of them are not hitting each other. Cao-Cao jumps away from Luffy landing on top of a destroyed building._

[Cao-Cao] "Luffy, right? Not bad but, it's over now."

_-7 Orbs appeared behind Cao-Cao, Luffy didn't even flinched on what appeared behind his enemy._

[Cao-Cao] "Do you see this 7 orbs? Of course you do, you evaded my attacks meaning you're not blind. Well short of introducing them to you, this are my weapons sub-species Balance Breaker, the Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine."

_-Luffy only looked at Cao-Cao which made Cao-Cao irritated._

[Cao-Cao] "(This guy's not the same with the Sekiryutei. Just what kind of a Human is he?) Just a food for thought before I fight you seriously, This Spear is the True Longinus."

_-Robin who are watching from a safe distance heard Cao-Cao said True Longinus._

[Usopp] "True Longinus? What is that?"

[Robin] "The Spear that was said used by a soldier who became a saint, Saint Longinus, he used it to pierce the side of the Son of God, it is also known as the Holy Lance that can kill a God."

_-Usopp looked back at the Luffy who is just staring at Cao-Cao_

[Usopp] "Luffy, won't be defeated by that Guy. I believe in him, Robin let's believe in Luffy to beat that guy in a pulp."

_-Luffy who is staring at Cao-Cao realises that he is not alone, he then Called Usopp and Robin._

[Luffy] "Usopp, Robin. Go help Aokiji and the rest evacuate the devils."

_-Usopp and Robin stands from where they were hiding, Usopp then shouts at Luffy._

[Usopp] "How about you?"

_-Luffy smiled and raised a hand._

[Luffy] "I'll be kicking this guy's butt. Shishishi."

_-Cao-Cao Laughed at Luffy's words, Robin and Usopp runs towards the centre of the Capital._

[Cao-Cao] "Kick my Butt? Alright Cocky head let's get serious."

_-One of the Orb float towards Cao-Cao's Left hand._

[Cao-Cao] "Let's begin."

[Luffy] "Yosh."

[Cao-Cao] "(Kahabatei Ratana!)"

_-The Orb in Cao-Cao's hand shatters and 50 troops wearing a black armour wielding a broad sword appeared between Luffy and Cao-Cao, they attacked Luffy on Cao-Cao's order. But just like before Luffy manages to evade their attack and they all received Luffy's Punches. Destroying them all. Cao-Cao who is only watching at the top of the destroyed building became annoyed, another Orb floats to his hand, before the orb reached his hand, a fist suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It hits directly at Cao-Cao's chest. Cao-Cao skidded back a meter. The Fist that hit him came from Luffy who are standing at the Ground. Cao-Cao was speechless Luff's hand was retracting as if it was a rubber._

[Cao-Cao] "What the hell? What are you?"

_-Luffy only smirked._

[Luffy] "Shocked? I'm made of rubber."

_-Cao-Cao pointed the spear towards Luffy._

[Cao-Cao] "Rubber huh? Then I'll pierce you till you're no longer able to carry your body."

_ -Cao-Cao Jumped from the roof, Luffy stretched his arms behind him._

[Luffy] "Gomu-Gomu no…."

[Cao-Cao] "It stretches again."

_-The arms reached a certain distance and retracted fast while Luffy was Running towards Cao-Cao._

[Luffy] "Bazookaaaa!"

_-The retracted arms hits Cao-Cao's chest making him fly towards a destroyed wall._

[Cao-Cao] "I didn't see thru that one."

_-Cao-Cao looked at the Red-Armoured-Giant who are fighting the Jabberwocky._

[Cao-Cao] "I need to finish this."

_-Cao-Cao saw Luffy running towards him with arms stretching behind._

[Cao-Cao] "I'll Probably use it this time. I just got to wait for it, after two or three hits, I'll use it."

_-Cao-Cao stands firm on the ground, One of Luffy's arms retracted, and extends back behind the same goes to the other arm._

[Luffy] "Gomu-Gomu no…"

_-Luffy closed the distance between him and Cao-Cao. Cao-Cao didn't even think to jump away, Luff's simultaneous punches reaches him. _

[Luffy] "Gatling Gun.."

_-Before the 1__st__ attack reached Cao-Cao's face an orb he was previously holding on to floats back to his hand. By the time a third punched hits him, the orb shatters, Cao-Cao's body was covered in green light._

[Cao-Cao] "(Mala Nitana)"

_Luffy's punches is not stopping until. Luffy was sent flying back and stops on thin air, his Straw-Hat continues flying towards the ground, bloods spouted out of his mouth, his body was receiving continues blow from an invisible punches._

[Cao-Cao] "Do you like it? The first Orb I used is the Kahabatei Ratana, as you have seen it summoned a black-armoured-swordsman. And this one is the Mala Nitana, it transfers the damages the user receives and passes it to anyone, in this case, to you. Yes you are receiving your attack that you used against me."

_-Luffy's body are now covered in bruises. He can hardly stands up._

[Cao-Cao]"Now then let's finish this. Hmm?"

_-Cao-Cao notices Luffy standing._

[Cao-Cao] "So you can still fight huh?"

_-Luffy then crouches, he puts one fist to the ground while the other on his left thigh._

[Luffy] "Gear Second."

[Cao-Cao] "What the?"

_-Cao-Cao was shocked due to Luffy's Body emitting purple Smokes, Luffy then aims his left palm towards Cao-Cao and the other hand position in a punch._

[Cao-Cao] "Sorry but I have no time to play with you."

_-Cao-Cao catches a glimpse of the Red-Armoured-Giant defeating Jabberwocky._

[Cao-Cao] "(It's going to an end I better finish this.)"

_-Cao-Cao pointed his spear towards Luffy with both hands holding it, the spear then is covered in white aura, all of the orbs behind him have become one and emerged with the spear._

[Cao-Cao] "(I'll use the spear to defeat this guy with the power of the remaining Orbs, with this this the orbs that I have used will replenish although I will be a little slower. Well here I come.)"

_-The Spear covered in white Aura extended so fast Luffy won't have a chance to evade it. But Cao-Cao's eyes widened._

[Cao-Cao] "What? Any way where ever you are my Spear will follow you."

_-In that instant a purple smoke occurred not far from Luffy's former location Luffy then emerged from the purple smoke. At the same time Cao-Cao noticed this, his Spear retracted and extended at an incredible speed. It repeated again, Luffy was gone before it hits. He soon appeared also not far from it. Cao-Cao notices the smile of determination and victory from Luffy._

[Cao-Cao] "(So you're toying with me huh? Well then defeat me if you can, Boy.)"

_-Cao-Cao spear retracted and extended numerous time Luffy also toyed with him until._

[Luffy] "Gomu-Gomu no…"

_-Cao-Cao smirked._

[Cao-Cao] "(He likes to show his enemies that his going to attack anyway, I'll evade that.)"

_-The Spear again misses Luffy. Luffy who's still emitting purple smoke, Appeared above Cao-Cao with his arm twisted and stretching from the purple sky. _

[Luffy] "Jet: Riffle!"

_Cao-Cao finally notices Luffy in that instant but before he could aim the tip of his spear to Luffy, the stretched arm already retracted at a speed no once could follow and made contact with Cao-Cao's cheek in that instant._

[Cao-Cao] "(To hell with this.)"

_-Cao-Cao spouted a lot of blood and the ground he was standing on was now a bid crater as if jabberwocky steeped on it. Luffy then landed near him and walks away._

[Cao-Cao] "Aren't you gonna finish me?"

_-Luffy then stops and picks his Straw-hat._

[Luffy] "No, I came here to beat you to a pulp."

[Cao-Cao] "Why did you even fight me?"

[Luffy] "For you to learn your lesson. Do not hurt those who could not fight."

[Cao-Cao] "I didn't hurt anyone who couldn't fight me."

[Luffy] "Well next time do not include those who can't fight into something like this."

_-Cao-Cao smiled thinly, he then reaches for a bottle on his pocket and throws it to Luffy head, which in turn rebounds for Luffy to catch._

[Luffy] "What is this?"

[Cao-Cao] "Phenex-tears. That can heal the wounds I dealt you."

_-Luffy then throws it back to Cao-Cao, and walks away, Cao-Cao confusedly catches the Phenex-Tears._

[Cao-Cao] "Why? Don't you want it?"

_-Luffy only waves his hand._

[Luffy] "I got the feeling that, It is not you to include fight-less beings into a fight."

[Cao-Cao] "How'd you say that?"

[Luffy] "Instinct, bye now."

_-Luffy is no longer sighted, Cao-Cao uses the Phenex-Tears to heal himself._

[Cao-Cao] "What a weird Human. Heh, I won't forget this, Luffy. Let's fight again next time."

_-Cao-Cao then looked at the purple sky he no longer see the Red-Armoured-Giant, except for the Giant-Red-dragon that appeared before._

[Cao-Cao] "Great-Red? So the Jabberwocky's been defeated by the Sekiryutei. Alright then I'm all patched up"

_-Cao-Cao grabs his Spear and runs towards the area where the Red-Armoured-Giant appeared._

[Cao-Cao] "Now's the time for the Finale. Wait for me Hyoudou Issei"

* * *

**|| Academy City||**

_**-**__The same time Luffy defeated Cao-Cao, a__green-haired-man in the age of 16 wearing a leather jacket, paired with leather pants and shoes was sitting at the bed at a certain room Hospital in District 7. He is Roronoa Zoro and is currently being questioned by a red-haired-twin-tail girl named Shirai Kuroko wearing her usual Tokiwadai Uniform with the Judgement Badge attacked at her left arm, along with her is a Chestnut-haired girl named Misaka Mikoto wearing the same Uniform except of the Badge. With irritated look on his face. He shouted._

[Zoro] "The Fuck with this? Can you please tell me why the hell I'm chained here?"

_-Yes, Zoro himself was sitting on the bed with his hands and his lower body chained to the bed._

[Kuroko] "We can't let someone who can cut anything with Iaito to roam the City freely."

[Zoro] "Release me now, you bitch."

_-Kuroko's eyebrow twitches again and what happened yesterday repeats itself. But Mikoto stopped Kuroko before she bitch slaps Zoro whom are gonna be pulverize by Kuroko's palm._

[Mikoto] "Enough Kuroko. He won't be able to talk smoothly if you jammed his jaw."

[Kuroko] "You're Lucky Onee-sama is here."

_-Zoro who seemed irritated by the cockiness of Kuroko looked at the door Kuroko and Mikoto who notices this looked at the door which has been opened by a young-man with silver hair and narrowed eyes wearing a white hakama. He is the 2__nd__ suspicious person the doctor was talking about, and his name is Ichimaru Gin. His usual grinning face irritated both Mikoto and Kuroko._

[Gin] "Yo, Bushido-san. How's our wound?"

[Zoro] "Same as yesterday. How about you?"

[Gin] "Same, my left arm replacement is still need some time to connect."

_-Mikoto and Kuroko frowned._

[Mikoto + Kuroko] "Where still here you know."

[Zoro] "So what?"

[Gin] "Sorry for neglecting you."

[Mikoto] "Anyway. Gin, right? Since when have you been here? Where'd you come from?"

_-Gin's grin shortened, his narrowed eye opened a bit causing his pale-blue eyes to attract Kuroko._

[Kuroko] "(What wonderful eyes this guy have, wait, silver hair, pale-blue eyes, always grinning and a narrowed eyes?) What's is your relationship with the number 1?"

_-Mikoto was shocked to the sudden question of Kuroko, Gin only sweat drops, he then looked at Mikoto._

[Gin] "I came here the same time a war broke out, well at least that is what the doctor told me, but for where I came from? I won't answer."

_-Gin looked at Kuroko._

[Gin] "As for you I'm not gonna answer a dumb question."

_-Kuroko's eyes glared at Gin, she then shouted._

[Kuroko] "The hell with you. How is that dumb? you White apparatus. Your appearance resembles that of the number 1 you know."

[Gin] "That so? Well I don't even know who he is."

_-Kuroko still glaring to Gin was tapped on the back by Mikoto who is sweat-dropping._

[Mikoto] "Now, now, Kuroko."

_-Mikoto then looked at Gin, this time she is the one who asked._

[Mikoto] "Why at the time of the war?"

_-Gin widened his grin, he now opened his eyes full._

[Gin] "Coincidence? All I know is that it is not only a war between Russia and Japan. But also a war between entities."

_-Zoro along with the two girls were bewildered by the word entities._

[Zoro] "Entities? What do you mean? Like dwarves?"

[Mikoto + Kuroko] "Hey, don't tell me you believe him?"

[Zoro] "Why not, my Nakama have met dwarves back at Dressrosa."

_-Gin's expression didn't change, the two girls was again bewildered._

[Kuroko] "(This two guys are creepy, Entity? And Dressrosa?)"

_-Mikoto cleared her throat and looked at Zoro with a serious face. Kuroko also followed._

[Mikoto] "Well anyway, Zoro, what is Dressrosa? And you're Nakama? Just what are you?"

[Kuroko] "Yeah, your hair colour is already a creep."

_-Zoro still chained at the bed, looked at Mikoto with a smirk._

[Zoro] "I'm a pirate swordsman."

_-Gin looked at Zoro with a interest, he then leaned back at the wall._

[Gin] "This would be interesting."

_-Mikoto and Kuroko became alert, the two stand their ground._

[Mikoto] "Pirate? As in sea scum?"

[Zoro] "We're not a scum, we didn't even hurt anyone, except those who have picked a fight with us."

[Kuroko] "A pirate is still a pirate, good or bad you guys are still a scum."

[Gin] "Anyway, why did you become a pirate?"

[Zoro] "Why? To chase my dream of course, my dream is to become the world's greatest swordsman, in order to fulfil that I have to become a pirate and challenge the Man currently known as the world's greatest swordsman.

_-Mikoto walks right in front of the bed. Behind her Kuroko glared at Zoro._

[Mikoto] "The title of the greatest swordsman? Is there still anyone who have that title and why become a pirate?"

_-Zoro looks confused by the words of Mikoto._

[Zoro] "You don't know Mihawk?"

_-Mikoto and Kuroko who is still alert became confused at the name given by Zoro._

[Mikoto] "Who is that?"

[Zoro] "Huh? You don't know him? Dracule Mihawk world's greatest swordsman, also known as Shichibukai Takanomi no Mihawk."

_-Mikoto and Kuroko finally let go of their alertness. The two became confused._

[Mikoto] "Shichibukai? Just what part of the world you came from?"

[Zoro] "I'm from East Blue."

_-Mikoto and Kuroko became confused. Gin with a look of enjoyment, took a map from his white hakama. He then gave it to Zoro._

[Gin] "Where is the East Blue here?"

_-Zoro with a confused look, scan's the map, he then asks Gin with a annoyed face._

[Zoro] "Don't fuck with me what the hell is this map for?"

_-Mikoto took the map from Zoro, Kuroko looked at it too._

[Kuroko] "You don't know this? This is our world map."

_-Zoro became confused._

[Zoro] "World map? That thing? If that is the world map then why the hell there is so many land mass?"

_-Mikoto looked at Kuroko who looked back at her._

[Mikoto] "Are you out of your mind? A high schooler like you should know this right, where still in middle school and we already know this much."

[Kuroko] "Grade schooler also knows this you know."

[Zoro] "Huh? Continent all of that. When did the Red-Line shattered?"

[Mikoto + Kuroko] "Red-Line?"

_-A vain popped out of Zoro's forehead._

[Zoro] "Don't fuck with me with your grade school and middle school or high school shits. Red-Line you don't even know that one hell of a Continent?"

_-Mikoto and Kuroko's eyes widened they became speechless for a moment, Gin then made a conclusion._

[Gin] "I think you're in a different world."

_-Zoo along with the two girl looked at Gin with a confused look._

[Zoro] "What do you mean I'm on a different world?"

[Gin] "Simple, the map I showed you is this world's map, it holds this world's geography. The Red-Line you are talking about is unheard of."

[Zoro] "Unheard?"

[Mikoto] "You mean this guy came from a different world?"

[Gin] "Yes same with the guy that used this room before I came here. His name is somewhat famous and who would have think that this world is not his as he explains it. He told me that the world he came from has Japan but has no Academy City."

_-Mikoto and Kuroko looked at each other, Gin then took a pen and paper from the side table_

[Kuroko + Mikoto] "No, Academy City?"

_-Gin gave the materials to Zoro._

[Gin] "Can you draw the geography of your world?"

_-With a confused look Zoro took the pen and paper from Gin, he then started drawing a map, after he finishes he gave it back to Gin._

[Zoro] "It's not that good but that is what I remember what my word looks like."

_-Mikoto and Kuroko approached Gin and also looked at the map drawn by Zoro, their eyes widened. They saw an only land mass stretching from top to bottom with a word Red-Line._

[Mikoto] "How long does this Red-Line reaches?"

[Zoro] "It stretches along the entire world."

_-Mikoto and Kuroko was shocked._

[Kuroko] "Entire worlds?"

[Gin] "Wonderful."

[Mikoto] "So you live here in East Blue huh? And what is this Grand-Line, New-World and Calm belt."

_-Zoro gave a deep sigh._

[Zoro] "Grand-Line is the sea where most Pirates roam, New-World is the sea where every pirates wanted to roam, it is said that at the end of the New-World just behind the Reverse Mountain, the One Piece can be found."

[Mikoto] "Reverse mountain? One Piece? Does no one ever found that yet?"

[Zoro] "Heh, So I'm truly at a different world huh? Anyway No one have found One piece yet, No one have ever reached the end of New-World Safely."

[Mikoto] "Why not? Can't they just travel thru Calm-belt?"

[Zoro] "You are smart right? Why do you think it is named Calm-Belt?"

[Mikoto] "Calm Water?"

[Zoro] "You're right Calm-Belt is where the Sea-Kings is living. No wind can push the Sail's and No current can help the sea vessels travel."

[Gin] "How can you travel to Grand-Line then?"

[Zoro] "Reverse Mountain."

_-Kuroko out of Curiosity joins the deep conversation._

[Kuroko] "What is that?"

[Zoro] "Reverse Mountain is a Mountain that has a passage from all 4 Blue Sea, namely North, South, West and East Blue to Grand-Line. A powerful Current will carry a sea vessel from the Surface to the Top of the Mountain and then drops it towards the Grand-Line."

[Kuroko] "Ain't that Dangerous?"

[Zoro] "It is, wrong move in Reverse Mountain can sink a Ship to the Bottom of the Grand-Line."

[Gin] "You said that this Red-Line stretches around the world right? Is there another Reverse Mountain in order to go to New World? Because in here there is no path from all Blue-Seas to New-World."

[Zoro] "There is only one Reverse Mountain. In order to go to New-World you need to reach an Island Called Sabaody Archipelago at the end of Grand-Line near the Red-Line."

[Gin] "Why is that?"

[Zoro] "Well Government officials can use the passage thru Mariejoa. But Pirates like me needs to have our ship coated in Sabaody in order to pass Red-Line by travelling 10,000 meters beneath."

[Mikoto] "10,000 meters beneath? Can you guys survive that?"

[Zoro] "Yeah, we only need to prepare a food for the travel, and we can stop by at Fishman Island beneath Red-Line."

[Mikoto] "Fishman Island?"

[Zoro] "The Island where Fishman and mermaids lives."

_-Mikoto and Kuroko looked at each other with disbelief._

[Mikoto + Kuroko] "Mermaids? You mean girls with fish tails are real?"

[Zoro] "Yeah, they are real, and you better not mess with the Fishman's although we defeated the rebels at the Island I can say ordinary Human can stand a chance against them."

[Mikoto] "Aren't you ordinary?"

[Zoro] "In order to defeat Mihawk, I can't allow myself to be ordinary."

_-Kuroko looked at Zoro's hair_

[Kuroko] "Sure enough, Green-hair is not ordinary."

[Zoro] "Will you cut that out?"

[Kuroko] "O.k. O.k. gees."

_-Gin then passed the map drawn by Zoro to Mikoto, he then moves towards the door._

[Gin] "Now that is settled, we will conclude that he came from another world, (yawn) I'll go back to my room now."

_-Kuroko looked outside the window._

[Kuroko] "How Lazy, It's still around 4 right?"

[Mikoto] "Let him be. Anyway Kuroko Let's go back to the dorm. I'm gonna buy something at the store on the way."

[Kuroko] "Yes, Onee-sama."

[Mikoto] "It's up to the Doctor if you can be released."

_ -Mikoto then smiled._

[Mikoto] "To us you don't look like a Pirate."

_-Mikoto frowned she is talking to Zoro who is now Snoring._

[Kuroko] "(Sigh) Looks like males in this Hospital are lazy huh?"

[Mikoto] "Well that's it we better go now. Oh yeah remember what Kinuho-san was boasting around?"

[Kuroko] "You mean that Tanuki wearing cute clothes she found near this Hospital the last week, why?"

[Mikoto] "She said she dressed the Tanuki with a Gekota Costume and will act as Our School's Mascot this Ichihanaransai."

[Kuroko] "So?"

_-Mikoto showed a cute face like a cat in front of Kuroko._

[Mikoto] "She said she'll show it to us tomorrow."

[Kuroko] "That's tomorrow? The day before Ichihanaransai?"

_-Mikoto nods cutely._

[Mikoto] "We'll be the first one to see it."

[Kuroko] "(Onee-sama is so cute!) Well that is just a Tanuki Onee-sama."

_-Zoro who are sleeping awakened due to the word Tanuki._

[Zoro] "Did you just say a Tanuki? Is that guy wearing a blue cap with dots on top of a pink hat with white X-mark matched with a yellow and white striped tank-top paired with Orange shorts and a blue backpack. And are standing on two feet?"

_-Mikoto was shocked at the full details Zoro described a Tanuki was wearing._

[Mikoto] "I…I think, y…yes? Kinuho-san said she found the Tanuki-running in two feet towards here."

[Zoro] "Heh, It's Chopper."

_-Mikoto blushes at the name Chopper._

[Mikoto] "Cho. Chopper? What a cute name. Why do you know him?"

[Zoro] "He is one of my Nakama, Dr. Tony-tony Chopper."

_-Mikoto and Kuroko jaw-dropped at the fact that a girl named Kinuho have adopted a Pirate._

[Zoro] "Don't worry Chopper is Harmless. He's the type to heal anyone even if it's an enemy."

_-Mikoto smiled._

[Mikoto] "Well tomorrow we'll be seeing him."

[Zoro] "Is that so? Well I better go and visit him too."

[Kuroko] "If the Doctor allowed you to go."

_-Zoro smirked and glared outside._

[Zoro] "He will let me. You'll see."

_-Mikoto and Kuroko left the room Zoro then returned to sleeping. Outside the Hospital a Man wearing a Red-suit over a blue shirt with yellow neck tie paired with a white pants and black shoes was leaning over a parked Fiat 500 2007 model. He is looking at the hospital with a smile. Soon after Mikoto and Kuroko goes out of the Hospital. The Man then approached the two._

[Man] "Hello there young Ladies, Is the Doctor inside?"

_-__Mikoto looked at the man, while Kuroko grabs her arm with to hands._

[Kuroko] "Why don't you go in and check?"

[Mikoto] "Yeah you will only look Suspicious If you ask without knowing for yourself."

_-The man only shrugs._

[Man] "Fair Enough."

_-The man then goes inside the Hospital but before he reached the door, Mikoto stopped him._

[Man] "What is it Young lady?"

[Mikoto] "What is your name?"

[Man] "Lupin III that is my name."

_-Mikoto and Kuroko was shocked when they heard the name of the man. The man named Lupin III entered the Hospital._

[Kuroko] "Lupin? Onee-sama isn't that a name of."

[Mikoto] "The Gentleman Thief."

_-Mikoto glared at the Hospital's entrance, she then turns away._

[Mikoto] "That guy is probably lying, well anyway Kuroko keep an eye out for that Lupin, let's go."

_-Kuroko nods and followed Mikoto away from the Hospital._

* * *

**||Windowless Building||**

_-The man floating upside down in a tube named Aleister was smiling thinly he was watching a man named Lupin since the time he entered Academy City till he goes inside the Heaven Cancellers Hospital. Not long after the Gentleman yesterday showed himself before Aleister. The gentleman has a twelve golden wings sprouting from his back, although he has this his white businessman's suit has no tear at the back. Aleister looked at him._

[Aleister] "If it isn't Michael. So do you like my City?"

_Yes he is the Gentleman who showed up yesterday in front of Aleister. He is the Leader of the Angels and Seraph, the Archangel Michael. Michael only smiled back._

[Michael] "I like how advanced it is but. How cruel of your people to chase those below them."

[Aleister] "So the levelled Espers are bullying the Level 0's I suppose."

[Michael] "Do they not have any Psychic on them?"

[Aleister] "Are you worried for them?"

[Michael] "Who wouldn't? I as a Seraph would like you to discipline those Espers not to bully those below them."

_-Aleister shakes his head._

[Aleister] "Can't do. I know that you guys can't touch me."

[Michael] "Better not be like that. Anyway, the commotion at the underworld have been put to an end. Sirzechs and Azazel have confronted Hades, and sure enough no news of the Grim reappears appearing during the commotion. And Uhh, Azazel stepped down from being the Fallen Angels leader."

[Aleister] "Isn't that good?"

[Michael] "No, Alliance lost one of its Great Leader. How could that be good?"

[Aleister] "For the Angels I mean."

[Michael] "For us? For us the protection of the Human's and the Alliance is a must, we no longer considers the Devils and Fallen Angels Enemies. The long war have already been stopped."

[Aleister] "The Long awaited peace."

[Michael] "As long as there are those who hates the Alliance. Peace will be meaningless."

[Aleister] "That so? What's is your plan now, Michael?"

[Michael] "I'll still roam your city. And if I found anything like bullying I'll interfere."

[Aleister] "Suit yourself, Interfere as long as you like. That would decrease my headache."

_-Michael turn away from Aleister and walks._

[Michael] "I'll be visiting this cube of your every now and then. Now Farewell, Aleister."

[Aleister] "Heh, I'll be watching you."

* * *

**||Underworld||**

_-Back at the underworld, all of the commotion have stopped the Alliance have won and the devils are once again at peace. Sirzechs along with Azazel have returned back at the Gremory Castle. In the dining room Sirzechs along with the other Maous are celebrating. Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils are celebrating, the castle have its party extended outside. Among this victorious beings 8 Pirates was heading towards the room where Sirzechs is supposed to meet them. Aokiji knocks a certain door and opens it, what was inside were the Gremory group having a conversation with Sirzechs, Sirzechs saw them and smiled, except for the Red-Haired girl who glared at them while hugging a black heard boy covered in bandages. The Pirates entered and Intensity have filled the entire room._

[Sirzechs] "Oh, before I forgot, Guys this people here are the Gremory Group, Gremory Group meet the Pirates."

_-The Red-haired girl hugging the boy glared at Luffy. She is the same girl who met Luffy at the Stairway of the Gremory Castle. Her name is Rias-Gremory, she is still wearing the school Uniform she wears yesterday._

[Rias] "That dumb looking kid is a Pirate?"

[Sirzechs] "Hahah he looks dumb alright but."

_-Robin then cut thru the conversation by giving a harsh comment._

[Robin] "Yes, sorry for having a dumb looking captain. But even though he is like that we loved him."

[Luffy] "Why do you have to agree with them?"

[Robin] "It is the truth Senchou."

[Sirzechs] "And you are?"

[Robin] "Sorry for being rude, my name is Nico Robin."

_-Sirzechs eyes widened he remembers what Law have told him about the crazy stuff's Luffy have been thru._

[Sirzechs] "Oh so you are the Devil girl of Ohara? The girl that has her existence branded as a curse at the age of 7 by the World Government?"

[Robin] "Yes that is me."

_-Rias along with the others looked at Sirzechs who is giving off a bright admiration while looking at the pirates, they then look at Robin. Rias looked at Sirzechs._

[Rias] "World-Government? I haven't heard that before?"

[Sirzechs] "Of course you wouldn't they came from a different world."

_-Everyone was shocked to hear that words by the Maou. The blond haired boy that have confronted Law at the same Stairway asks a question to robin._

[Boy] "Robin-san. Why did they call you a devil girl? And branded a cursed existence at the age of 7?"

[Robin] "You must be the famous, Hold-Demonic-Sword User, Kiba Yuuto, Am I right?"

_-Luffy along with Usopp have their eyes form a star, they are admiring the Title given to the Blond-boy named Kiba Yuuto, Kiba then smiled back at Robin_

[Kiba] "Yes I am, pleased to meet you."

[Robin] "As for your question. Ohara is my country, a country of researchers and archaeologists, we have gained the knowledge of how to use the ancient weapons the World-Government have feared. Thus they ordered…."

_-Sadness can be seen thru Robin's eyes, Luffy who sensed this sudden change holds her hand and smiled to her._

[Luffy] "Shishishi, Don't push yourself Robin. Just let that past of your go by."

_-Robin wiped her eyes and nods at Luffy. Sirzechs then approached Kiba and tapped his shoulder._

[Sirzechs] "Well that is enough, there are things that should have been a secret."

[Kiba] "Sorry. Robin-san, Sorry if I ever caused you to remember pain."

_-Robin shakes her head._

[Robin] "Don't worry about that. My past have already been cleaned by my Captain."

_-Sirzechs smiled at those words of Nico Robin._

[Sirzechs] "If you wouldn't mind can you please tell us everything that happened before and after The Enies Lobby incident?"

_-All of the Gremory group looked at Sirzechs. Luffy along with Usopp only frowned._

[Rias] "What is Enies Lobby?"

_-The one who answered her is Aokiji who is standing near the window._

[Aokiji] "Heh, The Judiciary Island of the World-Government. Even I can't believe that that Incident have occurred while I was an Admiral."

_-Rias along with the other Gremory Group was shocked they all thought that all of this guys are Pirates._

[Sirzechs] "And you are?"

[Aokiji] "Ahh Sorry for my late introduction. Guy's you should also introduce yourself."

_-The Pirates who have not yet introduced themselves nods._

[Aokiji] "My name Is Kuzan, aka Admiral Aokiji, well that is Former Admiral Aokiji. I'm currently the Sensei of the New Marines, A group of former Marines who stands up against the Marines way of justice."

[Sirzechs] "Neo Marines huh? Who is your leader then?"

[Aokiji] "Secret, but if he as much scheme as to send us to a different world. He probably knew how to get here. All I know is Luffy know that guy."

_-Luffy put on a confused expression. Law then cleared his throat._

[Law] "My name is Trafalgar law, Captain of the Heart Pirates. This three here is my subordinates. This is Penguin, Shachi and Bepo"

[Shachi + Penguin + Bepo] "Hello, Nice to meet you guys."

_-The Gremory group looked at Bepo with a shock, this is the first time they saw a Polar Bear speaking. Rias along with the Black-haired girl, white-haired girl and the blond-haired girl wearing the same uniform had their eyes sparkle_

[Rias + Girls] "Cu..Cute!"

_-One of the girl who didn't even showed sign of admiring Bepo, approaches the Bear. She then Hugs Bepo with a smile._

[Girl] "If you admire something HUG it."

[Kiba] "Hahaha, So Irina-san likes Bears and stuffs huh? You know that he's a pirate right?"

_-Kiba then smiled at the actions of the blond-haired-girl named Irina who hugs Bepo. She is wearing all white dress that reaches to her knees a pair of white wings is seen flapping behind her._

[Irina] "Fuwahhh, He's so soft!"

_-Luffy who saw her flapping, wings came near her._

[Luffy] "Are you an Angel?"

_-Irina nods with a cute expression. Luffy then smiled._

[Luffy] "Can you be my Nakama?"

[Irina] "Sorry but, I already have a Nakama."

_-Usopp then grabs Luffy and covers his mouth._

[Usopp] "Irene-san right? Sorry for the Idiocy of my Captain, this guy won't stop until you became one of us."

_-Irina only blinks twice and continued Hugging Bepo, Shachi and Penguin and glaring at the Bear being hugged by a Blond-beauty. The blond-haired girl who admired Bepo with sparkling eyes stands and approaches the Bear. Irina notices this._

[Irina] "Come here, Asia. You want to hug him too?"

_-The Blond-Girl who is wearing the same school Uniform as Rias sat down and Hugged the Bear, Bepo who is blushing because of the two blond beauty hugging him is unaware of the glares caused by Shachi, Penguin and by the Boy Rias is holding onto. Rias then stood up and cleared her throat, she then started introducing her group to the Pirates._

[Rias] "So, I'll start with Akeno."

_-A girl named Akeno stands up and bowed towards the pirates. Her long-black-hair matches her beautiful violet eyes, she is wearing the same school uniform as Rias._

[Rias] "Akeno is my first peerage, and my queen she is in the same year as I am. She is a resurrected devil, and originally a Fallen-Angel."

[Akeno] "Nice to meet you. Kaizoku."

_-Akeno bowed slightly and took a sit near the black-haired boy Rias was holding onto recently. Rias then looked around the room, until her eyes set to a white-haired-girl sitting at the lap of the Black-haired boy, while munching a cookie._

[Rias] "This one here is Koneko-chan. She is my first rook. Also a resurrected devil, former Nekomata."

_-The White-haired girl only catches a glimpse on Luffy, she then continues to munch the cookie. She is wearing the same school Uniform as Rias and Akeno. Her features that attracts Luffy is her Cat-ears._

[Luffy] "Is she a cat?"

[Robin] "She is a Nekomata, a Youkai that is said to be a Cat in a Human form."

_-Rias then continued by tapping Kiba's shoulder._

[Rias] "This here is Kiba Yuuto. He is my first knight. Also a resurrected devil and a former participants of the Hold sword Project."

[Kiba] "Nice to meet you. I wish that I could one day fight the captain of the Hearts Pirates."

_-Law who heard something unexpected only smirked._

[Law] "You want swordsman's battle? Ask this Idiot captain he have someone to fight you."

[Luffy] "You mean Zoro?"

[Kiba] "I f he's good then he'll be enough. But I truly want to battle you Captain-Law."

[Law] "A Doctor vs. a Knight? Tsk, don't make me laugh, I'm already giving you a strongest foe. Well true enough to see is to believe."

_-Rias then intervene the conversation._

[Rias] "That's enough. Anyway, next here is Hyoudou Issei. He is the Sekiryutei and holds all 8 pieces of my Pawn. He is a normal high-schooler until he was killed by a Fallen-Angel, thus he is also a resurrected devil."

_-The Boy named Issei bowed slightly_

[Issei] "Nice to meet you everyone. To think a Pirate would be included in this kind of mess."

[Luffy] "Don't worry about that."

_-Rias then points towards the 2nd blond-girl 'who is hugging Bepo' named Asia._

[Rias] "That blond over there that wears the same uniform as the rest of the girls here is Asia Argento. She is my second bishop. Like Issei she was killed by the same Fallen-Angel, thus she is also a resurrected devil."

_-The Girl named Asia Argento stands up, she then bowed slightly._

[Asia] "Nice to meet you, I hope that you guys are good-hearted."

_-Aokiji smiled at the words spoken by Asia._

[Aokiji] "Does that mean you root for the like of the Straw-Hats?"

_-Asia nods at Aokiji's words._

[Asia] "Yes, As long as they do things for the sake of others."

[Aokiji] "Well that's a problem. The Straw-Hats do things according to what they want. Thus No one can stop them."

_-Sirzechs nods at Aokiji, he then gave a smile that Rias have never seen before._

[Sirzechs] "I only heard stories, but they all seem unbelievable. So by your statement does that mean this guy challenges what he doesn't like?"

[Aokiji] "You hit the Spot."

_-Sirzechs looked at Luffy with admiration, Rias then continued the Introduction._

[Rias] "O.k. lastly this girl here is Xenovia, she is a former church follower just like Asia, she became a devil by choice. She is also my second Knight."

_-Rias was pointing at a blue-haired girl wearing a swimsuit shaped Battle-suit with cape both coloured black. She then looked at the Pirates with cold eyes._

[Xenovia] "Becoming a devil sure is interesting. Who would have thought that I would meet a Pirates from another world?"

_-Usopp looked at Robin then onto Xenovia then back on Robin._

[Usopp] "(Looks like we meet a second Robin here.)"

_-Rias then sits back and holds onto Issei again, she then continued the introduction._

[Rias] "Two of my peerage are on the other room, namely Gasper-kun and Rossweise-san, they both have pushed themselves back at the Capital. Gasper-kun and Rossweise-san are both a resurrected Devil. Gasper-kun is a male I have to tell you that because he is a cross-dresser, he is a former Vampire and is my first Bishop. Rossweise-san is a Valkyrie who chooses to become a devil because of a certain incident, well she likes Japan's 100 yen store, and she is my second Rook. Well that's all the members of the Gremory Group."

_-Luffy then looked at Irina who is hugging Bepo._

[Luffy] "Doesn't she a member too?"

_-Irina looked at Luffy, she then answers the boy's query._

[Irina] "I'm an Angel I won't be a devil, and in fact since the alliance between the 3 Great Powers have been made, the Angel's side adopted the Evil Pieces of the devils. It is called Card's by the Angels. I myself is Michael-sama's Ace card."

_-The whole Pirates now knows all of the People inside the room. Robin then started to talk._

[Robin] "Rias-san, what does peerage mean? And what does the evil pieces have to do?."

_-Rias gave a deep sigh._

[Rias] "Peerage is the servants a higher class devil can have. Evil Pieces are the same as the chess pieces, Evil Pieces are what used to indicate a peerage's position, It can also be used to reincarnate a being into a devil, just like Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Issei, and Asia who I resurrected using the Evil Pieces. The Pawn in Evil Pieces is the same as in chess once the pawn reaches deep in the enemy territory, the pawn can promote to any other Evil Pieces. The Rook Evil Piece holds the Strongest and Toughest attack and defence. The Knight is the fastest and is usually a swordsman. The Bishop is more on support but can still fight if they have to. The Queen is the Strongest of all Evil Pieces. The King is also the Strongest but it is unusual for the King to fight if the other remaining Pieces is alive. In this Group I am the King, thus If I were to be defeated in a Rating Game the game would automatically stop and the enemy wins."

_-Sirzechs continued the explanation._

[Sirzechs] "Rating Game is the same as Chess itself, It can be a head on battle where there is an Enemy base or a Dice Game. Head-On Battle is where the Pawn need to reach the enemy territory in order to promote. Dice Game is where the Pawn can automatically promote based on the King's order."

_ -Robin and the other Pirates except Luffy and Law nods at the Information they receive._

[Robin] "So Basically. Rias-san is the King, Akeno-san is the Queen, Koneko-chan and the Valkyrie named Rossweise-san is the Rooks, Asia-chan and the cross-dressing-vampire named Gasper-kun is the Bishops, Kiba-kun and Xenovia-san is the Knights and Issei-kun is the pawn who holds all 8 Evil Pieces."

_-Rias nods at the exact Information Robin gave._

[Rias] "(How Smart is she? She remembers all of it in just my Introduction and Explanation?)"

_-Luffy who is looking confused asks._

[Luffy] "What is Evil Piece? And King who is the King?"

_-Rias frowned she taught she have to Explain everything from the start, Robin saves her by explaining everything the way Luffy could understand._

[Robin] "Luffy, Evil Pieces is the same us me, Usopp and the other Straw-Hats. And just like you Rias-san is the King of the Gremory."

_-Luffy then nods he then stands and smiled with confidence._

[Luffy] "So Rias-san, you are the King huh? Well I'm still not a King but one day I'll be the King that holds the most freedom, I'll be the Pirate-King."

[Law] "His catch phrase strikes again."

[Gremory Group] "Kaizoku-Oni?"

_-The Gremory was shocked even Koneko who is munching on the cookie that is about to be finished stops. Issei then smiled with confidence just like Luffy, he then stands the same height as Luffy._

[Issei] "Luffy-san, just like you one day I'll be a king too, a King where all the Girls and people will Respect and Love, I'll be the Harem-King."

[Luffy] "Then let's both reach our dream."

_-Rias then recognise something_

[Rias] "If Luffy is a Pirate Captain, and Law is the Captain of the Heart-Pirates. What is the name of your pirate crew then?"

_-Robin then answered._

[Robin] "Straw-Hat-Pirates."

[Rias] "Mugiwara-Kaizokudan. Is it because Luffy as your captain wears a Straw-hat?"

[Usopp] "Yes and also because our flag is a jolly-roger wearing a straw-hat."

_-Sirzechs then looked at Luffy._

[Sirzechs] "Interesting, so can you please introduce yourselves."

_-Luffy then take the lead in introducing his Nakama._

[Luffy] "O.k. Well this two here is the only Nakama I have around here. Usopp and Robin, Usopp is my Crew's Sniper-King, he is a Liar but now he can't even make a good lie anymore. Robin is my Crew's archaeologists, she is the smartest of all."

_-Robin then stands and crossed her arms, lots of arms then sprouted in the room and around her arms._

[Robin] "My Captain gave only a brief explanation, I am Nico Robin, trained to be an assassin, I have eaten the Hana-Hana no Mi, thus I can sprout my arms everywhere my arms and vision reach. My Captain here is also a Devil fruit User, he is made of Rubber."

_-Robin then approaches Luffy and stretches his mouth to an inhuman length which made the Gremory Group shocked and chill reaches their spine._

[Rias] "Does he even have a bone?"

[Usopp] "(More like does he even have a brain.)"

[Sirzechs] "Well that's it we now know everyone here, well shall we go out and join the party?"

_-Luffy shakes his head he then stands up._

[Luffy] "Sorry but we promised someone that we will join their party after this is over."

[Sirzechs] "You made friends around here? Well if it's a promise then I have no rights to compromise it."

_ -Sirzechs smiled at Luffy who smiled back at him. The Pirates then started to leave the room. Until one a devil dressed like a warrior rushed in pushing Luffy down. Sirzechs who said this started scolding the devil._

[Sirzechs] "What the? Who gave you permission to recklessly rush inside my room?"

[Devil] "But Maou-sama I…"

[Sirzechs] "You have pushed down one of my guests, well anyway you better not do this again."

[Devil] "I will Maou-sama."

_-The Devil turned to Luffy, but before the Devil bowed down Luffy stops him and smiled at the devil._

[Luffy] "You don't have to, you have a important thing to tell Aka-gami-san right?"

[Devil] "Uhhh, Yes I do."

_-The devil was shocked to the kindness Luffy showed him, the Gremory Group was also in shock_

[Rias] "(Just what kind of a boy is he? He didn't even get angry that he was pushed down?)"

[Asia] "(How kind. Is he truly a pirate?)"

[Issei] "Sugoi. So, this is the future pirate king huh? Well it'll be awesome to know a one of a kind pirate-king."

_-the Devil then turned to Sirzechs. At the same time Luffy started walking._

[Devil] "Maou-sama I receive an Important message. A Bandersnatch larger than the others Bandersnatch just appeared in a Town south west from here and South of the Capital."

_-The Gremory Group was shocked at what they heard, Robin along with the other Pirates except Law and Luffy knew what town was under-attacked, and Law who sensed this got a clue ahead Luffy, all the Pirates then stared at Luffy. Shachi and Penguin rushed outside. Usopp and Robin shakes, Aokiji puts on an Irritated expression._

[Sirzechs] "Is someone hurt, did it attack?"

_-The Devil puts on a gloomy face._

[Devil] "A boy named Alcovoe was killed, reports says that the boy tried to lure the giant by shooting it using a slingshot but was killed before he take refuge at the northern forest of the town. The Bandersnatch is currently heading back to the town."

_-Usopp who heard the name of the Boy who got killed break down to tears, despite that he is trying to stop it he couldn't. The Gremory Group saw this, Luffy who has no clue approaches Usopp._

[Usopp] "Oi Usopp Its no time to be crying, we will be back here tomorrow. Come on Alcovoe is waiting for us right."

_-The Gremory group who heard Luffy was shocked, Issei with a gloomy expression approaches Luffy._

[Issei] "That Boy won't be waiting for you."

_-Luffy puts on a confused look._

[Luffy] "Ehh? Why did you say that? Alcovoe himself is the one who said he'll be waiting for us."

_-Issei then told him the truth about Alcovoe's death, Luffy then became enrage. He adjusted his Straw-Hat and approaches Sirzechs._

[Luffy] "Is it true?"

_-Sirzechs only nods with a sad expression_

[Luffy] "Usopp put yourselves together, were going to continue what Alcovoe just did. Well stop that bastard before it reaches the town."

_-Usopp then wiped his wet eyes._

[Usopp] "What is your order Luffy?"

[Luffy] "Let's go and beat the crap out of that bastard."

_-Sirzechs then made a proposal._

[Sirzechs] "Luffy-san if you don't mind we'll teleport you to that town. Rias and Akeno, help me create a teleportation magic to send us all to the town."

_-Rias and Akeno nods, the two then started drawing a magic circle along with Sirzechs._

[Sirzechs] "Everyone get inside the room now, you call the two who went outside."

_-The Devil who informed Sirzechs about the Bandersnatch rushed outside and call both Penguin and Shachi. Penguin and Shachi made it back within a minute._

[Sirzechs] "All right then we'll go now."

_-Red light illuminated the whole room, by the time the light vanished all of the People inside the room also vanished._

* * *

_*** Well that is the end of chapter 6. Everyone please wait for the next chapter. Next chapter will be Luffy's Rage and the Tokiwadai's Mascot._

* * *

_*** Kiba Yuuto is actually a blond haired boy sorry for those who got confused. I wrote that he is White haired at the previous chapter._

_** By the way, before I always put sad face or confused face, sorry but it actually means expression, meaning sad expression and confused expression. I promise to change that error._

_* Again sorry for my grammar, my English is not that good._

_* Please, if you are confused feel free to ask._

_* Please feel free to review._

* * *

_** The Two Onee-sama is Rias and Akeno._

** Kaizoku means Pirate.

** Youkai means Japanese Entities like, monster and ghost.

* * *

** NOTE::: all of those that was sent to the Science and Magic world by Kuma had their Age reduced by 3 years or more. It will be further explained in the future chapters

** Please bear with my errors, I kinda forgot the Light novels I have read pertaining To-Aru and DxD, thus my character introduction is kinda not 100%. but I'll try to re-read the Novel to make a accurate introduction to future characters, there are still lots of characters I haven't introduce.

* * *

**** The Timeline where I based the beginning of this crossover is of the following.

To Aru Majutsu no Index: New Testament: After the events of volume 4 and before the events of Volume 5.

High-School DxD: Last part of volume 12.

One Piece: After the Straw-Hats Escape Dressrosa.

*** I Do NOT OWN the ABOVE Light Novels, Manga or Anime. ***

* * *

** To those who are confused on how this Dialog like story goes

" word/s here "

~words are spoken on normal voice like in normal conversation~

' word/s here '

~words are spoken with low voice like whispering~

"( word/s here)"

~words spoken thru the mind like thoughts~

~CAPITALletters means shouting in conversation.~

* * *

**::::: I might publish the next chapter kinda late because I still got research to do i.e. School research ::::: **


	7. Only a Passer-By

_***I do not own both One Piece and To Aru Majutsu no Index and High School DxD_

_***This is actually a crossover of To Aru "Science & Magic", High School DxD "Magic" and One Piece "Unscientific"._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**Chapter 7: Only a Passer-By**

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

* * *

**||Underworld: Town||**

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_~~ The Battle at the Underworld was over, But a new Giant much larger than the 12 Bandersnatch but not as large as the Jabberwocky appeared near the town that was recently saved by Luffy. The Gremory Group along with the Pirates made it to the outskirts of the Town, Luffy looked at the approaching Giant with anger that cannot be measured, a rage much more than what he felt when he lost a certain someone, he then recalled an incident of him talking to a person who is dying right in front of him, this made Luffy drop a single tear, he gritted his teeth and walks slowly towards the Giant, he then tap Sirzechs shoulders who is glaring at the Giant._

[Luffy] "I'll be the one to finish that bastard."

_~~ Sirzechs shakes his head._

[Sirzechs] "I can't allow that, this shit entered my territory and killed a devil, I'll kill that bastard myself."

_~~ Luffy then looked at Sirzechs who looked back at him, Intensity filled the air around them which made the Gremory Group and the Pirates feel uneasy. Sirzechs felt chill run along his back, he looked at Luffy who is glaring back at him._

[Luffy] "Do not get in my way."

_~~ with that statement alone made Sirzechs back down he didn't know what happened, Luffy then walks towards the Giant. Robin who is watching smiled thinly, Rias saw her do this, not long after, Sirzechs turned towards them._

[Sirzechs] "Alright everyone, follow me we will evacuate the low-class-devils here to the West."

[Shachi] "Good I think the Town's people are at the Castle at this time."

[Sirzechs] "Alright let's move."

[Rias] "Oi, I thought you're going to fight that thing?"

_~~ Sirzechs only shakes his head, he then looked at Luffy who is crouching._

[Sirzechs] "I won't interfere at that young man's work. That also applies to you all even you pirates."

_~~ The Gremory Group nods them along with Sirzechs runs toward the Castle led by Shachi. Rias who was shocked by his brother, who is the Maou-Lucifer making a bold action as to give up the duty to defeat the Giant to a pirate, this made Rias angered she then tried to approach Luffy but was stopped by Issei. She looked at Issei who is smiling back at her._

[Issei] "If the Maou-Lucifer trust that guy to save this town we should also trust in him, if he didn't win at least we have manage to evacuate the Town's People before the Giant ransacks this town, right?"

_~~ Rias nods at his words, she then looked at Luffy who is crouching with his Straw-Hat shadowing his eyes and is now emitting purple smokes._

[Rias] "What is he doing?"

_~~ Rias then looked at the Pirates, the two Straw-Hats members namely Usopp and Robin have a worried expression, and this made her felt uneasy._

[Rias] "W…what's wrong?"

_~~ With a shaking tone Usopp answered her._

[Usopp] "Luffy, no one will know how far his anger had reached."

[Robin] "The death of Alcovoe, probably triggered his memories pertaining his brother who died right in-front of him."

_~~ Rias was shocked not to how Robin stated those words with calm voice but with what she found out. Rias then remembered what Law told her back at the Stairway of the Gremory Palace._

* * *

_**~~ Memories ~~**_

_[Law] "_Rias Gremory right? Don't talk as if you knew what kind of hell this man has been in, if you ask me your brother believes in this food brain to save the lives of all the devils here, the same trust he gave the Sekiryutei to protect you."_" ~~_

_**~~ End Memories ~~**_

* * *

_~~ She then nods, she didn't saw Issei's death right in front of her, and she has no rights to talk to Luffy about something she herself did not experienced. She then followed Robin along with Usopp, but she then turned back._

[Rias] "Defeat that bastard. Luffy."

_~~ Her words didn't reach his ears, but soon after Luffy was not on her sight, this made her shocked but soon smiled she then turned back to follow Usopp and Robin who is waiting for her but before she run she caught sight of Law and Aokiji who is standing idly._

[Rias] "Won't you guys help us evacuate the Town's people?"

[Aokiji] "Nope, we'll stay here and keep an eye out for the rampaging bull."

[Rias] "You don't trust him?"

_~~ Aokiji smiled at her._

[Aokiji] "Nope, I trust him more than you do but, we're staying here to make sure he won't overdo himself."

_~~ Rias smiled back to them she then runs to follow Usopp who is now left behind by Robin._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**Sirzechs side**

**::: ::: ::: :::**

_~~ Sirzechs along with the Gremory Group made it to the Castle, what they faces there is a Group of Low-Class-Devils armed with weapons known to be used by the Old-Maou faction. Being informed of the assault of the Old-Maou faction attacking the Town in the confusion of the Giants, Sirzechs understand the situation. He then set eyes to a Women wearing a worn-out violet clothes and bluish pants hugging a blue flag in the middle of the Town's people, she is Magenta the mother of Alcovoe who got killed by the Approaching Giant._

_~~ Shachi approaches Magenta and comforts her Sirzechs followed too. As Sirzechs closes to Magenta, the words of the women can be heard clearly, she is calming herself for what happened to her adoptive son. Sirzechs approaches Magenta and kneeled the same level as she is._

[Sirzechs] "Perhaps you are the mother of Alcovoe?"

_~~ Sirzechs who first sighted of the women asks innocently, Magenta only nods as a reply. Sirzechs then stood up and looked at all the Town's people carrying a weapon._

[Sirzechs] "I can feel that even if I force you to evacuate you guys will return to protect this town right? As a Maou I humbly accept that courage of yours but let us help you in this fight."

_~~ The Town's people were shocked they didn't notice the red hair Sirzechs has, they all then kneeled in front of him. Except for an old man._

[Old-Man] "A Maou? Who cares, we survive many times without the help of a Maou and if there would be a person we are willing to cooperate with that would be the Legend and the Hero our Late Alcovoe admired and not those who are above who doesn't even hear our cries for help."

_~~ This words spoken calmly of the Old-Man shocked Sirzechs and the Gremory Group, Rias along with Usopp and Robin made it to the castle the situation confused the three, but before they could think of backing up Sirzechs, Sirzechs backed up his own._

[Sirzechs] "I know what happened at the past, we became blinded by the fact that the Old-Maou would never infiltrate us, your Town's existence has always been in the dark area since the past, but now allow me to show you what have change in our Government. Allow me to help you reach your dreams."

_~~ The Old-Man paused for a moment, Sirzechs words is not a what a low-class-devil would expect from prideful Maou, the Old-Man then nods and smiled back at Sirzechs._

[Old-Man] "Looks like rumours were actually true, are you sure you are a devil? Maou-Lucifer-sama? Or are you an Angel?"

_~~ Sirzechs grinned at the Old-Man._

[Old-Man] "No need to answer that, but sorry for troubling you, Magenta is our leader but as you can see she is not well enough."

_~~ Sirzechs looked back at the women named Magenta whom are still hugging a flag, he then approached her._

[Sirzechs] "This town is precious to that boy right?"

_~~ Magenta looked towards Sirzechs._

[Sirzechs] "Will you let this Town which he protected with his own life be in ruins?"

_~~ Magenta looked at the flag she is hugging, Sirzechs then laid his arm forward with his palm open._

[Sirzechs] "Give me that flag, I'm sure that boy wanted to see it swaying on top of a tower."

[Shachi] "Don't worry, Alcovoe would like to see it sway above once again like it used to be?"

_~~ Magenta then nods but before she hands over the flag to Sirzechs she looked at him directly in the face. She cleared her throat and wiped her wet eyes._

[Magenta] "Promised me one thing, you won't let anyone of my people die."

_~~ Sirzechs smiled back at her and nods, Magenta then handed the flag towards him._

[Sirzechs] "Akeno would you put this flag on top of that Tower."

_~~ Sirzechs points toward the North-East Tower of the Castle, Akeno then nods she then holds the flag and sprouted wings at her a back, a black-feathered wing on the right representing her being a former Fallen-Angel and a Bat-Wings representing her being resurrected as a devil, Robin was intrigued by this appearance of Akeno, Akeno soon flies towards the N-E-Tower._

[Sirzechs] "Everyone behold as your flag sways once again."

_~~ All of the Town's people smiled thinly._

[Old-Man] "Such pity, we planned to put it at the top of that tower once everything is over, once the legend that Alcovoe believes in returned to this very town."

_~~ Sirzechs heard it for the second time, the title given to a person with extra ordinary feats who made themselves recognisable thru history, the tile 'legend', with confusion and at the same time curious, Sirzechs approaches the Old-Man._

[Sirzechs] "Legend? Who are you guys calling a legend?"

_~~ The Old-Man looked at Sirzechs with a smile he then looked back at the flag which is being attached to the top of the Tower by Akeno._

[Old-Man] "We just know that guy as someone who just passed by, he did something as crazy as to fight for a single flag. Who would have thought that there are humans like him? Humans who are willing to protect a simple thing like a flag, simple but represent something, to Alcovoe he is a legend that is why for us he became too. Heck I would even bet to you that boy is gonna be legend."

[Sirzechs] "Could this legend of yours be a boy wearing a Straw-Hat?"

_~~ The Old-Man looked at Sirzechs with great shock, same with Magenta along with the Town's people, this made Sirzechs smirk he then looked at the approaching Giant._

[Sirzechs] "A Legend huh? He will be a legend that's for sure. Your legendary Pirate is already fighting for you."

_~~ This news given by Sirzechs made the Town's people looked at the Giant, Akeno who are on top of the tower suddenly flies to the ground, soon after the Statue of a dragon right in front of the Castle had its head blown away, something hits it but it is not visible for thick smokes covered the statue. After the smokes are cleared a silhouette of a human wearing a straw-hat was seen this made Sirzechs along with the others felt dubious, then a loud sound reverberated throughout the Town followed by a strong shock wave coming from the North-East of the Castle, the shock wave cleared the smokes and what they saw was Luffy covered in bruise. Luffy turned his head and glared at the direction of where the shock wave came from rage and anger can be seen from his facial expression. Sirzechs along with the others looked at the same direction Luffy was glaring at, they all nearly back down except for Sirzechs who have a serious expression._

[Sirzechs] "Tsk, looks like no time to plan anything at all huh?"

_~~ What all they saw there was the Giant who are just outside the Town minutes ago but are now standing few meters away from the North-East Tower of the Castle. The Giant is wearing a black-armour matched with black armoured thighs and shoes with all of it has a distinctive maroon-spiked-edges, it also wears a black-Mask covering its eyes with red-bars and a red-fang-covering its mouth. The Giant can be seen gripping two persons, one in each hand, the right side seems dubious, this place is what everyone would call hell but the right hand can be seen frozen._

_~~ The Giant then sighted the blue flag elegantly swaying at the Top of the North-East Tower, It then throws the two person towards the Gremory Group who formed a formation to fight against it. The two person were Law and Aokiji. Rias then ordered her knights which is Xenovia and Kiba to catch the two, Kiba who got hold of Aokiji was shocked Aokiji is the one being gripped in the frozen right hand, the same with Law who was caught by Xenovia he was also unconscious. Rias then ordered her only available Bishop, Asia to heal the two of their Injuries, while waiting for them to get conscious. She then ordered most of t=her Group to ready and attack the Giant who are now walking towards the North-East-Tower._

_~~ Luffy then started to walk towards it, he then passed thru Sirzechs and stops for a moment._

[Luffy] "Do not interfere, I'll hold her back for a moment."

_~~ Luffy then continues to walk towards the giant, his words left Sirzechs blank._

[Sirzechs] "Hold her back? Who the giant?"

_~~ While walking Luffy sighted Rias and her Group readying for an attack, Luffy then sways his left hand hard enough to make it bounced back, he was now emitting purple smokes. The town's people are already speechless they couldn't even charges towards the Giant, until one action of Luffy shocked them all off. _

_~~ Blood has sprouted bellow the Giant, but it is not the Giant's blood it was Luffy's blood, he have shielded the Giant from Kiba's attack. Sirzechs along with the Gremory Group was confused, Luffy who was in rage was still in it but the reason of protecting the Giant was absolutely unreasonable. He then disappeared from bellow and appeared right in between the blue flag and the attacking Giant, the Giant lifted its arms and throws a punch but Luffy accepted the punch whole heartedly._

_~~ Issei gritted his teeth._

[Issei] "What is that idiot doing?"

_~~ Rias then ordered another assault, they did not considered Luffy's reasons for protecting the Giant. On her orders Kiba, Xenovia, Akeno and Irina attacked the Giant from bellow. The Giant didn't bother turning a finger against them. It took them almost half an hour, The Giant are stilling throwing punch after punch to Luffy, The Gremory Group along with Irina are still attacking from bellow but even a visible scratch was not caused on the Giants armour. They then retreated only for Rias to look at Issei who looked back at her._

[Issei] "Don't worry I'll….huh?"

_~~ Issei was interrupted, someone is pulling his clothes but he himself cannot see who it was, he then heard a voice of a boy._

[Boy] "Please don't hurt my sister."

_~~ Issei panicked, he forgot his tasked and looked around himself, Rias looked at him who is doing something inappropriate for the situation. Asia then approached her._

[Asia] "Rias-sama, please stop the assault on her."

[Rias] "O..on her? Who?"

[Asia] "Alcovoe's sister."

_~~ Asia then pointed towards the Giant, this made Rias doubt Asia, Issei who overheard Asia approaches her._

[Issei] "Asia-chan, you said Alcovoe, right?"

_~~ Asia nods and pointed towards Law who is now conscious._

[Asia] "Law-san said that Luffy-san heard her voice once again."

[Issei] "I…is that so? Then who is the owner of the voice back then?"

_~~ Rias neglects Issei, she then approached Law who are now crouching at the entrance of the castle, with an irritated expression she calmly talked to Law._

[Rias] "What do you mean Luffy heard her voice again?"

_~~ Law only points towards Aokiji who are comforting Magenta, Sirzechs was also there sitting at the stairs with his left hand on his chin. The Town's people all have gloomy face as if they have received a news of someone closes to them dying other done Alcovoe. Aokiji then gestured to Shachi, Shachi then takes his place in comforting Magenta. Aokiji then approaches Rias._

[Aokiji] "Rias, would you follow my orders as to stop the assault?"

[Rias] "Why would I do that?"

_~~ Aokiji then looked at the Giant._

[Aokiji] "Firstly because this is Luffy's fight alone, and second because."

_~~ He then looked at Rias._

[Rias] "What?"

[Aokiji] "You and your group might kill Alcovoe's adoptive sister and Magentas only daughter, Flovie."

_~~ Rias looked at The Giant and onto Aokiji with confusion._

[Rias] "That thing is a Girl?"

_~~ Aokiji shakes his head and looked at Rias with serious expression._

[Aokiji] "Flovie, is inside that thing, the two are bound together."

[Rias] "Bound? Together? What do you mean?"

[Aokiji] "Whatever damage the Giant took would be applied not on it but onto Flovie."

_~~ Rias was shocked she did not expect something like that to happen._

[Rias] "You mean that if we attack it from the outside, Flovie will be the one to receive it?"

[Aokiji] "Yes, but as you can see that armour is thick enough to handle your Groups attack."

_~~ Rias glared at the Giant whom are punching Luffy._

[Rias] "Just what kind of amour is that thing wearing made of?"

[Aokiji] "For that one I think the Giant is using Flovie's emotion to harden its amour."

_~~ Rias had a little hope seen in her eyes, she then unhesitatingly grabs Aokiji's collar._

[Rias] "What can we do about it? How can we save her?"

[Aokiji] "We still don't know how we can rescue Flovie from the inside without damaging the Giant. Let's just hope that Luffy can last long enough for us to strategies, and plan a solution."

_~~ Rias looked down she then took a sit on where she was standing, Issei who have heard it also sits next to her. Aokiji then looked at the Giant once again._

[Aokiji] "(Sigh) Only a miracle can help us get over this kind of situation. Can you show us something miraculous? Mugiwara?"

_~~ The Giant is still punching towards Luffy whom are accepting all of it, the flag behind him is intact, and the Giant then had its right arm covered in lots of magic symbol. With the strength of the arm plus its power packed in its punches, the magic symbol gave the right arm an explosive blow which made Luffy fall from the top of the North-East-Tower._

_~~ Everyone was shocked, the only person who volunteered to be a shield for the Flag fall, unknown to them if he was unconscious or lose his strength to stand. In that instant as Luffy falls down he heard a voice, a familiar voice._

[Voice] "In the nick of time, just like what you did back then."

[Luffy] "Old-Man?"

_~~ Luffy recognises the voice, it was the voice of Durandal this Town's Hero, the Old-Man whom he rescued along with the Blue Flag yesterday. He turned he looked around but can't see where he is._

[Durandal] "I'm no longer visible, I'm already near my limit, but it's enough for me to return the favour."

_~~ Luffy puts on a confused expression, he then felt a surge of energy flowing into him._

[Durandal] "I'll be giving you the rest of my energy, I'll be throwing onto you a sword that would be enough to destroy the Mouth mask, destroying it would not harm Flovie, but make sure it rebounds or else Flovie would be hurt."

[Luffy] "You sure it would work?"

[Durandal] "Just throw the sword far enough above the Giant, towards the sky, it would be best if you attack the mask with all you've got before letting the sword drop onto it."

_~~ Luffy grinned._

[Luffy] "I got a better idea. Shishishi."

[Durandal] "Just what I would expect to a legend."

[Luffy] "Legend? Me? I'm going to be a Pirate King not a Legend."

_~~ Durandal can't be seen but by the tone of his voice, Luffy can tell that he is happy._

[Durandal] "Is that so? Anyway, once you destroyed the mask make sure it is open, someone you are familiar with will be dropping from the sky towards the mouth."

_~~ Luffy put on a confused look, Durandal's voice is becoming less audible._

[Durandal] "Now then this would be the last, what is your full name Luffy-san?"

_~~ Luffy grinned he then turned his body upwards and looked at the Giant and spread his arms and legs._

[Luffy] "Monkey D. Luffy."

[Durandal] "Is that so? Farewell Luffy-san."

_~~ Everything returned back to normal, Sirzechs along with the Gremory Group, Pirates and Town's people were shocked, they didn't know that Luffy have regained his strength. It was just moments before Luffy falls down to the ground._

[Usopp] "Luffy!"

_~~ Usopp tried to runs towards Luffy but was stopped by Sirzechs._

[Sirzechs] "Worry not, your captain is a strong young man, he won't fall that easily. I will let myself be a replacement for him until he recovers."

_~~ Rias along with the others was shocked, Sirzechs then started to sprout his wings in order to shield the flag from the Giants fists. But he stopped suddenly, a strong wind passed by him, he then turned around, everyone was dubious to what Sirzechs is looking at. Xenovia then noticed that the weight she was holding was now gone, her sword known as the Ex-Durandal, a combination of the fragments of the Excalibur used in the Hold-sword-project and Xenovia's sword Durandal was missing. Sirzechs then turned towards Luffy. They all then saw Luffy regained his strength in mid-air._

_~~ Luffy then touched his Straw-Hat and adjusted it shadowing his eyes, he turned his body forward in order for his feet to touched the ground first, his legs acted like a suspension for he is made of rubber. Grinning Luffy then looked at the Giant with his Straw-Hat still shadowing his eyes._

[Luffy] "Gear Second:"

_~~ He then emitted purple smokes, besides him a blue-sword covered in white with gold design and trimming was stab to the ground. He then grab it, he then felt a sudden surge of power on his body._

[Luffy] "(Thanks, Old-Man Durandal.)"

_~~ Luffy started to emit golden threads of smokes his usual purple smokes being emitted in his Gear Second was eliminated. Everyone including Sirzechs was amazed while Issei jaw dropped and Xenovia who saw her sword over there was shocked._

[Issei] "I…is that? Is that Goku's move? Super Saiyan?"

[Xenovia] "How the hell does my sword made it over there?"

_~~ Luffy then disappeared on sight, and appeared directly above the Giant, he swings his empty hands towards the left arm that are going to punch the blue flag, which he successful negated. With his empty hand reaching enough length, he drops the sword towards it, and by using the empty hand's length and retracting velocity he grabs the sword's hilt and throws it upward towards the purple sky. This actions made by Luffy shocked Xenovia, she then gritted her teeth and curses Luffy. Luffy then made sure the Sword is high enough for it to deliver a bigger impact once it falls down, he then turned to the Giant below him, The Golden Threads of smokes started to gather around his arms and legs._

[Luffy] "Gomu-Gomu no: Jet Gatling-gun."

_~~ Luffy punched the Giant nonstop like a machine-gun, the Golden threads of smokes is covering his fists every time he throws them. Luffy can sense that he can damage the Giants mask bit by bit. Everyone was amazed, they were like watching an angel send multiple spear of lights that doesn't even explode on impact. Rays and rays of golden light is being send towards the Giant's mask._

_~~ Usopp then felt as if Luffy was ordering him something, he then saw the Ex-Durandal falling from the sky at high-speed. Usopp then smirked, and calls Xenovia while adjusting his goggles._

[Usopp] "Xenovia-san. Sorry but Light rays is not enough to devour a Think-headed-Giant like that. Allow me to add lightning onto it."

_~~ Xenovia looked at Usopp with confused expression but Usopp turned towards Akeno. Akeno notices Usopp whom is looking at her with a grin, she then back at him with dubious look, Usopp then took his Sling-shot from his red-satchel._

[Usopp] "Akeno-san would you be so kind as to hand me some Lightning of yours. You are the princess of Thunder and Light, right?"

_~~ Akeno nods at Usopp but with doubt still on her face._

[Akeno] "What are you going to do?"

_~~ Usopp then aimed his Slingshot towards the falling Sword._

[Usopp] "I'm going to add a little bit of lightning towards that Ex-Durandal."

_~~ Xenovia and Akeno looked at each other, Rias who heard their conversation looked at Usopp seriously._

[Rias] "You said before that you are the sniper of the Straw-Hats right, and you're going to send a lightning towards Ex-Durandal, we can't even see it."

_~~ Usopp smiled at her a pointed towards above Luffy, he then removed his goggles and gave it to Rias._

[Usopp] "See for yourself, above Luffy the Sword is falling at grate speed."

_~~ Rias took the goggles and looked at the direction Usopp was pointing, she then saw it but mark of doubt can be seen from her face._

[Rias] "That is too far even I can't send a lightning towards it accurately."

_~~ Usopp took the goggles and adjusted it on his favour, he then show a small and round green-coloured plants seed._

[Usopp] "With this Pop-Green, I can send a massive amount of Lightning towards it, but I wanted to fuse it with Akeno-san's Lightning."

_~~ Rias can't hold it much longer, despite the fact that Luffy is fighting the Giant, her Laugh reverberated throughout the Castle ground. Sirzechs then tapped Rias's shoulder._

[Sirzechs] "Let him do whatever he wants I also wanted to see what can a sniper using a Slingshot can do."

[Usopp] "This is not an ordinary Slingshot this is my Kuro-Kabuto."

_~~ Sirzechs then looked at Akeno with eyes that are telling her to accept Usopp's proposal._

[Akeno] "You better make sure, it reaches towards it or else, you'll be my slave for 1 week."

_~~ Usopp felt chills running thru his back, not because of what Akeno told him, but due to Akeno trailing his body from chest to abdomen with her finger. Akeno then summoned a lot of Lightning towards the Pop-Green Usopp puts on the ground. Usopp then smiled and grabs the Pop-Green and puts it in his Kuro-Kabuto's pocket._

[Usopp] "Tenryu Midori Boshi:"

_~~ Usopp grinned and aimed his trajectory towards the falling Ex-Durandal that is now few meters away from Luffy._

[Usopp] "Thunder Phoenix."

_~~ Usopp's Pop-Green shoots at much greater speed than the falling Ex-Durandal, Akeno along with Rias and Xenovia had their eyes wide opened. The Pop-Green change form into that of a Phoenix with Lightning body instead of flame, the cracks is loud enough for Luffy to hear it coming. It then hits Ex-Durandal, and a greater shockwave much greater than the Giants landing before, nearly throws everyone off balance. Sparks can be seen during the shockwave, Sirzechs then looked at Usopp who is standing with lots of confidence. They all then focused towards Luffy who stooped from attacking the Giants mask._

_~~ Luffy then extends right hand and grabs the Electrified Ex-Durandal's tip with his fingers, his arms then was covered in black along with the Ex-Durandal, he then drags the Ex-Durandal downward._

[Luffy] "Busoshoku: Gomu-Gomu no…"

_~~ The Ex-Durandal that is already at greater speed due to free fall, receives another speed boost Luffy then let go of the sword._

[Luffy] "Jet Strike."

_~~ A golden line can be seen stretching from Luffy towards the Giant's mask. The Ex-Durandal acted as a Lightning rod and devoured the mask in just an instant. Luffy, acted at that instant he teleported towards the Ex-Durandal and punches it lightly towards Sirzechs location before it even touches the Giant's face. He then realise that the Giant's mouth is not yet open also there is no one falling from the sky yet. Luffy landed jump at the near the Flag at the North-East Tower and looked at the purple sky with a confused look._

[Luffy] "(Someone I'm familiar with? Who?)"

_~~ While the Giant is somehow stunned, Xenovia approaches and grab her Ex-Durandal, sparks can still be seen from it but she recklessly grabs its hilt, he then looked at Usopp._

[Xenovia] "What happened back then is something unbelievable, who could have thought that I would be meeting a sniper who actually can accurately hits its target even in greater distance with a Slingshot."

_~~ Usopp didn't respond back to her but she can tell that Usopp is proud of what he just did, not long after Usopp changes his expression to a shock Xenovia notices this and looked at the same direction Usopp is staring at._

[Usopp] "What is that?"

_~~ With that simple word all around him looked at the same direction, realising that all of them doesn't have the same goggles as Usopp Sirzechs approaches the Sniper._

[Sirzechs] "What do you see, Sniper-kun?"

_~~ Usopp is only staring at the sky, and suddenly he moves his mouth forming a grin slowly._

[Usopp] "So we are actually four around here huh."

[Sirzechs] "Four? What do you mean four members of Straw-Hats?"

_~~ Sirzechs then stared at Luffy who is looking at the same direction but then along with the flag Luffy jumped at the top of the Giant. The Town's people was shocked some of them jaw-dropped, Luffy who is meant to protect the flag throws it to the left eye of the stunned Giant. Because of the pain received by the Giant on its eye, it opened its mouth the same time for the town's people to see a figure falling towards its mouth at high speed._

[Sirzechs] "That figure? Is that a member of the Straw-Hats?"

_~~ Usopp nods back at Sirzechs, Robin along with the pirates recognises who the person was. Luffy without further ado landed on the Giants face and garbs the flag from within the bars protecting the eyes, he then jumped down and walks towards the others._

_~~ Seconds later smoked can be seen coming out of the giants mouth, it is not a smoke created by a fire but instead a smoke created by cold blocks of ice that soon crawled out of the Giants mouth. Being intrigued by the scene before his eyes Sirzechs approaches Robin._

[Sirzechs] "You guys have a magician?"

_~~ Robin looked at Sirzechs and shakes her head, she then pointed at the Giant being frozen seconds by seconds._

[Robin] "No that ice that you can see was a technique used by one of our members."

[Sirzechs] "What kind of member?"

[Robin] "Our Musician, the Humming Swordsman Brook."

_~~ Sirzechs with a serious expression stared at the Giant that is now completely frozen the smokes started to reach them over a minute despite the Giant being half a kilo-meter away from them. The smoked turned into cold fog that covers their vision but the silhouette of Luffy walking towards them carrying the flag can still be seen._

_~~ Rias then sense someone's presence, the Gremory group did too, and they then focused their attention a few meters away where Luffy's Silhouette was closing in. They then sighted a figure of a tall person with three scabbard-like silhouette on its waits, carrying a small figure on its left shoulder supported by its left hand holding a stick while wielding a cane on its right hand. The smoke around the figure is stronger as if the figure is the one that is emitting it._

_~~ The figure passes thru Sirzechs who only looked at the figure, Rias became confused they did not know who it was but they loosen their stance and allowed the stranger to pass right thru them. Luffy then stabbed the flag near where Sirzechs is standing, he too looked at the figure with a smiled, and all the pirates did. Law then stared at the three scabbard-silhouette the figure is carrying on its waits._

[Law] "Brook is that Zoro's swords?"

_~~ Kiba looked at the figure with interest, Usopp who is standing along with Xenovia froze at hearing what Law had said._

[Robin] "Usopp you lost Zoro's swords?"

_~~ This sentence made Usopp shakes insanely and kneeled right in front of Robin._

[Usopp] "Please don't tell Zoro."

_~~ Robin ignored him and looked at the figure, Sirzechs who heard Law addressing the figure in the name of Brook looked back at the silhouette of the frozen Giant and looked back at the Brook._

[Sirzechs] "He entered the Giants mouth right? How did he get over here that fast?"

_~~ The figure looked back at Sirzechs, he then stops right in front of Magenta and puts the small figure he was carrying below Magentas feet. The figure then aligned the stick and the cane he was wielding and started to sheath the cane as if it was a sword._

[Brook] "Kasuriuta Ultima:"

_~~ The smokes are being sucked in the process of sheathing the cane and slowly cleared everyone's vision and slowly showing Brook. By the time the smokes where cleared the whole figure of Brook that is now visible shocked everybody except the Pirates who knows him._

[Sirzechs] "... ... ... ..."

[Gremory Group] "... ... ... ..."

[Town's people] "... ... ... ..."

_~~ they all were shocked to see __a skeleton wearing an open black vest with white flower design on top of orange long sleeve shirt, a pants that is orange and black vertical stripe on the right side and plain white on the left side and a black boost while holding his half-sheathed purple cane horizontally._

_Kiba instead of becoming shocked was intrigued by the cane the is sheathed half-way he can see a blade that has icicles on it and a cold smokes being emitted from it, his gazed then turned towards the three Katana tied around the skeletons waist. A Katana with small-violet peace signs stamped from tip to the opening of the scabbard, a Katana in red tiled scabbard and a Katana in pure white scabbard. Sirzechs then shifted his gaze towards Luffy whom is glaring at the Frozen Giant._

[Luffy] "Do it Brook."

_~~ Luffy said in a cold voice glaring at the Frozen Giant, Brook then nods and slammed the cane completely to its scabbard. Cracks can be seen throughout the Giants frozen body and in no time its body was turned into pieces without even spilling blood. Kiba's eyes widened and glared at Brook as if he want some duel right this instant, Law see this reaction of his and warned him._

[Law] "Whoever the strongest, you are willing to dive right in, right?"

_~~ Kiba gave him a confused expression._

[Law] "Well here I won't stop you, Brook here is a swordsman on a different scale than that of Zoro."

_~~ Kiba then smiled._

[Kiba] "This mean that this humming swordsman is much tougher and stronger, right?"

_~~ Law shakes his head and looked at Magenta who is hugging the lifeless little girl brought by Brook._

[Law] "Brook is a Musician you will fell asleep if you fight him."

_~~ He then shifted his gaze towards Xenovia._

[Law] "Zoro is one of the Monster Trio of the Straw-Hats."

_~~ Kiba looked back at Brook and back at Law, Rias along with Issei, Akeno and Asia who heard Law, approaches him._

[Issei] "I know that the Giant is no longer around but, does this mean you guys won the fight?"

_~~ Law only nods and looked back at Magenta who is hugging the small girl._

[Rias] "Is that girl Flovie?"

_~~ Law only nods again and move towards Magenta. Issei who is looking around with a dumb expression approaches Rias and Akeno._

[Issei] "I..is that it? Is it over? So fast, how can this be a fierce battle?"

[Rias] "Were the same Issei, never in our experience before that we witnessed a fight that ended up in just an instant."

[Akeno] "Yup, it truly is amazing, I wonder how strong they all are. A Sniper who hits its target at any distance, looks like I have a new toy to play with."

[Issei] "(Hehehe, looks like S-mode Akeno found a new poor soul to play with.)"

[Rias] "What is the most disturbing thing for me is the face showed by Luffy back then."

_~~ Rias looked at Luffy who gave the flag to one of the Town's people, Luffy noticed her and smiled. Her tone changes to that of concerned._

[Rias] "What does it feel to actually lose someone right in front of you?"

_~~ Issei and Akeno blinked at what Rias just said they too then looked at the dumb smiling Luffy._

[Issei] "He sure is one of a kind, Pirate."

_~~ Law who is walking towards Magenta gaze a bit towards Rias, he then stopped and kneeled right in front of Magenta, he then touched Flovie's forehead._

[Law] "Looks like she is still unconscious, would you mind me taking care of her? Huh?"

_~~ Law felt someone tugging his coat he then turned around to see Asia tugging his coat with cute expression._

[Asia] "Y…you are a doctor right? CA…can I be of help?"

[Law] "Suit yourself, but don't interfere if I'm going to operate her insides."

_~~ Asia puts on a confused expression, she then gazes over to Magenta who is looking at law with a scared expression. To Magenta handing Flovie to Law would be bad, she then remembers what Law just did to the Maou-Lieutenant. Law saw her expression and talked in a persuading manner._

[Law] "Don't worry I'm gentle whenever I operate with innocent patients."

_~~ Magenta looked at Asia while shaking her head as if she hates the idea of allowing law to cure Flovie. Law then looked at Asia and gave a deep sigh he then stands up and walked inside the castle._

[Law] "Looks like she wants you instead of me. Go ahead and heal her inside the castle."

_~~ with still a confused look Asia nods innocently she then followed Magenta along with the rest of the Town's people inside the castle. Still blank at what she just saw Xenovia walked slowly towards Brook, she then touched his spinal cord around where his neck is supposed to be found. She then looked at the empty eye socket of the skeleton which she felt looking back at her._

[Brook] "May I know what your name is?"

[Xenovia] "Y..you can see me?"

_~~ Brook nods Xenovia then steps back a little._

[Xenovia] "My name is Xenovia, I'm a swordsman just like you."

[Brook] "Swordsman? Sorry but I'm not a swordsman, I'm a... ..."

_~~ Brook scans Xenovia from her face down to her thighs and stare, he then looked back at her face._

[Brook] "Musician. Xenovia can you do me a favour?"

_~~ Issei along with Rias and Akeno approaches the two. Akeno and Rias is hiding behind Issei as they approach the Skeleton._

[Xenovia] "A Musician? What is your favour Mr. Musician?"

[Brook] "May I see your Panties?"

_~~ Issei steps back further along with Rias and Akeno who had a scared expression, this actions made Usopp and Robin approached them._

[Usopp] "Issei-san what is going on?"

[Robin] "Brook is probably asking Xenovia-san to show him her panties."

[Issei] "Direct to that favour? Is he always like that?"

_~~ Robin and Usopp nods._

[Usopp] "Always like that in front of girls."

[Xenovia] "If this will bear fruit to a strong child made thru intercourse."

_~~ Xenovia looked at Issei and then back to Brook._

[Xenovia] "I don't mind showing it."

[Usopp + Issei] "DON'T JUST ACCEPT HIS REQUET IDIOT."

[Xenovia] "I'm accepting his favour if it will allow me to give birth to a strong warrior."

_~~ Not only Usopp dropped on his knees, Brook who also heard something unexpected had his nose bleeding._

[Brook] "Ahh So much kindness, by this pace I might lose a lot of blood, Ahh I'm no longer have blood. Skull Joke."

[Issei + Rias + Akeno] "... ... ... ... ... ..."

[Robin] "Enough with your corny jokes brook."

_~~ Robin's words pierced Brook which made him down even lower than before._

[Brook] "Such sadistic words."

_~~ Sirzechs along with Luffy approached them, but all their attention was caught by Luffy's tummy that is making a growling noise._

[Sirzechs] "Hahaha, I forgot we haven't had our party yet, I think we better start it right here, ehh? What do you think?"

[Luffy] "Shishishishishi, Let's go."

_~~ Luffy then runs inside the Castle._

[Issei] "Geez, he already got such energy."

[Usopp] "To him party means food."

_~~ Aokiji then joins the group and stared at the swords Brook is carrying, he then turned his gaze to Kiba who is gazing the swords with amazement._

[Aokiji] "Gaze at it as long as you want, once we found the rest of the Straw-Hats you'll be fighting them all at once."

_~~ Kiba looked at him confusedly._

[Kiba] "All at once? Rest of the Straw-Hats?"

[Robin] "There are actually 9 members to us including our captain."

[Brook] "And I am the latest one in the crew."

_~~ Sirzechs then approaches Kiba along with the rest._

[Sirzechs] "We better get inside now, Luffy is a munching-machine we might not have enough food left for ourselves."

_~~ As if on cue Shachi wave at them from the entrance of the castle._

[Shachi] "Everyone, you guys better get inside, the party preparations is untouched and Luffy is being held back by Penguin and Bepo, hurry."

[Sirzechs] "Party Preparations? They are insanely fast to make such preparation like this."

[Robin] "No, that preparation is supposedly for the after party of the situation before. You remember that we are supposed to attend a certain party at a town right, Sirzechs-sama."

[Sirzechs] "Of course I didn't forget. (Actually I did with all this Actions)"

[Rias] "Well then we should go there now."

_~~ The Group followed Rias and Sirzechs inside the Castle. What they saw inside is a buffet, delicious food serve in 15 long tables, 5 tables with pure meat, 5 tables for vegetables and 5 tables for drinks and soup. But the Gremory group felt awkward as they look at Luffy who are chained and looking as if he was drain with all of his energy._

[Issei] "W..why is he chained like that?"

[Usopp] "It's okay for him to be like that or else we might not have enough food."

[Rias] "Onii-san told me that Luffy is a Munching-machine, meaning he would eat anything even if the food is not on his plate."

_~~ Issei then looked back at Luffy who are being unchained at by Akeno along with Irina. The Pirates jaw-dropped at what the two are doing, Robin then gave a deep sigh._

[Robin] "Let him be at least the Gremory-Group will know who our captain truly is."

_~~ The Gremory Group along with the pirates took plates and food from each tables served with foods the Town's people did so too. Kiba and Xenovia took a sit near Brook and Law, Rias along with Issei and Akeno took the opposite sits from the 4. Luffy, Usopp and Robin then took a sit near Aokiji who are sitting at the next table near Rias._ Sirzechs are talking with magenta while watching Asia heel Flovie.

_~~ Asia_ then walked towards them and took a sit near Rias. Along with her the Gremory group was staring at Brook.

[Brook] "How rude I'm eating you know."

[Gremory Group] "... ... ... ... ..."

[Law] "(Sigh) Cut that out will you, as a doctor I too don't know how he does it but he can actually digest food."

_~~ The Gremory Group looked at Law then back to Brook, Brook then lift his left thigh._

[Brook] "Excuse me."

_~~ The Gremory-Group became confused, they soon realised the reason when a sound of fart followed by an awful smell hits them. Law who are sitting at Brooks left stands and grabs the skeletons collar._

[Law] "Of all damn times why do you always do something disgusting like that? How can you even digest things?"

[Brook] "Because I have a stomach?"

_~~ Brook looked at his empty ribs._

[Brook] "Oh I don't have one because I'm all bones, Skull Joke."

_~~ The Gremory Group Sweat-Dropped at the corny joke by Brook. Kiba then gazes at the Katana laid at a chair as if it was a person._

[Kiba] "Brook-san, those swords are not yours but why do you take care of them as if they were yours?"

_~~ Brook then gaze at Kiba and to the Katana._

[Brook] "Because they are my Nakama's Katana."

[Kiba] "You mean Zoro. Why is that, why do I felt as if you guys respected him."

[Brook] "He is such a great guy."

_~~ Issei, Rias, Akeno, Asia and Xenovia looked at Brook._

[Rias] "Why is that?"

_~~ Brook then looked at Luffy who is munching foods plate by plate, He then looked at the ceiling._

[Brook] "Zoro, is the only one I know who are willing to give up his dreams for the sake of our captain, although Sanji did the same thing but was stopped by Zoro."

[Rias] "Sanji?"

[Kiba] "What! He gave up his dream just for the sake of his captain? Is he truly a swordsman? Even if it's about my dream I won't stop even if I have to oppose my Leader."

_~~ Brook then looked at Kiba and then at Rias._

[Brook] "You allow that? Well of course you should you don't hold a person's dream."

_~~ Rias nods at Brook's word._

[Kiba] "But my dream is to be the reliable Knight of Buchou."

_~~ Brook looked at Kiba and gave a deep sigh._

[Brook] "Your dream is not even that great as what Zoro-san has."

_~~ The Gremory-Group was shocked they then focused their attention to Brook._

[Brook] "Zoro, dreams to become the World's Greatest Swordsman."

[Kiba + Xenovia] "World's Greatest Swordsman?"

[Brook] "Yes, the dream that drives him to survive and surpass every enemy he had, the dream that he put aside just for the sake of our Captain. That is how great he is."

_~~ Brook then gazed at Luffy then onto the Katanas._

[Brook] "I won't forget that day even in the afterlife, the day where the greatest nearly died just for the sake of Luffy-san."

_~~ Rias then looked at Luffy who now has a round tummy and are receiving constant attack from Shachi and Penguin._

[Xenovia] "Is that Zoro alive until this day?"

[Brook] "He won't die until he became what he dreams to be."

[Xenovia] "Kiba I'll be the one to take him on first is that ok."

_~~ Kiba only nods, Brook then looked at Xenovia._

[Brook] "You better train yourself enough, that thick armour the Giant is wearing can be cut by Zoro."

_~~ The Gremory-group was shocked to what Brook just said._

[Law] "True Zoro can slice that thing in half with one Katana."

_~~ Kiba who are shocked looked at Luffy who is being rolling by Bepo._

[Kiba] "Does this mean he is much stronger than Luffy?"

[Brook] "No, Luffy is already exhausted and has not eaten enough food. But if he does that Giants would go down with just one strike."

[Issei] "Then why didn't he do that?"

[Rias] "Hurting the Giant will hurt the girl inside it too."

_~~ Those words made Issei grit his teeth and slammed his own hands._

[Issei] "Does... this mean... we are no match to you guys?"

_~~ Brook shakes his head._

[Brook] "You might have a chance to win against us, but against our Main-Fighters, I don't know but I think relying on the fact that you guys didn't even hurt the Giants feet at full power means you guys won't have a chance winning against them."

[Asia] "Main-Fighters? Who?"

[Law] "Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. The Monster Trio of the Straw-Hats."

[Akeno + Rias] "Sanji?"

[Brook] "Do you know someone with the same name?"

_~~ Issei looked at Rias he then remember a guy with blonde hair and grey eyes._

[Issei] "Ahh yes both names are somehow similar. Is this Sanji a blonde guy?"

[Brook] "A blonde with curly eyebrows and usually smokes, his hair is covering the half of his face have you seen him?"

[Issei] "No, Saji doesn't smoke and is a high-schooler just like me and he doesn't have a long hair that could cover half his face."

[Brook] "Is that so?"

_~~ Rias then take the turn for asking._

[Rias] "Tell me about this Monster Trio, how strong are they? I mean if Luffy can defeat the Giant with one strike what can the others do?"

[Brook] "Zoro as I said before can cut that thing in half, while Sanji can burn that thing whole."

[Akeno] "You mean he is made up of fire?"

[Brook] "No, he didn't like the Idea of eating the Mera-Mera no MI. But he can make a grilled meat out of the Giant."

[Rias + Akeno] "Grilled Meat?"

[Law] "Sanji is the Chef of the Straw-Hats."

_~~ The Gremory Group imagine what Sanji looks like._

[Gremory Group] "(Chef? Grilled? Smoking? Medium blonde and curly eyebrows?)"

_~~ The Gremory Group Pictured Sanji as a Blonde man wearing a white Chef clothes and is wielding a burning spatula in both hands while smoking a cigarette._

[Law] "From the looks of it you guys are imagining something ridiculous, right?"

_~~ Rias nods Akeno and Asia followed. This made Law gave a deeper sigh than normal._

[Law] "Here, think of a most handsome person with his blonde hair covering his right face and his left eyebrow curled with his left hand holding a lit cigarette in two fingers. Wearing a black businessman suit and had his right leg burning."

_~~ Rias and Akeno blushes when they tried to imagine what Law just told them._

[Law] "Add to that that he is looking at you two with a heart-shape eyes and is smiling."

_~~ With a sound of a broken glass their imagination was tinted with a perverted Chef._

[Brook] "That is the right way to picture our Chef."

[Asia] "Tell me what do they call the Trio individually?"

[Brook] "Luffy-san is Mugiwara, Zoro-san is Kaizoku-Gari and Sanji is Kuro-Ashi."

[Rias] "Kuro Ashi?"

[Law] "He uses his legs in fighting, but those kicks can make a fight even with Zoro and Luffy."

[Brook] "And Sanji won't even hurt a women."

_~~ Issei and Kiba looked at each other, Asia then asked in place of the two._

[Asia] "Won't hurt a women? What if a women is his enemy?"

[Brook] "He said, He would rather Die than to hurt a women."

_~~ Issei then looked down at his feet._

[Issei] "Won't hurt a women, huh? Even if he dies."

_~~ Kiba then looked down memories of his battle against the swordsman Siegfried of the Hero faction recently before coming back to the underworld reminds him of how easy it is for him to fight Siegfried._

* * *

_**~~~~ Memories ~~~~**_

_~~ Kiba was gasping while the Gremory group was behind him, blood can be seen on his forehead, his uniform was torn on his left arm showing his left arm nearly dye in color red. He is wielding a huge European sword that has a reddish purple grip and a holy aura with his right hand and a European sword with black aura at his left._

_~~ Those swords are Ascalon the one with holy aura and the Gram the one with black aura. Kiba is facing a white-haired person with a demonic features wearing a tattered businessman's uniform, the man's body is cracking as if it's a dry land, he is Siegfried one of the Hero Faction._

_[Siegfried] "__…. I knew it….. The warrior from the Church who was raised in that warrior institute…can't have a proper life…"_

_~~ He then looked at Gram that Kiba is holding onto._

_[Siegfried] "I've no longer have the time."_

_~~ His voice was so low that only Kiba can hear him. Siegfried's body is starting to turn into dust, he then gaze at Kiba._

_[Siegfried] "As the new owner of Gram, I want you to finish its and my unfinished business."_

_~~ Kiba only became speechless, his eyebrows shows sign of confusion. Siegfried then smiled at Kiba._

_[Siegfried] "I enjoy our fight,"_

_~~ He then looked up at the destroyed ceiling and up onto the endless sky, he then grinned only his face is yet to become dust._

_[Siegfried] "But I enjoy my fight against him together with Gram."_

_[Kiba] "Who?"_

_[Siegfried] "The Greatest Swordsman, the green haired, one eyed Pi..."_

_~~ Siegfried's last skin became dust, the Gram glows as if in sorrow after losing its former owner. Kiba then raised Gram._

_[Kiba] "You rejected him and yet you felt sorrow."_

_~~ The Gram then glowed countless times as if talking back at him._

_[Kiba] "I know, I'll try and find him, the green haired, one eyed, Greatest Swordsman."_

_**~~~~ Memories End ~~~~**_

* * *

_~~ Kiba then looked at Brook._

[Kiba] "Brook-san, is Zoro who is dreaming to be a World's Greatest Swordsman be a Green-haired one eyed person?"

_~~ Brook and Law looked at Kiba with shocked expression._

[Brook] "So you have met him?"

[Law] "When and where have you met Zoro?"

_~~ Kiba shakes his head._

[Kiba] "Not me, but my enemy have met him."

_~~ Rias got shocked, she doesn't recall any enemy talking about someone._

[Rias] "Kiba-kun who is this enemy you are talking about?"

_~~ Kiba then gestured his hands and a European swords emitting a black aura appeared right in his hands._

[Kiba] "Siegfried, his last words were his best enemy's appearance. So it was this Zoro who gave him a fight of a life time."

[Xenovia] "I'll be the one fighting him first."

_~~ Kiba sweat-dropped at Xenovia's reaction, Law smirked and stands as he finished his food, and leaves the table. _

[Kiba] "Xenovia-san, I won't mind who is first or third as long as you won't kill him, so that I'll be able to fight him."

_~~ Law then stopped for a moment._

[Law] "You guys can try fighting him two on one."

_~~ Hearing, a vein popped at Rias's forehead._

[Rias] "Do not underestimate my Knights, Law!"

_~~ Law only looked back at her without turning his head._

[Law] "None of this guys are able to damage the Giants Armour, and you haven't met the Whole Group of Straw-Hats."

_~~ Rias glared at Law and took a gaze at Luffy, seeing Luffy grin as if nothing happened made her blush._

[Rias] "(That guy has a much better group than I am? How can this be?)"

_~~ Unknown to her Sirzechs along with Irina approaches her. Sirzechs as if he read Rias's mind tapped her shoulder._

[Sirzechs] "You are a demon, he is a different human."

_~~ Rias looked at Sirzechs with a confused look, hiding the fact that her brother have read her mind._

[Sirzechs] "Just stay content with Issei here."

[Irina] "Yes Rias-sama, just stay with Issei. Luffy-san is not good for you."

_~~ This words made Rias blank, Akeno and Robin who heard this words of Irina made a silent laugh. Issei who is sitting in between of Akeno and Rias, looked at Rias with a confused expression. Rias then blushed enough for her whole face to glow._

[Rias] "Wh...What? What are you talking about? What do you mean 'enough'?"

_~~ Sirzechs then puts his lips near Rias's ears and whispers_

[Sirzechs] 'You want reverse Harem?'

_~~ This made Rias blushed intensely._

[Sirzechs] "You can't have Issei and at the same time Luffy you know."

[Rias] "WHAT!"

_~~ Rias attacked Sirzechs by throwing all the dinning utensils she can reach, Luffy who is no longer round and are back to his normal fitness, grabs Rias hand which made the red-haired girl blushed more intensely. Luffy then talked to her with a calm tone._

[Luffy] "Oi, you know that the fight is over right?"

_~~ Rias nods while blushing, she then blushes more than normal when Luffy smiled back at her. Luffy then looked at Brook._

[Luffy] "Oi Brook, Let's start the party."

_~~ Asia who is sitting opposite of Brook looked at the Skeleton, who took a violin out of nowhere. She then asked._

[Asia] "Don't we having a party yet?"

_~~ Brook only shake his head he then position his Violin at his left side and started playing the introduction of the music._

[Brook] "No, we are just about to start the party we pirates are used to."

_~~ Brook then continued the introduction, the melody produced by violin made Rias calm herself, Akeno along with Asia and Irina only looked at Brook with admiration. The town's people along with Sirzechs falls on the ground laughing at the prank pulled by Usopp and Luffy which made Aokiji and Robin smile a little. Until midnight everyone was awake inside the Castle and along with the music and the party, the Blue Flag which Luffy protected twice, elegantly sways on top of the Castles Entrance as if dancing along with the music._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

||Underworld: Town||

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_~~ While the party is ongoing on the castle back at the underworld. At a certain windowless building in District 7 of Academy City a figure of a gentleman appeared after the man floating inverted at a tube. It is Michael leader of the Seraph, he was again talking with Aleister._

[Michael] "Aleister, looks like another Giant appeared at underworld, but news that it was handled fast by a Passer By."

[Aleister] "Is that so? So how was it? You're roaming."

[Michael] "You don't like the news huh?"

[Aleister] "No need I'm not interested."

_~~ Michael gave a deep sigh he then walks towards a monitor._

[Michael] "Anyway I've read this classified documents, something like the Soul's Gemstone?"

[Aleister] "That? You can interfere as long as you like I won't stop you."

[Michael] "For real? Anyway I won't interfere, I will decline your offer."

_~~ Aleister made a confused look._

[Michael] "1stly because I feel like someone will try and steal it and lastly I am much more worried about that Fremea Seivelun and that girl locked down here Fraulein Kretune and their connection to the number 2 of this city."

[Aleister] "The Dark-Matter, Fremea Seivelun and that Girl? Protect them as long as you like, I won't stop you. They are not part of my plan you know."

_~~ Michael smiled back at Aleister._

[Michael] "Indeed, I will help those who will rescue her, and those who wanted to protect them."

_~~ Aleister smirked, the same time Michael hair glows a golden radiance._

[Aleister] "Can you do that without showing yourself?"

[Michael] "Stealth? I can do that. So that smirks means I can do what I want and you'll interfere, is that it?"

_~~ Aleister shakes his head a monitor then shows up, Michael then approaches it. They can see a long-black-haired man wearing a black hakama guarding a white-metal-box that has neon-blue lights design with his wooden scabbard katana, a minute later a brown-haired woman wearing a red tight leather jumpsuit with big boobs joined the man._

[Michael] "Who are this people? Do you know them?"

[Aleister] "Not yet, their information is as of yet unbelievable."

[Michael] "How can they enter Academy City with just that? Won't the Anti-Skill notice it?"

[Aleister] "I faked their Identification."

[Michael] "Won't they slip their tongue saying their real info?"

[Aleister] "I'm afraid not, I think they are accustomed to this kind of situation."

[Michael] "Then why are you helping them fake their Identity?"

[Aleister] "Because their true Identity would be lethal and will make them an easy prey inside Academy City, and besides this is not their world."

_~~ Michael put on a confused expression._

[Michael] "What do you mean? They came from a parallel world? That's impossible only Angels, Demons and Fallen Angels can travel those worlds."

[Aleister] "Dig deeper, the 'Successful Failure', I think they have a connection with them."

_~~ Michael was shocked to hear the word 'Successful Failure' his wings sprouted from his back due to uncontrollable feelings._

[Michael] "Them! Here? Why now? Why now that the Alliance is still adjusting with each other."

_~~ Michael calmed himself down, his wings came back and hide themselves on his body._

[Michael] "This would be bad, do you know who prevails?"

[Aleister] "I didn't live the same time as you for me to know who have prevails."

_~~ Michael sits and thinks deeply._

[Michael] "It would be bad if they were not defeated by the light side."

[Aleister] "What if they both eradicated themselves?"

[Michael] "It would be good but neither would be eradicated, one is so forgiving and the others won't die that easily. But their territories is zillions of light years away they can't probably reached this place."

[Aleister] "Only hoping can be the only thing we could do. Looks like reinforcements arrive for them."

_~~ Michael stands and walked towards the monitor he then saw two new figures, one is a short-black-haired man wearing a red businessman suit over his blue shirt and yellow neck tie paired with white pants and black shoes next to him is a curled-black-haired-man wearing a grey businessman's suit and a grey cowboy hat, their conversation cannot be heard, their lips are not even moving. Michael then was shocked he then looked at Aleister who is smiling, the two can't believe what they have just saw, the 4 people looked at them as if they know they are being watched._

[Michael] "How did they know there is a camera? Is your camera planted their visible?"

[Aleister] "All of my camera around Academy City are not visible to the naked eye, looks like the students are doing their homework before going to my school."

_~~ The 4 people then leaves the Machine behind, the monitor then closes._

[Michael] "Looks like where safe."

[Aleister] "What do you mean?"

[Michael] "I can't see and feel it from them, the way they stare, they are just normal humans."

[Aleister] "You mean that they just accidentally transported here?"

[Michael] "Yes, just like those report about 5 people flying from the sky 2 weeks ago."

[Aleister] "Those guys are not normal."

_~~ Michael only smiled back at Aleister he then walks away._

[Michael] "We'll just have to prepare in-case they attack."

[Aleister] "If they still exist."

[Michael] "I can still feel it from heaven. Although not that powerful I still take measures. I'll be going now."

_~~ Michael leaves Aleister behind the light that illuminated the room was gone. Aleister then smiled._

[Aleister] "(Well then Ichihanaransai will be conducted the day after tomorrow. The same day my precious imagine breaker will return, and the same day, the number 2 will strike.)"

_~~ Aleister then moves his pupils towards the side looking at a small white rhinoceros beetle which is soon strike by a sun light like rod. Aleister smiled thinly, Michael then walked back and picked the devoured rhinoceros beetle._

[Aleister] "You forgot something?"

[Michael] "I forgot to turn off the bug, I'll take my leave now."

_~~ Michael then disappears completely, proof is the orange circuit designed neon-lights is the one illuminating the room._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

***End of Chapter 7:

*** The_ day of battle has ended and both the underworld and human world was once in sync with peace, how long will this peace last? Next will be the day after Ichihanaransai, Zoro will once again amaze Mikoto. And will the number 5 fall for someone?_

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_*** To those who are confused: I won't write anything about how Usopp lost Zoro's katana and how Brook got hold of it, I totally forgot to add that but let's just skip that one, but I'm going to write why does Zoro's swords end up in Usopp care._

_*** The next chapter will take a long time too I'm still continuing my research._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_*** Please review if you are somehow being confused by my twisted imagination._

_**Reason why I created this? Probably because Luffy, Touma and Issei have some similarities when it comes to helping people._


	8. Presence of Love and Drakness, A Devil

_***I do not own both One Piece and To Aru Majutsu no Index and High School DxD_

_***This is actually a crossover of To Aru, High School DxD and One Piece._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**Chapter 8: Presence of Love and Darkness, A Devil.**

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

* * *

**||Academy City||**

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_~~~ In a room at certain Prestigious School in District 7 known as Tokiwadai Middle School, a girl is busy preparing for the meeting with Mikoto. She has a short-wavy-light-brown-hair with blue eyes, wearing a brown winter-school-Uniform with the Tokiwadai's emblem on the left-chest matched with a __red ribbon on the tied on the collar paired with a checkered blue skirt with black and tan crisscrossing lines, same dress as what Mikoto and Shirai is wearing__. She is dressing a stuffed Tanuki which is smiling as if it was alive._

_~~~ She dressed the Tanuki with a Green-Frog-like-cap with eyes on top and a belt buckles hanging on the side of the Tanuki's cheeks with red and yellow colour dots forming a ring, the cap is placed over a pink hat, the Tanuki is also wearing a yellow and red striped shirt with the Tokiwadai's emblem on the middle paired with green pants._

_~~~ Another girl wearing the same uniform enters the room, she has a __long-dark-bluish hair and same colours as the eyes. She then sits near the brown-haired girl, she then looked at the __Tanuki and smiled, the stuffed toy then looked back at her. This made the brown-haired girl glare at the stuffed toy._

_[Brown-haired-Girl] "Chopper-kun, will you please minimize your movements I'm having a hard time attaching this neck tie on you."_

_~~~ The stuffed toy named Chopper nods, he is actually a real life reindeer in a form of a Tanuki, a Japanese racoon dog to be exact. He have introduced himself to the two girls the one with Short-wavy-light-brown-haired girl is Wannai Kinuho, the one with long-dark-bluish hair is Awatsuki Maaya._

_~~~ Maaya then looked at the wall clock, she then taps Kinuho's shoulder._

[Maaya] "Wannai-san, I think it would be ok even if Chopper-kun wears that attire without the neck-tie."

_~~~ Maaya proposed to Kinuho while pointing at the wall-clock, which Kinuho gazes at. Kinuho then gave-up on the neck-tie and grabs the duffel-bag bellow the table._

[Kinuho] "Alright, Chopper-kun, will you please get inside the bag, as what we have planned."

_~~~ Chopper nods, he then approached the bag._

[Chopper] "It's ok, I don't want to give trouble to you guys by having that monster interrogate you again."

_~~~ Memories of a women wearing a blue-office-suit and a skirt with glasses following him thru the schools hallway and questioning both Kinuho and Maaya at a lobby while he is hiding behind a vending machine while shaking flashes back at Chopper, which made him shivers visibly enough for the two girls to laugh lightly._

[Maaya] "Fufufu, Chopper-kun, forget about those days this past weeks, despite those things about the dorm supervisor we have enjoyed those kind of times."

_~~~ Kinuho nods at what Maaya just said, Chopper is now inside the Duffel-bag._

[Kinuho] "We didn't have those kinds of time back then, thus we will treasure our memories with you until you find your Nakama."

_~~~ Chopper only smiled back at the two girls, Kinuho then closed the bag and carries it over her shoulder. But before they can exit the room they heard a knocking at the door. Maaya then opens the door only to see a brown-haired women wearing a dark-blue office-uniform over visible white long-sleeve polo and a matching glasses. Chopper who is inside the bag shakes heavily but he soon controlled it, he recognises the smell and the voice of the women, she is what chopper has-just remember, the Schools Dorm-Supervisor. Her presence made all the girls inside the School dorm shivers and act the best they could even Mikoto. The Supervisor then adjusted her glasses._

[Supervisor] "I'm here to inform you girls that a new school will be opening around here in district 7, possibly the elegant school built near our school."

_~~~ Kinuho and Maaya looked at each other._

[Maaya] "Ehh? Why are you telling this to us personally?"

[Supervisor] "You're going to meet with Misaka right? You better tell her about this so that she could show how Tokiwadai's girl act outside the school."

_~~~ Kinuho and Maaya sweat-drop they knew what the Supervisor is talking about, memories of news about a Tokiwadai student chasing a boy in the middle of the night and constant black-out around other school dorm in district 7 flashes back to them._

[Kinuho + Maaya] "Yes, we will inform her."

[Kinuho] "But still why us? Why did you not use the usual routine of sending messages to all student using the speakers?"

[Supervisor] "We do not want the outsiders to hear about our preparations. I trust that you understand, please do as I say."

_~~~ The Supervisor left the two and knocks on the next rooms. Kinuho along with Maaya left the room and walks towards the lobby. Kinuho noticed something._

[Kinuho] "How did the dorm knew about our meeting with Misaka-san?"

_~~~ Maaya only shrugged, she then tapped at the duffel-bag where Chopper is hiding._

[Maaya] "The only important thing is that she didn't suspect anything inside this bag, right Wannai-san."

_~~~ Kinuho nods, the two then headed out the campus of the school. 25 minutes of walking from Tokiwadai, Maaya looked at the newly built school, her gaze then stopped at the Schools name._

[Maaya] "Kuoh-Academy?"

_~~~ Kinuho notices Maaya who is lagging behind, she approaches her and looked at the name of the newly built school._

[Kinuho] "Awatsuki-san, do you think this new school will be competing against ours?"

_~~~ Maaya shakes her head, Kinuho looked at the duffel-bag she is holding, she can feel that Chopper wanted to go out._

[Maaya] "As long as we have our spirits no one can compete with us."

_~~~ Kinuho, telling Chopper that he can't go out in the middle of the road yet, looked at Maaya and smiled._

[Kinuho] "Don't forget, we have the Queen and the Ace of Tokiwadai."

_~~~ Chopper then stopped shaking the duffel-bag._

[Voice] "Ace?"

_~~~ Kinuho along with Maaya looked behind themselves. They saw a slender, curvaceous girl the same age as Mikoto, with a reddish-brown eyes and dark blue hair, she is wearing a white long-sleeved button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and a matching button down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents._

_~~~ Chopper who is inside the bag, can't resist the fact that showing himself might put the two girls in trouble. He knew who the person was just by her scent, and it was proven enough by her familiar voice._

_~~~ Kinuho then answered the girl's question._

[Kinuho] "We mean the number 3 of the 7 Level 5, the Railgun, Ace of Tokiwadai."

[Girl] "Is that so?"

_~~~ The girl then looked at the school and walks away._

[Girl] "Don't be so sure, you may be able to fight the other students who are entering that school, but you might not be able to stand against the Gremory Group and few of the Straw-Hats."

_~~~ Kinuho and Maaya was shocked to hear the Straw-Hat out of the girl's mouth._

[Maaya] "Straw-Hats?"

_~~~ The girl is already inside the campus of the Kuoh-Academy, she then turned and smiled._

[Girl] "Straw-Hats are the group of a reckless heroes, you might have met a few, and after the Ichihanaransai you might meet all of them."

_~~~ hearing those words Chopper gave a smile. The girl then moved deeper inside the school._

[Maaya] "Gremory Group?"

_~~~ Maaya and Kinuho started to walk away from the new school called Kuoh-Academy. Little did they know, a black-haired Man with golden bangs wearing a scientist suit over a black businessman's suit is looking over at them from one of the window of Kuoh-Academy, the man then smiled with deeper meaning._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_~~~ An hour later Maaya along with Kinuho who is carrying the duffel-bag where chopper is hiding, stopped in front of a café. They entered the café, Kinuho then wave over at the two girls sitting at the corner of the café, the two girls are wearing the same school uniform as them indicating that they are a Tokiwadai student also._

_~~~ The other girl has a short-chestnut-brown-hair and the other has twin-tailed-auburn-red-hair. They are Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko. Kinuho along with Maaya approaches the two. Mikoto then stands to greet the two with her eyes shaping like a cat._

[Mikoto] "Good afternoon, Wannai-san, Awatsuki-san. So where is this stuffed toy you are talking about?"

_~~~ Kinuho along with Maaya and Kuroko sweat-drop to Mikoto's reaction. They all took a sit, Kinuho then opened the bag, and took Chopper out. Chopper as didn't move a single limb her remembers what Kinuho told him, that Mikoto might get shocked if he started moving._

_~~~ Mikoto then admired Chopper, in which to her is so cute. Kuroko then glared at the Stuffed toy._

[Kuroko] "Tony-Tony Chopper, Doctor of the Straw-Hat pirates. Am I right at naming you? Little reindeer?"

_~~~ Chopper was shocked which made him blow his cover, Kinuho and Maaya looked at each other, they then looked at Mikoto who is glaring at Kuroko._

[Mikoto] "Geez, Kuroko, you don't have to go straight to that. I'm still admiring Chopper-kun here. Are you truly a Reindeer?"

_~~~ Chopper with still a shocked expression nods at Mikoto._

[Mikoto] "So you really are the Doctor that green-haired guy named Zoro is talking about."

_~~~ Chopper's nose twitches as if he is sniffing something he liked or knows. He then turned only to see a familiar person entering the café, this made him smile as if there is no tomorrow. Kinuho looked at the same direction Chopper looked at Mikoto along with Maaya and Kuroko looked too. _

_~~~ They saw a Green-haired teenage boy, his left eye is closed probably due to a scar running from his forehead thru it and down to his left cheek. The teenager is wearing a white open-buttoned uniform showing a bandages covering his body acting as his shirt paired with black cargo pants and black-tanker boots, he also has a black bandana tied at his left bicep and is carrying what looks like a Katana Imitation tied at his waist._

_~~~ He saw Chopper along with Mikoto and approaches them. He then met eyes with Kinuho who blushes and immediately looked at Kuroko. With a shaking voice Kinuho asked the teenager._

[Kinuho] "Wh…who are you?"

_~~~ The teenager looked at her and onto Chopper, chopper then answered Kinuho._

[Chopper] "His name is Zoro, the first mate of the Straw-Hat, he is our swordsman."

_~~~ Zoro then looked at Mikoto and Kuroko._

[Zoro] "Chopper, have you found the others."

_~~~ Zoro asked Chopper while he took a chair from a nearby table. He then sat and looked at the two girls he doesn't know._

[Zoro] "And who are this girls?"

_~~~ Chopper who is standing on the table approaches Kinuho and Maaya._

[Chopper] "This here is Wannai Kinuho and Awatsuki Maaya they are the ones who takes care of me this past two weeks."

[Zoro] "Is that so? Anyway have you seen any other Straw-Hats?"

_~~~ Choppers shakes his head, he then remembers the voice he heard before while hiding inside the duffel-bag._

[Chopper] "None-other than you who I know resides inside the hospital two weeks ago. Oh yeah I remember hearing Ain's voice recently."

_~~~ Kinuho then remembers the girl they have met in front of Kuoh-Academy._

[Kinuho] "Chopper-kun, do you know that girl we met just recently?"

[Maaya] "Does that mean you take a peek? Chopper-kun?"

_~~~ Chopper shakes his head._

[Chopper] "I know her scent and her voice, and I won't let you guys in for another trouble because of me."

_~~~ Kinuho smiled at Choppers cute expression while he is explaining, Chopper then looked at Zoro who is giving off a dangerous aura._

[Chopper] "What's wrong Zoro?"

[Mikoto] "Oi, Zoro don't you dare freak us out.""

_~~~ Zoro didn't replied to the two Kinuho only looked at Zoro with a slight blush showing on her cheek. Maaya looked at Kinuho's expression with deeper meaning. Zoro then stands and move outside. Thinking that Zoro might felt a presence of someone Chopper sniffs the air to check, but to no avail no one with a familiar scent is nearby except for Zoro._

[Chopper] "Kenbunshoku? Probably, Zoro won't look like that if he didn't felt a presence of someone. Ehh?"

[Kinuho + Maaya] "Kenbunshoku?"

_~~~ Kinuho looked in the eyes of Maaya Mikoto did too to Kuroko who showed no sign of interest. Chopper then noticed Zoro stopped right in front of the café, Kinuho notices him and also looked at Zoro waving at them to come near him. Mikoto and the rest saw his gesture Mikoto then stands and walks towards Zoro, Kuroko soon followed._

[Kuroko] "Onee-sama, don't go with that guy he might be planning something evil."

[Mikoto] "No, I somehow felt that someone close is in danger. We must follow him."

_~~~ Mikoto and Kuroko followed Zoro leaving both Kinuho and Maaya behind, the two girls just looked at each other with confused expression._

[Kinuho] "What is going on? And what is Kenbunshoku? Chopper-kun."

_~~~ Kinuho asked Chopper who are going inside the Duffel-bag._

[Chopper] "No time for explanation, but if my guess is right, someone that Zoro knew is in danger."

_~~~ The two girls were blank, Kinuho then nods and closed the duffel-bag and followed Mikoto along with Maaya._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_~~~ Mikoto followed Zoro a few blocks away from the café, they then stopped in front of an alley, Zoro then lead the way. Mikoto followed but was stopped by Kuroko._

[Kuroko] "Onee-sama I have a bad feeling about this we better not get involve with that guy."

_~~~ Mikoto followed what Kuroko just said, she too finds what Zoro just did seem suspicious, soon after Kinuho and Maaya joined them. Kinuho looked around to see where the swordsman is._

[Kinuho] "Misaka-san, Shirai-san where is that swordsman?"

_~~~ Kuroko did not talk but pointed towards the alleyway._

[Maaya] "Letting himself alone in the alleyway is a bad idea, especially with that Iaito, level-0 might try pick on him."

_~~~ Mikoto smiled at the concerned words of Maaya._

[Mikoto] "You don't know that guy Awatsuki-san. No level-0 is stupid enough to mess with a swordsman of his calibre."

_~~~ Maaya became confused and looks inside the Alley-way it was dark despite the sun still shining up above, she then looked above the alleyway only to find out that a thick concrete block is covering it._

[Maaya] "Just what is this alleyway for?"

_Kinuho then entered the alleyway, which shocked Kuroko._

[Kuroko] "Wannai-san don't tell me you are going to follow that guy? You might only get lost inside."

_~~~ Kinuho stopped and opened the duffel bag she is carrying, Chopper then moves out and looked at Kinuho's eyes._

[Kinuho] "Don't worry Chopper-kun can help us by sniffing Zoro-san's scent?"

[Kuroko] "Huh? What does he even smell?"

[Chopper] "His scent is the same as pure Steel, but I can still decipher which is Zoro and which is a Steel."

_~~~ Kuroko along with Kinuho and Maaya sweat-drop._

[Kuroko + Kinuho + Maaya] "(Steel? Does it even have a smell?)"

_~~~ Chopper then walks forward while his nose is sniffing. Mikoto then taps Kinuho on her shoulder._

[Mikoto] "Wannai-san be careful."

_~~~ Kinuho turned to Mikoto and nods she followed Chopper, Mikoto then followed behind her and Kuroko and Maaya soon followed. They then heard something cracking, Mikoto then notices Kinuho stopping and is looking below, Maaya then approaches Kinuho._

[Maaya] "What's wrong Wannai-san?"

_~~~ Kinuho did not reply she then drops on her knees. Chopper who is in front of Kinuho walks towards her and picks something on the ground, he then shows it to Maaya. Mikoto also looked and recognises what Chopper showed to them._

_~~~ It was a flower decorated headpiece Kuroko and Maaya recognises it too. The flowers has blood on it and along with it is a broken smart-phone, which Kinuho recently stepped on to create the noise. Mikoto and Kuroko shivers, it was the flower decorated headpiece and smart-phone used by Uiharu Kazari, one of their friends._

_~~~ Mikoto clenched her fists she then walks forward only to be stopped by Chopper, Mikoto then looked at Chopper she then glared at the deepest part of the alley._

[Mikoto] "Let me go. I'll devour them all."

_~~~ Chopper shakes his head, he knew what Mikoto and the rest might do._

[Chopper] "You can't we just receive a message that you girls must act to your best outside the campus of Tokiwadai, it is the words by the dorm supervisor."

_~~~ Chopper said remembering what he heard the dorm supervisor have told both Kinuho and Maaya earlier. Maaya then approached Kinuho who is now standing while clenching her fists. Maaya too have a facial expression that of anger. Maaya then looked at Chopper and talk in an angered tone._

[Maaya] "Chopper-kun those kind of warning can be violated if one of our friends are in dire danger."

_~~~ Kinuho then stepped forward while clenching her fists and slammed it on the wall._

[Kinuho] "Chopper-kun, will you stand back we have a friend to save."

_~~~ Chopper did not reacted he knew what it felt to have a friend put in such danger, flash backs of memories concerning him standing among 6 people and watching as a white flag with blue cross is being burned to a crisp, and images of a black haired woman crying while shouting 'I want to Live', Chopper lowered his face._

[Kuroko] "You don't know what it means to protect something, Chopper you are a pirate."

_~~~ This words by Kuroko shakes the being of Chopper, Kuroko who is looking at Chopper with a cold blooded look received a direr glare from Chopper._

[Chopper] "DON'T TALK AS IF YOU KNOW ME."

_~~~ This words of Chopper made Kinuho, Maaya and Mikoto glared at him, Kuroko who was shocked backed down a little. Chopper then talked calmly._

[Chopper] "That facial expression of Zoro, reminds me of Enies Lobby and Sabaody. What ever happened did this to your friend, just let Zoro handle them. Zoro is already enough."

_~~~ Kinuho then grabs Chopper and walks towards the alley entrance, intending to throw chopper outside._

[Kinuho] "He won't be enough to make them pay. Chopper, you are a pirate right? Last time I checked Pirates do not have friends they all end up being killed, imprisoned or having a mutiny inside the ship.

_~~~ Chopper's eyes widened, he then looked at the piercing eyes of Kinuho._

[Chopper] "(Friends?)"

[Kinuho] "Pirates are scumbags that doesn't even favour friends, …"

_~~~ Another images flashes back at Chopper's mind, images of him hiding in a tree while talking to a boy wearing a Straw-Hat, a flag that was protected by the same boy and images of him enjoying a dinner together with 8 different people._

[Kinuho] "…Loyalty, …"

_~~~ This time he remembers what a black-haired woman told him about Zoro throwing his dream and life on the line just for the sake of the boy wearing the straw-hat._

[Kinuho] "…Justice."

_~~~ This time an image of the straw-hat boy with an angered expression punching a man wearing an astronaut suit occurred on his mind. The straw-hat boy occurred to him many times._

[Chopper] "You're right I don't have friends, what I only have is…"

_~~~ Chopper tears flowed down on his cheeks, Kinuho along with the rest was shocked._

[Chopper] "MY NAKAMA! They are much greater than friends that you have, Mutiny? That won't occur. Loyalty? Zoro sacrificed his life many times just for the sake of everyone. Friends? Luffy, no the straw-hats is the only friends I have gained ever since, they did not abandoned me, we might have been separated, but we have met each other after 2 years of training without each other's comfort."

_~~~ The girls did not have time to react, they couldn't tell if Chopper is telling the truth or a lie, they couldn't bring themselves to look at his crying face, to them a pirate is a pirate no more, no less._

_~~~ Soon after a strong wind from within the deepest part of the alley pushed Mikoto and the other girls a few feet from where they are standing, Kinuho loses her grip from Chopper releasing him. Soon after cuts can be seen from the walls, this made Chopper widened his eyes._

[Chopper] "This is bad, Zoro!"

_~~~ Chopper runs and he became a true reindeer. Mikoto along with Kinuho and Maaya nods at each other and runs to follow Chopper. Chopper is using his nose to find Zoro's location, the alley has light bulbs for navigation, there are many ways than one, but Chopper is only going for a certain route, the girls did not react, they just believe that Chopper can bring them towards Uiharu's location._

_~~~ Mikoto notices it, the deeper they move inside the alley the larger the cuts they can see etched in each walls. They then sighted a light where Chopper is heading, then ended up in front of an old building, it looks like rats can only be the one inhabiting it, the area is blocked the only entrance and exit is the alley where they have entered._

_~~~ Kinuho drops on her knees, Maaya vomits to what she just saw. They are looking below their feet, lots of blood can be seen splattered around, painting the walls, floors and ceilings with blood. Mikoto then saw two figures shaking in a corner._

_~~~ They are girls wearing a navy-blue sailor uniform with red ribbon on the collar. One has short black hair and the other has a long-black hair. The short-black hair is Uiharu Kazari she has no sign of having a wound she only has her hands and part of her face covered in blood, next to her is Saten Ruiko the one with long-black hair with small-white-flower attached on the left side of her hair. The two are shaking as if they just witnessed something unimaginable._

_~~~ The old building has lots of cuts bigger and deeper than the one they just saw. Mikoto then approaches Uiharu and Saten whom are blank, she then tried to wake the two back to their senses, Kuroko then opened her phone and tried to contact the Anti-Skill, Academy-City's polices specializing in fighting ESPers._

_~~~ Shaking Kinuho tried to stand, she then receive support from Maaya who has an expression that of disgust. Kinuho then sighted Chopper who is glaring at the top of old building. She too looked above, her eyes widened, she know that it is just past 2 o'clock but the sky is already dark, she felt an eerie feeling just by looking at the sky, it was not normal, despite being dark, lots of stars can be seen, purple clouds can be seen floating, she stared at it, she can't believe what she is just witnessing._

[Chopper] "There is only one enemy, and that is not a normal enemy."

_~~~ Mikoto who successfully brings back both Uiharu and Saten back to their senses using her ability to shock them, looked at Chopper, Kuroko who is now irritated and throws her phone did so too, they then looked at the sky where Chopper is looking at, they too saw the sky, and a unsightly figure._

_~~~ Zoro can be seen standing face to face with the figure, no one can explain it, it does not have a dress to cover its body, it does have boobs enough for a pervert to fall in love, face enough for a lover to love, but it has tails instead of feet, tails that of a snake two to be exact, it has wings, a black-bat wings that of a bat, but large enough to cover its body and hold 200 bodies of innocent people. The figure scares the living shit out of anyone who can see it, it stretches its wings, lots of body of dead people drops on the ground, and all of them looks as if they die due to dehydration of blood, loss of blood._

_~~~ Uiharu looked at the dreadful creature, she then informed the girls._

[Uiharu] "That thing, it's probably the one behind the mysterious building incident outside Academy City."

_~~~ Kuroko remembers that very report, a report mysterious enough that it is the only report that they receive pertaining incidents outside Academy City._

[Mikoto] "Why do you think that is the reason for those mysteries? And why was your head piece gain some blood stains? And why was your phone broken into pieces?"

_~~~ Uiharu pointed towards a certain body of an old man._

[Uiharu] "He is one of the missing person included in that report, I met him at the entrance of the alley shaking heavily, he was pale, he asked me to borrowed my phone but before he dialled a number he was grabbed by something like a tentacle, I tried to help him by cutting it but he was squished and the blood… …"

_~~~ Uiharu shivers just by remembering what just happened, Saten then comforts her. Uiharu points at the man, its body was squished in a supernatural way, this made Kuroko steps back a little and looked at Mikoto._

[Kuroko] "Onee-sama, what should we do?"

[Mikoto] "What was that wind that brought cuts came from? Uiharu?"

_~~~ Uiharu pointed towards a certain pairs of arms and wings. Dropped just below the dreadful figure. The arms and wings are large enough for 2 vans to fit in each arm and 3 vans to each wings. This dictates that the figure actually has 4 wing and 4 arms._

[Uiharu] "Zoro cuts those things in one fast motion of drawing and re-sheathing the sword, wait is that an Iaito again?"

_~~~ Kinuho who is being supported by Maaya was shocked, that kind of sword technique used with an Iaito was enough to push them far when they are still at the alley entrance, she along with Maaya looked at Zoro, they then think what kind of swordsman and enemy does this guy have. Chopper then looked at them, neglecting all what happened back at the alley entrance._

[Chopper] "Everyone, Zoro's facial expression reminds me back when we are at Enies Lobby and in Sabaody Archipelago, this means we are against something only one of our main fighters can fight. Ehh?"

_~~~ All the girls looked at each other with confused expression, they then looked at Chopper, Chopper then looked around, he was shocked the Figure before them is not alone, on the corners of the old building lots of spiders large enough to cripple a sumo wrestler came out. On the sky 5 more winged figures came out they are smaller than the first one but have 4 intact wings and only 2 arms._

_~~~ Zoro smirked, he then jumped down towards Chopper, he. Looked at the direction of the alley._

[Zoro] "Oi oi, is this a reunion?"

_~~~ Mikoto along with the rest excluding Chopper was again confused due to what Zoro just did, they then heightened their defences. The figure that Zoro recently damages started to talk on a deep eerie voice, which made all the girls except Mikoto shiver._

[FIGURE] "RAHAHAHAHA, PUNY HUMANS, HOW DARE YOU INTERVENE MY TERITORY, I AN OLD MAOU LIEUTENANT BEING MOCKED INSIDE MY OWN TERITORY, THIS MUST BE A JOKE."

[Smaller Figure] "A joke, a joke, rarara."

_~~~ The smaller figures flying with the figure copied his last words, and laughs in a ridiculous manner. Mikoto cleared her throat and glared at the figure._

[Mikoto] "You territory? This is Academy-City's territory you are the one trespassing and who the hell are you and an Old Maou Lieutenant?"

_~~~ The figure sprouted its wings with pride the smaller ones then surrounded him._

[FIGURE] "IM A DEVIL, AND YOU ARE THE RAILGUN, RIGHT?"

_~~~ Mikoto along with the other girls was shocked to what the Figure really is._

[FIGURE] "RAHAHAHAHA, SHOCKED YOU MUST, BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FIRST TARGET."

[M Voice] "Who is your target? Devil shit."

_~~~ A new voice of a male familiar to both Zoro and Chopper echoed thru out the area._

[F Voice] "He must be talking about Misaka-san, he is truly twisted if he thinks he can eat something that can electrocute his mouth."

_~~~ This time a voice of a female that only Mikoto and Kuroko along with Kinuho and Maaya knew the owner of echoed thru out the area._

[M Voice] "Oh my, Princess you always looks beautiful when you talk like that."

[F Voice] "Thank you, Cook-san."

_~~~ Zoro smirked he then shouted towards the owner of the male voice._

[Zoro] "Oi Shitty cook, we have some one of a kind party over here."

_~~~ Mikoto along with the other girls looked at the alley way they just entered. What they saw was a teenage boy and girl with the same age as them._

_~~~ the teenage boy has a medium length__ blonde hair, had its bangs covering the right side of his face showing only his left eye and his curled eyebrow, he is wearing a black winter jacket that has a gold zippers and buckles, black pants with two black belt that is hanging in both his legs joined together with a buckle both behind him and in front of him, he is also wearing a black cowboy boots with white print on the lower leg part with gold spurs. His hands can be seen holding a cigarette._

_~~~ The teenage girl has a long blond hair, she is wearing the same Tokiwadai Winter uniform with the addition of a white glove and stockings, she also carries a shoulder gold bag, and her eyes are golden and has a star making her a starry-eyed girl._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**||Windowless Building||**

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_~~~ While a new figure enters the alley, District 7 in the windowless building, Aleister Crowley, the man floating inverted inside a tube filled with liquid was frowning while looking at a blank monitor. A light then engulfed the entire room, Michael then shows up from behind and approaches him._

[Michael] "Aleister, what is the meaning of this? How the hell an Old-Maou is inside your City?"

_~~~ Aleister turned towards him while still floating inverted._

[Aleister] "I don't know and I don't give a fuck. You said that you'll engage anything you see around my city that you don't like right? Why don't you engage them now? You are free to attack that demon."

_~~~ Michael shakes his head, he then looked at the blank monitor Aleister was recently looking at. He then calmed himself down._

[Michael] "I won't interfere this time. Interfering that devils business will only result in another fight between the alliance and the Old-Maous Faction. I only hope for those guys to survive the heat."

_~~~ Aleister smiles, he then looked at the blank monitor._

[Aleister] "Before that wind destroyed my camera, a green-haired person enters that guy's territory. Soon number 3 along with a level 4, 2 level 3s and an animal enters his territory."

_~~~Michael was shocked, the only information he has is that two girls a level 0 and level 1 was pulled towards the Old-Maou's territory._

[Michael] "Th…there are 6 people who entered the area?"

[Aleister] "5 people and an animal. 4 of which is from Tokiwadai middle school and the one came from another world, it seems that he is a friend of the animal."

_~~~ Michael widened his eyes, 4 middle schoolers entered the devils lair. He then gritted his teeth._

[Michael] "Middle Schoolers and you are still being casual about it? As the owner of this city can you please do something about it?"

_~~~ Aleister smiled at how Michael is panicking._

[Aleister] "Calm down, you are the leader of the Seraph and still you are panicking? I clearly said that there is a level 5 right? Don't worry about her she is the number 3 of the 7 level 5 of this city."

_~~~ Michael touched the cube where Aleister is in, he then tried to shake it but then realises doing so will not only harm Aleister but a war between Academy City and the Angels might broke out._

[Michael] "Level 5 or even higher, she is still a middle schooler, she must not try to fight that Devil, it is a high class one."

_~~~ Aleister then looked at the side of his cube, a monitor then popped out of nowhere, and a recent video about Zoro running towards the Old-Maou with 4 arms and 4 folded wings, despite the folded wings the devil is still floating on mid-air, this scene shocked Michael._

[Michael] "Who, who is that idiot? Does he know what a devil is?"

[Aleister] "Just watch what he can do with just an Iaito."

_~~~ Michael's eyes widened to what Aleister told him Zoro is wielding, his eyes then widened even wider, if he is not an Angel he can't possibly saw it thru to the end. He saw Zoro draws the Iaito in fast draw before making a contact with the devil, and re-sheathed the Iaito back after he passes the devil, moments later the devil's 2 pairs of wings and arms falls the same time lots of human bodies falls from the severed folded wings, and at that instant a black coloured wind expanded from the devils cut._

_~~~ Michael was out of words, he froze he did not think someone that capable can do something outrageous with an Iaito. He soon smiled._

[Michael] "Looks like I can have him do it for me."

_~~~ Michael then looked at Aleister straight in the eye._

[Michael] "Kuoh-Academy."

_~~~ Aleister smiled at what Michael said._

[Aleister] "So you found that out? Well it happened last year, so it's ok if you didn't know the alliance is not yet made back then."

[Michael] "No, it's not ok, the name is already taken by the Gremory group for their school outside this city, why not change it to a new one."

[Aleister] "Huh? That is your problem? Well don't complain to me, Gabriel came to me recently just after the School was built and told me to replace the name you suggested to Kuoh-Academy."

_~~~ Michael kneeled down, his eyes acted as if tears is going to flow from them._

[Michael] "Sh…she hates it? The name I could think of? She hates it, tell me what is wrong with the name 'Academia Divinities'?"

[Aleister] "She told me that, the name might hurt the devils and that she also likes it to be a teacher at Kuoh-Academy that the devil's own."

_~~~ Michael stands and crouches at the floor like a child who hates his parents neglecting his wishes._

[Michael] "Who is the president at that school?"

_~~~ Aleister neglected his question, the blank monitor is now showing Zoro and Mikoto along glaring at a blonde boy and girl, despite that they are surrounded by devils._

[Aleister] "I'll answer your question soon. But let's watch this fight thru to the end."

_~~~ Michael then stands and looked at the same monitor. Michael smiled while looking at Zoro._

[Michael] "Whoever you are show me the extent of your ability. Swordsman."

_~~~ Michael saying while focusing his attention towards Zoro._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**||Old-Maou Territory||**

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_~~~ Back at the Area at the end of the Alley, Mikoto glared at the blonde teenage girl while Zoro glared at the blonde teenage boy. The two glared back at them._

[Zoro] "Shitty-cook."

[Teenage boy] "Marimo."

_~~~ Mikoto then glared more intensely at the Blonde girl who glared back with the same intensity at her._

[Mikoto] "Shokuhou Misaki."

[Teenage girl] "Misaka Mikoto."

_~~~ The teenage girl named Misaki glared back at Mikoto the two glared at each other until Misaki saw Chopper, the reindeer was overjoyed by the presence of the blonde teenage boy. Chopper then rushed towards the blonde teenage boy._

[Chopper] "Sanji-san! Have you seen the others?"

_~~~ The teenage boy named Sanji shakes his head._

[Sanji] "Only you and that Marimo is the only one I found around here."

_~~~ Misaki then approaches Chopper and kneeled._

[Misaki] "Who are you cute little one."

_~~~ Chopper who receive such complements from Misaki wobble in joy._

[Chopper] "Don't complement me like that Idiot, That won't make me feel happy."

_~~~ Mikoto and Misaki sweat-drop at what Chopper did._

[Mikoto + Misaki] "(He can't hide his true feelings well enough huh?)"

_~~~ Sanji ignored Choppers wobbly reaction he then approaches Zoro. While puffing a smoke from his cigarette._

[Sanji] "I'll take those flying shits you take those disgusting critters."

_~~~ Zoro smiled and grabs the hilt of the Iaito._

[Zoro] "Fair enough, I already damages that big guy, you only need to bring down 199 of those flying shits."

_~~~ Kinuho who heard Zoro looked up at the sky with doubt, she can only count those flying figures up to 5 nothing more. Zoro looks at Kinuho calls her._

[Zoro] "Light-brown haired girl, don't be fooled they are hiding around the top of the building."

[Sanji] "Yeah and those critters around us are also in less than half their numbers they are not yet showing their real numbers, but they are all in all a 1000 critters."

_~~~ Kinuho was shocked, Maaya who is hearing all those unbelievable information gulped, she then carried Kinuho with the help of Saten towards the exit of the alley. Kuroko followed by Uiharu did the same. But before they reach the exit a thick layers of spider web covered it. The Figure who declare himself to be a devil laughs sarcastically._

[DEVIL] "WHAT A WONDERFUL REUNION OF FRIEDNS AND RIVALS, DISGUSTING. DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN ENTER AND ESCAPE AS YOU WISH? YOU CAN'T YOU BETTER FACE ME FIRST."

_~~~ The devil receive a glare from both Zoro and Sanji. The devil then backed off, he felt an ominous presence much scarier than both Zoro and Sanji coming from the blocked alley, that presence soon disappeared._

[DEVIL] "(WHO IS THAT? THAT PRESENCE? RIGHT HERE? SHIT GUESSE IT DIDN'T FELT MY PRESENCE OR ELSE I'LL BE IN TIGHT SPOT.)"

_~~~ The devil then gazes towards Zoro who is tying a black bandana to cover his head and Sanji lighting another cigarette._

[Sanji] "You ready Marimo?"

[Zoro] "I'm always ready to defeat something like that shitty-cook."

_~~~ Chopper then moves in the middle of the two._

[Chopper] "You are not the only one who is fighting here."

_~~~ Mikoto exerts lots of electric current from her body._

[Mikoto] "That is right, we are also here to fight alongside you."

_~~~ Behind her Kinuho stands alongside Maaya and Kuroko. Misaki then laid her back right next to the blocked exit Uiharu and Saten then moves towards her._

[Chopper] "Looks like the number 3 along with two of the Monster Trio will beat the shit out of you."

_~~~ Mikoto along with Kinuho and Maaya looked at Chopper with confused expression, they then gazes at Zoro and Sanji who is emitting a more dangerous aura._

[Zoro] "Let's finish this."

[Sanji] "I'll make an appetizer after this."

_~~~ Sanji jumped while Zoro pursues the critters that are about to attack them Mikoto along with the rest focused on the Devil Boss._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_**** End of Chapter 8_

_Next Chapter, the battle against the Maou continues and Kuoh-Academy's System inside Academy City will be revealed._

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**** The Arc of introduction of the straw-hats to the devil is finished, a new arc of earning the trust of ESPers opens.

* * *

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_*****Hope you enjoyed reading my stories so far._

_***Please review and tell me if you found anything disturbing and confusing in my story._

_**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**_


End file.
